Pas à pas
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Le divorce a eu lieu, et Kalinda invite Alicia à boire juste un café. Mais ce n'est là pour elles deux que le premier pas d'une nouvelle relation inattendue…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original : A Mile for the Journey (1/6)**

**Auteur : SSJL  
**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Note du traducteur :** SSJL a écrit cette histoire au cours de la diffusion de la saison 2, avant le « ham sandwich gate » et l'effondrement de la complicité entre Alicia et Kalinda. Ce fic est un incontournable du fandom A/K : à la fois la plus longue histoire jamais écrite à ma connaissance, mais aussi l'une des plus belles et des plus romantiques.

**Note de l'auteur :** _Ce fic a débuté comme une brève tentative pour transformer un couple qui dans le canon était plus qu'improbable, en un couple qui paraisse en quelque sorte plus plausible. Des dizaines de milliers de mots plus tard, je me suis convaincue que ces deux-là devraient sans doute avoir une centaine de bébés canon. Mais selon toute probabilité, je devrai juste me contenter de ma petite histoire de rendez-vous galant. :)_

_Je dois des remerciements à mes suspects habituels, shipperatheart et lizook12, pour l' assistance occasionnelle aux problèmes posés par le fic, mais pour l'essentiel à la ridiculement talentueuse et fabuleuse Limelight, qui m'a accompagnée tout au long du voyage qu'a été cette histoire, m'a tenu la main, et de manière générale a rendu cette histoire cent fois meilleure, ainsi que cette expérience d'écriture cent fois plus drôle. Merci, mon âme-sœur en Kalicia 3_

* * *

Le divorce avait eu lieu.

Ils avaient essayé. _Alicia_ avait essayé. Mais il n'était possible de détourner le cœur de sa trajectoire que jusqu'à un certain point avant de se sentir perdu.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas de raison se plaindre. Les choses avaient été bien plus faciles pour elle que pour bien des couples qu'elle avait vu passer par son cabinet juridique. Peter n'était pas heureux de sa décision, et ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il aurait choisi mais il ne la combattit pas bec et ongles, ni ne lui refusa quoi que ce soit par dépit. Pourtant, cela prit plusieurs mois éreintants de négociations globalement polies pour conclure des arrangements concernant les finances, les biens matériels, les enfants, et lorsqu'elle finit par avoir en main le jugement de divorce officiel, tout ce qu'elle ressentait était de l'épuisement.

Et à présent, même si tout était réglé aussi nettement et soigneusement que possible, et qu'elle était enfin libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait et d'être qui elle voulait…

Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, ni qui elle voulait être.

Un de ces jours, elle saurait de nouveau. Exactement où elle en était avec son cabinet, ses enfants, ses amis, sa famille. Peut-être même avec Will.

Will. Ils avaient discuté pendant ses mois de séparation – probablement pas autant qu'ils auraient dû discuter, mais c'était parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se faisait entièrement confiance, en ce qui concernait l'autre. Sans aucun doute, lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé son intention de quitter Peter, la première pensée de Will avait été _qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour nous ?_ Et pour être honnête, c'était sur sa liste de préoccupations à elle aussi.

Cependant, il y avait peu de choses dont elle était absolument certaine – et l'une des choses dont elle était convaincue, était qu'il ne lui était pas possible de sortir d'une relation sérieuse, juste pour la remplacer par une autre. C'était une mauvaise idée pour bien des raisons. Elle n'était pas prête à être sérieuse avec qui que ce soit, et avec Will…

Eh bien, il était impossible que cela ne soit _pas_ sérieux, s'ils décidaient d'être ensemble. Il y avait là une histoire trop ancienne, trop de sentiments. Ils le savaient tous deux, et c'était précisément pour cela que leurs conversations restaient en grande partie superficielles, alors même que des yeux ils échangeaient des questions sur ce qui resterait peut-être ou ne resterait pas inaccompli.

La vie continua donc comme d'habitude. Il sortait encore avec Tammy (leur relation avait une longévité surprenante pour Will – mais Alicia ne percevait tout simplement guère d'enthousiasme de sa part derrière tout cela), et elle était encore… en train de chercher à s'y retrouver, sans doute. D'attendre une révélation.

C'est alors qu'assise à son bureau, en train de contempler le jugement qu'elle tenait en main, il ne lui vint pas de révélation. A la place, vint Kalinda Sharma.

Peut-être que Kalinda était une révélation. Alicia ne cesserait jamais d'envier à Kalinda la façon dont tout paraissait facile avec elle. Le travail, la mode, le sexe. Peut-être que c'était l'avantage d'être un tel mystère : le fait que les gens _ignorent_ vos difficultés, équivalait à ne pas en avoir.

« J'ai les clichés que tu voulais. » lui dit Kalinda en entrant, l'air décontracté, toute en bottes jusqu'aux genoux et en mode professionnel. « Décidément ton gars aime bien l'hôtel Omni, et pas pour y être tout seul.

- Bien sûr que non. » dit Alicia dans un souffle, tout en fourrant rapidement les papiers du divorce dans un tiroir afin de faire de la place pour les photos que Kalinda étalait sur le bureau.

« Il va falloir que tu te charges d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, mais peut-être que sa femme va arrêter de mentir pour le protéger.

- Super. » Alicia regarda d'un air sombre les preuves de l'infidélité qui s'étalaient sur son bureau. Cela ne lui apportait aucune joie de penser à l'épouse qui les verrait, et à la douleur qui s'ensuivrait, mais Kalinda avait raison. Il était possible que cela l'incite à commencer à prendre son propre parti plutôt que celui de son mari. Elle releva rapidement les yeux vers sa collègue. « Merci. Bon travail.

- Pas de problème. Je t'ai envoyé des copies numériques. Tu as besoin de celles-ci ? »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de les avoir où que ce soit à proximité. « Non. Prends-les, s'il te plaît. »

Il y avait un éclair de sympathie dans les yeux de Kalinda. Elle n'était jamais terriblement émotive – pas en apparence – mais elle sentait toujours lorsqu'Alicia avait des difficultés c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était devenue pour Alicia ce qui ressemblait le plus à une confidente, au cours des mois précédant et suivant sa séparation. « Compris. » Elle repêcha les clichés sur le bureau d'Alicia d'un geste vif et efficace, et les glissa de nouveau dans la pochette qu'elle tenait, avant de changer de sujet : « J'ai appris que c'était officiel. Félicitations. »

La nouvelle avait circulé. Alicia tendit les mains dans le vide dans un geste de célébration parodique. « C'est officiel à présent, j'ai raté mon mariage. Je mérite une médaille. »

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu se hâter de lui assurer à quel point au juste la décision qu'elle avait prise de quitter Peter et de demander le divorce était courageuse et justifiée, mais il s'agissait de Kalinda. « C'est ce que tu ressens ? »

Alicia fit signe que non d'un air penaud, avant d'appuyer la tête contre sa main. « Demande-moi dans quelques jours. Quelques mois. Ou à un autre moment, quand j'aurai vraiment eu une chance d'y penser. »

Kalinda accepta cela d'assez bonne grâce. « Tu es célibataire à présent. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Je suppose que oui. » C'était étrange, Peter et elle étaient séparés depuis quelques mois, et cela avait été une curieuse période de latence mais elle ne s'était sentie ni célibataire ni en couple, et le morceau de papier qu'elle avait reçu aujourd'hui avait peu contribué à changer cela.

Plus que célibataire, elle se sentait… déconnectée. Mais c'était toujours mieux que le manque de respect qu'elle avait ressenti pour elle-même pendant le temps où elle avait essayé de faire en sorte que ça marche avec Peter.

N'ayant plus rien à faire là, Kalinda se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte ouverte avant de faire une pause et d'adresser à Alicia un nouveau regard… et une question.

« Tu as envie d'aller prendre un verre un de ces jours ? »

Alicia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre machinalement que grand Dieu, oui, elle avait envie, avait besoin, qu'il lui _fallait_ un verre, le plus vite et le plus plein qu'il était humainement possible. Mais au bout d'un quart de seconde, elle prit conscience de quelque chose – peut-être était-ce le « un de ces jours » qui rendait cette proposition différente – et les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle battit des paupières. Pencha la tête de côté.

Kalinda l'observait patiemment, sa pochette en kraft serrée contre la poitrine – attendant juste une réponse pour pouvoir continuer sa journée.

« Je… » Que se passait-il, pour qu'elle n'arrive même plus à faire une phrase ? « Tu veux dire… ? »

Les yeux noirs et exotiques posés sur elle étaient à la fois empreints d'amusement et d'empathie pour ses difficultés. « Oui. Ce genre-là. »

Après coup, elle se serait donné des gifles pour avoir été aussi sacrément choquée. Elle soupçonnait depuis longtemps que les hommes n'étaient pas les seuls objets de l'intérêt de Kalinda en matière de sexe, et elle avait même remarqué que sa collègue la regardait, à l'occasion, avec quelque chose qui pouvait très bien être un soupçon d'attirance. Et franchement, ce n'était pas comme si le fait qu'une femme s'intéresse à une autre femme était une sorte de nouveauté pour elle bon sang, elle avait assisté aux réunions de l'association des parents et amis des gays et lesbiennes avec ses parents et son frère jusqu'à son départ pour la fac de droit.

En dépit de tout cela, elle regardait à présent Kalinda d'un air abasourdi, comme si celle-ci venait de lui demander de faire avec elle un voyage sur la lune. « Oh. Eh bien. J'ai juste… »

La seconde d'après fut la première où Alicia fut réellement, sincèrement et complètement convaincue qu'il y avait un dieu, car Diane surgit à la porte derrière Kalinda, frappa avec brusquerie, et se mit à parler à cent à l'heure d'un témoin auquel il fallait une préparation complète pour pouvoir comparaître à la barre le lendemain.

Réalisant que ce n'était pas près de finir, Kalinda adressa un rapide signe de tête à Alicia et s'en alla, la laissant saisir un mot sur trois de Diane, tandis que la tête lui tournait à la pensée de ceux bien plus concis de Kalinda.

oOo

Quand elle finit par avoir un moment à elle pour y penser, elle décida que Kalinda avait dû plaisanter. Même si elle était attirée par Alicia (à cette pensée une vague brûlante de confusion lui parcourut le corps, si chaude qu'elle dut retirer sa veste), il n'était pas possible qu'une jeune femme indépendante et sensuelle comme Kalinda ait envie de _sortir _avec une femme divorcée, qui avait la quarantaine, deux enfants, et un tas de problèmes émotionnels non résolus.

Cela n'avait tout simplement aucun sens.

Mais cela dit, Kalinda plaisantait rarement. Et jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était jamais évertuée à susciter la confusion chez Alicia ou à la mettre mal à l'aise.

Quelle importance de toute façon ? Quand bien même elle était sérieuse. Alicia n'était pas prête à sortir avec quelqu'un, avait-elle décidé.

En particulier sortir avec quelqu'un du bureau.

En particulier, sortir avec quelqu'un de _gay _du bureau_._

Elle en était fichtrement sûre. Cela n'avait donc aucun sens que cela la tracasse autant, alors que la réponse était toute trouvée. Et à présent, elle ignorait s'il arriverait jamais à Kalinda d'aborder à nouveau le sujet, sans qu'elle-même ne dise quelque chose.

Eh bien, il _fallait_ qu'elle en dise quelque chose. Laisser les choses en plan sans les résoudre avait été jusqu'à présent l'histoire de sa vie, et elle n'en pouvait plus.

C'est pourquoi elle mit à profit sa frustration et fit preuve d'une soudaine audace lorsque l'occasion se présenta : lorsqu'elle aperçut Kalinda toute seule qui attendait l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'elle vit que la cabine était vide, Alicia passa à l'action et se hâta de la rejoindre. Elle y parvint juste avant que les portes ne se referment derrière elles. Enfin seules.

Kalinda haussa à son intention un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.

Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. « Ce que tu as demandé l'autre fois… Tu le pensais ?

- Oui. » Une réponse simple, sans explication.

Eh bien. Cela faisait déjà _une _question de résolue. Qui ouvrait la porte à tout le reste.

Alicia s'appuya contre la rampe métallique qui courait tout autour de la cabine de l'ascenseur. « Eh bien, euh… Je suis flattée. Mais… Je ne crois pas que ce serait une très bonne idée ? » Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention faire sonner le dernier mot comme une question, mais ce fut ainsi qu'il franchit ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle craignait que Kalinda ne lui demande cela. « Parce que… Je suis trop vieille pour toi. »

A présent, elle était la cible du regard « Kalinda ne croit pas un mot de ce que tu racontes. » Demande de brevet déposée. « Allons donc. Il y a bien trop de meilleures excuses pour utiliser celle-ci. »

La frustration lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. « C'est vrai pourtant ! J'ai des enfants, et un divorce, et tous ces … bagages ! » Ses mains esquissèrent un geste d'impuissance.

« Je sais tout ça. Et je t'ai demandé quand même. »

Kalinda ne faisait jamais rien sans avoir calculé son coup et y avoir réfléchi en long, en large et en travers, et Alicia le savait. Merde.

Elle essaya de nouveau.

« Le divorce vient _à peine_ d'avoir lieu. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être émotionnellement au mieux pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Et puis… il y a le fait qu'on travaille ensemble.

- Tu sais, tu pourrais te contenter de dire « je suis hétéro », et on en resterait là. » fit remarquer Kalinda.

Qu'avait donc cette femme de particulier qui maintenait perpétuellement Alicia au bord d'un sentiment de malaise pas totalement déplaisant ? La seule occasion où elle était sûre d'aimer cela à cent pour cent, était quand elles buvaient ensemble. Et même alors, le matin, elle avait souvent envie de se donner des gifles pour en avoir autant dit, rien que pour empêcher Kalinda de la regarder de la façon dont elle la regardait en ce moment précis.

« Je ne sais plus toujours ce que je suis. » marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Elle était sûre que son visage était d'un rouge aussi flamboyant que le pull cramoisi qu'elle portait.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec un tintement à l'étage du parking, et les portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant. Aucune d'entre elles ne bougea pendant un instant.

La voix de Kalinda n'avait jamais autant frôlé la gentillesse. « Ecoute Alicia. Je propose juste qu'on aille prendre un café. Pas qu'on se marie. Fais-moi confiance, si jamais j'ai l'impression que ça devient _sérieux_… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je serai partie avant toi. »

Elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, mais atteignit cependant son but. Kalinda avait raison. Elle était bien la dernière personne dont Alicia avait besoin de s'inquiéter qu'elle n'empiète sur sa nouvelle vie de célibataire indépendante. Elle n'était ni Will, ni Peter, ni _qui que ce soit_ avec qui Alicia avait déjà été.

Et … Alicia l'aimait bien.

Kalinda fit un pas hors de l'ascenseur et sortit dans le garage. Les portes allaient à nouveau se refermer dans une seconde, laissant Alicia à la traîne – une chance de manquée pour toujours. Ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle le ressentit. Quelque part, tout au fond de son cerveau, son subconscient lui criait dessus.

Ce fut peut-être ce sentiment d'urgence qui lui fit dire ce qu'elle dit ensuite. « Eh bien… Je suppose… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Un café n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kalinda eut un sourire en coin. « Je suppose qu'il peut toujours y avoir une première fois.

- Tu ne me facilites pas les choses ! » la gronda Alicia, et juste avant que les portes ne se referment et les séparent, elle surprit le sourire de Kalinda.

« Ce week-end alors. Juste un café. Je t'appelle. » cria Kalinda dans l'interstice entre les portes qui se réduisait puis disparaissait, laissant Alicia se demander comment au juste il était possible de changer d'avis si vite, le temps d'un trajet dans l'ascenseur.

Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait été si nerveuse à l'idée d'un café.

oOo

Pour finir, ce fut dimanche. Alicia s'efforça de penser à autre chose le samedi d'avant, retourna au bureau pour finir des paperasses, et consacra la soirée à refaire en partie la décoration de sa chambre (même s'il y avait un bon moment que Peter n'y avait plus dormi, son influence était perceptible partout sur les murs, les rideaux et même les meubles, et c'était une de ses résolutions post-divorce de se l'approprier davantage. ) Cette distraction fut efficace jusque vers dix heures du soir, heure où elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait mettre pour une première rencontre gay avec une collègue de bureau autour d'un café.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, le lit parsemé d'une douzaine de pulls et de chemisiers au bas mot, elle dut se contraindre à croiser son propre regard dans le miroir et dire : « Ca suffit. »

Ce n'était que Kalinda. Elles étaient amies. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles avaient un rendez-vous galant (_non, pas galant, juste un café, elle n'était pas prête à sortir avec quelqu'un_), qu'Alicia devait se transformer en adolescente pétrie de nervosité.

En dépit de ses propres arguments rassurants, elle dormit d'un sommeil agité. Dans ses rêves, elle parcourait un labyrinthe où aucune direction possible ne lui paraissait sûre.

oOo

Lorsqu'Alicia arriva au café, Kalinda était déjà là, ce qui la surprit (pourquoi cela la surprit-elle ? Peut-être s'était-elle imaginée que Kalinda prendrait plaisir à user du pouvoir de faire attendre les gens) elle était assise avec son ordinateur portable à une petite table ronde, au milieu de la boutique animée. Elle avait les jambes croisées, une posture impeccable, et même si c'était le week-end, elle était habillée à peu près comme pour le travail, à part le jean qui remplaçait sa jupe habituelle.

Alicia s'arrêta à l'entrée, avant de s'avancer à l'intérieur et de faire savoir qu'elle était arrivée, et regarda Kalinda. Analysant cette image, s'efforçant de distinguer la collègue, de l'amie, de la femme.

Par le passé, elle avait mis toute attirance qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour Kalinda sur le compte de l'admiration ou de l'affection d'une amie. Mais à présent, dans ce contexte, son attention se concentrait sur cette femme en tant qu'être sexué – elle sentait ressurgir cette brûlante confusion d'hier.

Les yeux de Kalida se levèrent soudain comme si elle avait senti qu'on l'observait, et surprirent Alicia en train de la contempler. _Prise sur le fait._

« Salut ! » Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, fermant son portable de son autre main manucurée.

Ne pouvant tarder plus longtemps, Alicia obéit, s'obligeant à afficher un sourire amical. « Salut ! Ca fait longtemps que tu attends ?

- Je n'attendais pas. J'étais en train de travailler. Mais je suis contente que tu sois là, comme ça je peux arrêter. »

Alicia s'assit en face d'elle avec précaution, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le siège ne supporte pas son poids. Kalinda était en train de faire signe au barman, qui vint jusqu'à leur table et regarda Alicia d'un air interrogateur, car Kalinda avait déjà une tasse posée devant elle.

« Oh. Un cappucino ? » Rien qu'à ce mot, son estomac se retourna, et elle rectifia. « Un déca serait mieux. » lui dit-elle. Si jamais ses nerfs se tendaient _davantage_, elle avait l'impression que les vibrations risquaient de la faire tomber de son siège.

Kalinda, d'autre part, semblait parfaitement zen, et sirotait son café en considérant Alicia avec intérêt. « Tu es nerveuse.

- Pas exactement nerveuse, juste… » Sa défense était sortie machinalement, mais elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait aucune utilité. « Nerveuse. » acheva-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Et sa nervosité reposait en grande partie sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont ceci était censé se passer. Etait-elle censée faire quelque chose de différent des autres fois où elle et Kalinda étaient allées boire un verre, ou avaient passé du temps libre ensemble ? Etaient-elles censées discuter de ce que cela changeait, ou se contenter d'ignorer le sujet ? Pourquoi donc était-elle en train de faire cela ?

Au lieu de débattre avec elle du fait qu'elle devrait ou non être nerveuse, Kalinda adopta une autre ligne de conduite : « Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? »

La pluie et le beau temps. Sur ce terrain, elle pouvait s'en sortir. Elle émit un soupir de soulagement momentané qu'elle espérait discret. « Ca allait. Je m'habitue peu à peu à ce qu'il y ait des jours où les enfants ne sont pas là. »

Kalinda but une gorgée de son café, et simultanément, le barman revint avec celui d'Alicia. Elle l'accepta avec un sourire poli.

« Peter les a tous les week-ends ?

- A peu près. On essaie d'être souple, et jusqu'ici ça fonctionne. Mais les pauses peuvent être … agréables, quand il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui partager l'autorité parentale pendant la semaine. » Il était tout à fait impossible que ce sujet intéresse Kalinda. Au bout de cinq minutes, Alicia avait déjà l'impression qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'intéressant avec qui sortir. « Mais… J'ai un peu travaillé, et commencé à réaliser mon projet de redécorer la chambre.

- Redécorer, hein ? Ta chambre est si jolie. » dit Kalinda d'un ton songeur.

C'était vrai. Kalinda avait déjà été dans sa chambre. Elle avait même (bien que de façon platonique, et même professionnelle) été dans son lit. Tous ces détails semblaient soudain tellement plus importants et … troublants. « Il y avait un certain nombre de choses que je me suis promise de faire, une fois le divorce réglé. Entre autres, redécorer.

- Quelles étaient les autres ?

- De garder un jour par semaine pour moi, pendant lequel je ne travaillerais pas du tout. De passer plus de temps avec mes enfants quand je les ai, afin de contre-balancer l'influence de mon ex-belle-mère. De me remettre au yoga au bout de … je crois que ça doit faire à peu près trois ans maintenant. » Alicia haussa les épaules. « C'était les plus importantes. »

Kalinda pencha la tête. « Est-ce que c'est ton psy ? On dirait un truc de psy.

- Mon Dieu non, je ne peux pas aller chez le psy. Je n'en sortirais jamais. » Elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

« Tant mieux, parce que je ne sors pas avec les gens qui vont chez le psy. Trop de problèmes. »

Alicia battit rapidement des paupières. « Vraiment ? »

Kalinda lui adressa un regard oblique, amusé. « Non. Pas vraiment. »

Bien sûr, enfin. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait donc ? Etait-elle tellement déstabilisée par toute cette situation qu'elle n'était pas capable d'échanger de banales plaisanteries ? Apparemment, son sens de l'humour était l'une des choses qu'elle avait laissées à Peter dans le divorce. « Oh, mon Dieu. » dit-elle en soupirant, certaine que jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait autant rougi qu'elle ne l'avait fait ces derniers jours.

Kalinda avait l'air de s'efforcer de réprimer un sourire ou un franc éclat de rire. « Détends-toi, ce n'est pas un test. »

Alicia se frotta la figure. « Je me sens si stupide. Pourquoi on n'est pas sorties prendre un _vrai_ verre ? La tequila facilite les choses.

- J'y ai pensé. Mais on sort souvent prendre un « vrai » verre, alors je me suis juste dit qu'on ferait quelque chose de différent. Pour faire la distinction. » Kalinda lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. « Pourquoi ne pas voir ça comme une pause : du temps pour toi. L'une de tes résolutions. »

Alicia prit une profonde inspiration, expira. Empoigna fermement sa tasse, même si le verre trop chaud lui brûlait un peu la peau. « Désolée. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de ne faire que me défouler au sujet du divorce en t'en parlant. Ce… ce n'est pas drôle comme sujet.

- Ca te préoccupe. » Kalinda décroisa et recroisa les jambes sous la table. Son pied effleura le mollet d'Alicia, qui dans son état d'hyper-vigilance, dut réprimer l'envie de sursauter. « C'est naturel. » Une pause, et puis quelque chose qu'Alicia était certaine d'avoir forcément mal entendu. « Quand j'ai mis fin à mon mariage, il a fallu quelques … ajustements. »

C'était une bonne chose que son expérience au tribunal l'ait entraînée à se contenir presque entièrement lorsqu'elle était choquée, car sinon, elle aurait très bien pu recracher sa gorgée de café sur le portable de Kalinda. Elle l'avala avec peine. « Pardon ? »

Kalinda la contempla avec calme, clairement confiante dans le fait qu'Alicia l'avait entendue la première fois.

« Kalinda, je ne savais pas du tout. Tu as été mariée ?

- Eh bien. » Elle plissa les lèvres d'un air pensif, comme si elle considérait ce souvenir de très loin. « Ce n'était pas exactement mon choix. »

Alicia ne serait jamais capable de comprendre la nonchalance qui semblait sous-tendre chez cette femme chaque mot, chaque acte, alors qu'elle-même se sentait tellement déconcertée, stupéfaite. « Je… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de dire quoi que ce soit. » Kalinda semblait être en train de l'étudier, de chercher des indices de … quelque chose. « On a tous des choses dans notre passé. Elles se produisent, on y fait face, et on passe à autre chose. Exactement comme tu es en train de faire. »

L'esprit d'Alicia était à présent envahi par un million de questions, mais la posture de Kalinda avait changé, ses yeux reflétaient une prudence nouvelle. Et même si cela avait été son choix de révéler ce scoop en particulier, à présent, son expression semblait décourager toute autre discussion sur le sujet.

Retrouvant la faculté de bouger, Alicia se contraignit à ramener la tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres pour boire à nouveau, tâchant de redonner à tout cela un quelconque sens de la normalité. Lorsqu'elle la reposa sur la table, Kalinda était toujours en train de la contempler stoïquement. Elle la défiait de … quoi ? d'insister ? de laisser tomber ? de se contenter de se lever et de s'en aller ?

« Kalinda Sharma, qui es-tu ? » murmura-t-elle tout haut.

De manière inattendue, Kalinda rejeta la tête en arrière et émit un petit rire. « Il vaudrait mieux trouver d'abord qui tu es, toi. »

Et peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Puis, elle changea de sujet, comme si elle ne venait nullement de dire à l'instant à Alicia quelque chose qui avait l'air très sérieux. En particulier pour ce qui était _juste un café_.

Elles discutèrent ensuite pendant un moment elles se remirent à parler du travail, un sujet plus confortable (« confortable » au sens large même si techniquement, cela enfreignait sans doute sa résolution du « jour sans travail », cela lui paraissait un petit soulagement). Et Kalinda était agréable, nullement embarrassée vraiment, elle était comme d'habitude, et cela aurait dû mettre Alicia encore davantage à son aise.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans un coin de son esprit qui ne voulait pas la lâcher – comment Kalinda avait-elle appelé ça ? – la _distinction_. Elles n'étaient pas que des collègues qui se détendaient après une dure semaine de travail, ni même que deux bonnes copines qui papotaient le dimanche autour d'un brunch.

Elles étaient deux personnes attirées l'une par l'autre.

Elle. Etait attirée par Kalinda.

L'idée ne la lâchait pas, et ne l'autorisait pas à se sentir à l'aise ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle resta sur les nerfs, faisant machinalement la conversation tout en buvant une autre tasse de café, jusqu'à ce que Kalinda regarde sa montre.

« Il faut que j'y aille.

- Ah oui ? » Alicia ressentit du soulagement, et rien qu'une infime trace de déception irrationnelle.

« C'était amusant, cela dit. J'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça. » Sans attendre qu'Alicia réponde, elle se leva, prit sa veste en cuir sur le dossier de son siège, et la glissa sur ses épaules. Puis elle tira son portefeuille et posa quelques billets sur la table… assez pour couvrir toute l'addition.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'Alicia se mettait à protester, Kalinda leva une main pour l'interrompre. « Quand tu m'inviteras, tu pourras payer. » Alicia se tut.

Kalinda se pencha et pressa ses lèvres chaudes du café sur la joue d'Alicia. « On se voit au boulot. » Puis elle sortit, ses hanches parfaites se balançant à chacun de ses pas assurés.

Le visage d'Alicia la brûlait à l'endroit que les lèvres de Kalinda avaient touché, comme si elles avaient été chauffées au point de l'ébouillanter. Elle eut soudain la folle pensée que c'était sans doute le cas : que tout ce qui reposait sous la froide surface de Kalinda était d'une chaleur infernale, et peut-être était-ce pourquoi Kalinda le contenait si bien – autrement, elle réduirait tout le monde autour d'elle en cendre.

Elle resta assise seule un long moment, tandis que la demi-tasse de café qui lui restait refroidissait. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui venait de se passer, encore moins de savoir si elle avait envie que cela se reproduise. Mais ce serait sans doute une bonne chose que de trouver la réponse.

oOo

L'une des plaies de son métier – avoir du travail à faire aussi bien chez elle qu'au bureau – devint pour le reste de la journée une bénédiction, même si cela officialisait le faut qu'elle avait failli à l'une de ses « résolutions ». Elle l'employa de nouveau comme moyen de se distraire, avec une efficacité discutable, et ses enfants lui manquèrent désespérément, car ils étaient toujours la meilleure diversion de toutes. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait une pause pour manger, faire les corvées, ou respirer, son esprit revenait au même dilemme.

Elle avait eu un rendez-vous galant… avec _Kalinda_ (elle avait à présent dépassé le stade du « juste un café », et si ce n'était pas _sortir avec elle,_ c'était tout de même bien un rendez-vous galant.) Et même si elles n'avaient rien fait pendant ce rendez-vous qu'elles n'aient déjà fait les autres fois où elles avaient passé du temps ensemble hors du travail (à part ce petit baiser sur la joue), l'intention était différente – et cela était suffisant pour bouleverser complètement l'équilibre d'Alicia. Elle avait toujours pris plaisir à la compagnie de Kalinda, mais à peine pouvait-elle faire ne serait-ce que cela, quand elle ne parvenait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'étrangeté de toute cette situation.

Et puis, Kalinda lui avait dit cette chose. Cette chose qui, venant de quelqu'un d'aussi réservé que Kalinda, était… stupéfiante. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça, pour se contenter de le minimiser un instant après ? Il était si étrange de se dire que peut-être, pour Kalinda, absolument rien de tout cela n'était une affaire – un précédent mariage, une nouvelle identité, ou un rendez-vous galant avec une collègue de travail plus âgée et divorcée.

Toute cette histoire projetait Alicia complètement hors de son élément, et la nuit d'après ce qui était censé n'être qu'un café, elle resta allongée dans son lit à y réfléchir. Au cours de ces heures d'insomnie, la pensée que c'était une folie se fit de plus en plus insistante.

C'était ridicule de sa part, de prétendre qu'elle pouvait se contenter de sortir avec Kalinda. D'agir comme s'il était un jour possible qu'elle se sente à l'aise en sortant avec une femme, ou seulement qu'elle passe du « bon temps », sans avoir au moins la _possibilité_ que cela devienne quelque chose de plus. Orientation sexuelle mise à part, Alicia aimait les relations, et Kalinda…

Eh bien, elles étaient l'ennemi mortel de Kalinda.

Aux petites heures, elle avait tout résolu. Ca suffisait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle allait devoir parler à Kalinda le lendemain, être honnête avec elle - ça n'allait pas être gai - et essayer de revenir à la normale.

L'idée la frappa que « ne pas être gaie » avec Kalinda était d'une drôlerie hilarante, et avant de finir par sombrer dans le sommeil, elle rit dans son oreiller de son propre ridicule.

oOo

Il n'y avait pas officiellement de pause déjeuner chez Lockhart-Gardner, mais les employés prenaient le temps quand ils pouvaient. Ce jour-là, Alicia en fit une priorité lorsqu'elle trouva Kalinda en route pour le bureau de Diane dans la matinée, et lui demanda si elle voulait bien aller faire un tour avec elle à l'heure du déjeuner. Aller faire un tour était terriblement cliché, mais Alicia ne se sentait tout simplement pas à l'aise pour discuter de ces choses-là dans les murs de son sanctuaire professionnel. Il était déjà assez fâcheux qu'à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans le bureau de Will, elle se souvienne d'eux en train d'agir de manière… guère professionnelle.

Kalinda ne laissa paraître ni inquiétude ni surprise (à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Kalinda n'était pas du genre inquiet ni surpris), mais accepta assez aimablement.

A présent, il fallait qu'Alicia aille jusqu'au bout.

Il tombait quelques flocons lorsqu'elles sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers le parc voisin. L'air était d'un froid mordant, qui incitait la plupart des gens à rester douillettement dans leur bureau, et rendait le parc bien moins peuplé qu'à l'accoutumée, à part une poignée de joggers intrépides et emmitouflés. Les préoccupations d'Alicia l'empêchaient de ressentir pleinement le froid, mais elle resserra néanmoins plus étroitement son manteau autour de son corps d'un geste inconscient. Elle avait préparé ce qu'elle allait dire, mais malgré cela, elle découvrit que les mots ne voulaient pas sortir dans l'air glacial, et elles marchèrent toutes deux en silence pendant presque un quart d'heure, les mains gantées enfouies dans leurs poches tandis qu'elles faisaient presque le tour du parc.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » finit par lui demander Kalinda, brisant le silence et lisant en Alicia comme dans le livre ouvert qu'elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être en la présence de la jeune enquêtrice.

Il ne servait plus à rien désormais d'éviter le sujet ou de remettre à plus tard – si elle agissait ainsi, tout l'intérêt de cette promenade serait perdu à cause de sa lâcheté – Alicia ne se donna donc pas la peine d'essayer. Elle se contenta de soupirer et de commencer à expliquer.

« Tu vois… Je t'aime bien. » commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. « Ces dernières années ont changé beaucoup de choses, et sans doute la plus importante est qu'elles ont fait radicalement diminuer le nombre de personnes que j'aime bien. Et auxquelles je fais confiance. Et je ne veux pas perdre une des seules personnes qui me restent, à cause d'une… vague histoire pour me remettre de mon divorce.

Kalinda lui jeta un coup d'œil et haussa un sourcil tout en marchant. « Tu penses que passer plus de temps avec moi va t'inciter à m'aimer moins ?

- Non ! Je pense que passer plus de temps avec toi va t'inciter à en avoir marre de _mes_ névroses et c'est toi qui m'aimeras moins. » Et Dieu en était témoin, c'était la pure vérité.

Cette déclaration ne lui valut pas de réponse, à part un regard ironique. Kalinda ne se sentait jamais tenue d'offrir des paroles de réconfort quand on ne les lui demandait pas spécifiquement.

« C'est juste que… » Alicia soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle sentait les flocons de neige, froids et vifs sur son visage. « J'ai presque 40 ans, Kalinda. J'en suis un peu trop loin dans la vie pour être en train d'expérimenter. Et je ne veux pas me servir de toi et de … _ceci_… comme moyen de trouver qui je suis.

- Eh bien, si tu n'arrives pas à prononcer le mot qui décrit ce que nous faisons, c'est sans doute une bonne indication que tu ne devrais pas le faire. »

Son approbation était une porte de sortie, et Alicia se sentit simultanément soulagée … et blessée. Rien qu'un peu. _Essaie de me convaincre. Rien qu'un peu plus que ça_.

« On peut rester amies, n'est-ce pas ? » supplia-t-elle. Elle n'était même pas entièrement sûre que Kalinda l'ait jamais considérée comme une amie en premier lieu : elle révélait si peu. Mais assez tristement, en dépit du fait qu'elle n'avait guère plus qu'une connaissance superficielle de Kalinda – celle-ci était pourtant la meilleure amie d'Alicia en ce moment précis. La seule personne à qui elle avait jamais fait part de ce qu'elle ressentait au sujet de Peter, de Will, des enfants, de sa _vie_. La pensée que cela lui soit retiré la rendait anxieuse, voire même légèrement paniquée.

Kalinda eut un petit rire léger. « Rien n'a changé Alicia. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Elles étaient presque revenues à la grille, à l'entrée du parc. La neige tombait un peu plus fort, à présent elle adhérait à l'herbe et aux arbres, et peu de gens passaient sur le chemin – quelques personnes se dépêchaient de retourner au travail après avoir un peu trop traîné pendant leur pause déjeuner.

Alicia posa sa main gantée sur le bras de Kalinda, qui s'arrêta net. « Merci », lui dit-elle avec une intense reconnaissance, « Pour ta compréhension. »

Kalinda se tourna vers elle, dans ses bottes à hauts talons, malgré tout plus petite qu'Alicia. Des flocons se prenaient dans ses cheveux et dans ses cils surnaturellement longs et noirs. « Hé. N'en parlons plus. »

Une rafale plus forte souffla, et la neige tourbillonna autour d'elles : de gros flocons épais qui semblaient bien trop lourds pour tournoyer si joyeusement en l'air. L'un d'eux tomba sur la lèvre inférieure de Kalinda, pleine, couleur framboise, et s'y accrocha. Alicia se retrouva préoccupée par ce flocon, et le regarda devenir de plus en plus petit puis finir par fondre, laissant derrière lui une trace d'humidité qui rendit la bouche de Kalinda encore plus brillante qu'auparavant.

Le temps sembla s'écouler au ralenti. Pour la première fois depuis que Kalinda lui avait fait perdre son équilibre en l'invitant à aller prendre un café (juste un café), toute pensée consciente la quitta.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, Alicia Cavanaugh Florrick fit quelque chose d'imprévu, et d'extrêmement téméraire.

Elle embrassa Kalinda Sharma.

Ce ne fut pas le meilleur premier baiser qu'elle ait jamais échangé. Il était rapide – trop rapide – et il n'y avait pas eu une semaine, une heure, ou ne serait-ce qu'une minute d'anticipation et d'excitation pour y conduire. Mais il était doux, exaltant car inattendu, et plein d'un potentiel qu'Alicia ne pouvait même pas commencer à saisir.

Lorsqu'elle recula, elle fut ébahie de voir que, peut-être pour la première fois dans l'histoire de leur amitié, elle avait réussi à surprendre Kalinda – même si ce n'était presque rien si l'on considérait à quel point elle venait de se surprendre elle-même.

« … Vraiment ? » demanda Kalinda, incrédule.

« Je suppose… ? » Les mots étaient incertains, interrogateurs, mais avant qu'elle ait pu se décider pour d'autres, Kalinda jeta subrepticement un regard à droite, puis à gauche – puis attrapa Alicia par les revers de son caban, et l'attira pour un baiser bien plus déterminé.

Celui-ci fut plus long, mais bien loin de l'être assez. Il y avait un vertigineux contraste entre ce qui était assurément les lèvres les plus douces qu'elle ait jamais embrassées, et la manière d'embrasser la plus magistrale qu'elle ait jamais expérimentée. La langue de Kalinda, douce comme le velours, trouvait dans la bouche d'Alicia tous les bons endroits pour la rendre frémissante de plaisir, et pendant quelques secondes d'impuissance, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de faire confiance à Kalinda pour s'être assurée que ni collègues ni appareils photos n'étaient témoins de ce moment, parce qu'il était certainement hors de question qu'Alicia soit la première à s'écarter cette fois-ci.

Quand elles finirent par se séparer, il fallut un certain temps pour que tout redevienne net. Les premières choses qu'Alicia remarqua furent une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée du chignon toujours parfait de Kalinda, et le fait que son rouge à lèvres avait à peine bavé. La pensée lui traversa paresseusement l'esprit, qu'elle devrait demander à Kalinda à l'occasion quelle marque elle utilisait, et plus tard dans la journée, elle trouverait comique que ce soit là le détail qu'elle avait trouvé important, après avoir fait ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Kalinda pencha la tête. Son visage était malicieux à présent, son haleine chaude visible dans l'air froid. « Tu disais donc que tu étais trop vieille pour expérimenter ? »

Alicia supposa que, prête ou non, la prochaine étape était de sortir ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

Peut-être ce baiser aurait-il dû rendre les choses plus embarrassantes plutôt que l'inverse, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alicia était incapable de déterminer avec précision pourquoi, mais plus tard, elle se dit que cela avait un rapport avec le fait d'avoir réellement _choisi _de faire avancer les choses, plutôt que de se sentir entraînée dedans – même si elle n'avait pas réellement idée où elle mettait les pieds. En tout cas, la semaine de travail se déroula sans étrangeté entre elle et Kalinda elles faisaient leur travail, étaient aussi amicales _et_ professionnelles que d'habitude, et la seule chose de vraiment différente était le regard qu'elles échangeaient à l'occasion, qui durait sans doute un tout petit peu plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée – ainsi que les sourires rapides mais lourds de sens qu'elles échangeaient avant de détourner les yeux.

Un accord, en quelque sorte.

Leur sortie suivante fut pour dîner le week-end d'après, lorsqu'Alicia fut de nouveau délivrée des exigences du rôle de parent. Et cette fois, Alicia n'avait pas une conscience aussi aiguë de la différence fondamentale sur laquelle reposait leur discussion à propos du travail, des collègues, et du temps où elle était à la fac de droit (elle divertit Kalinda en lui racontant comment le véritable respect que Will lui témoignait n'avait pas pour origine son éthique professionnelle, mais les dizaines de fois où elle l'avait battu à plates coutures au bière-pong). Cette fois, Kalinda ne fit pas mention de sa vie passée, et elle n'eut pas à le faire : les choses semblaient juste … plus _faciles_ la deuxième fois.

C'était fou, mais dans son subconscient, une partie d'Alicia avait l'impression d'avoir gagné une sorte de sésame en embrassant une fille comme si son moment de sensualité intrépide dans le parc signifiait qu'elle était en quelque sorte davantage capable de cela qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé jusque là. Elle était donc aussi bavarde que d'habitude, et elles s'attardèrent longtemps après que l'on eut retiré leurs assiettes, à siroter leur verre de vin en discutant.

Il arriva pourtant un moment où la conversation prit fin, et Alicia réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu ce qui se passerait _après_ la fin du rendez-vous. Elles étaient parties chacune de leur côté après le café, mais cette fois, on était samedi soir, et il n'était pas encore si tard…

« J'ai encore du vin chez moi. » dit-elle tout à trac, pour combler le silence qui ne s'était pas installé depuis si longtemps que ça. « Si tu as envie. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement, retrouvant sa timidité sous le regard intense de Kalinda.

Mais Kalinda ne la laissa pas souffrir longtemps. « Bien sûr. J'ai envie. » Puis elle fit un clin d'œil qui noua le ventre d'Alicia. Le temps qu'elles aient réglé l'addition (Alicia s'en chargea, puisque cette fois c'était elle qui invitait), elle se sentait pratiquement euphorique, grâce à un mélange d'excitation et d'anticipation nerveuse dont elle n'avait pas ressenti l'équivalent depuis la première fois où elle avait ramené Peter dans sa chambre à la résidence des étudiants de 3e cycle de Georgetown.

Soudain, toute cette histoire de quadragénaire divorcée ne lui paraissait plus du tout si importante.

oOo

Elles ne débouchèrent jamais le vin. Pour la première fois depuis la séparation et le divorce, Alicia se réjouissait de pouvoir rentrer dans un appartement vide. Kalinda était jolie, et le regard d'Alicia était irrévocablement attiré par l'échancrure que dévoilait son pull bleu décolleté. Lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Kalinda, celui-ci était entendu et amusé. Prise sur le fait. Encore.

« Tu veux qu'on remette ça, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Kalinda avec un petit sourire, et il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle entendait par _ça_.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles atterrirent sur le divan, occupées à s'embrasser comme un couple d'adolescents – pas tout à fait comme un couple d'adolescents, en réalité, parce que c'était plus lent et plus sensuel, et que cela manquait notablement de cafouillages ainsi que d'efforts pour dépasser le stade du baiser. Kalinda était assise à cheval sur ses genoux, toute habillée, la jupe remontée, et le cuir de ses bottes effleurait l'extérieur des cuisses d'Alicia. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Alicia avait un adulte sur les genoux, et après un temps d'accoutumance, elle découvrit qu'elle prenait plaisir à sentir son poids sur elle, à être entourée par le parfum entêtant et exotique de Kalinda, tandis qu'elle faisait courir ses mains du haut en bas de son dos, les posait sur ses hanches, et l'embrassait – encore et encore.

Les baisers étaient incroyables – profonds, mouillés et érotiques. Le reste demanda un certain temps d'accoutumance au début, elle trouva cela fastidieux que les seins de Kalinda les empêchent d'être _complètement_ serrées l'une contre l'autre – mais bientôt elle sentit qu'elle s'adaptait, qu'elle acceptait, et même qu'elle appréciait de les sentir frôler les siens. A plusieurs reprises, ses doigts passèrent sur l'attache du soutien-gorge sous le fin tissu du pull de Kalinda et s'y arrêtèrent, mais elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à passer à l'étape suivante, et elle était heureuse que Kalinda ne l'y pousse pas.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle était encore au nirvana, mais elle avait peur que Kalinda ne commence à s'ennuyer.

« Désolée. » chuchota-t-elle tandis que Kalinda, le nez dans son cou, lui chatouillait la peau sous l'oreille. « Tu es sans doute habituée à aller bien plus vite que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Est-ce que tu me traites de traînée ? » demanda Kalinda. Alicia commençait à mieux savoir quand elle était en train de la taquiner.

« Je t'appelle une femme adulte. Ce qui est plus que ce que je peux dire à _mon_ sujet en ce moment précis. » Elle était embarrassée par son manque de préparation dans tout cela.

A ces mots, Kalinda eut un petit rire, un son étouffé et sexy, et en dépit de la frustration qu'engendrait la situation, Alicia se retrouva tout de même ravie de voir à quel point Kalinda semblait rire plus que d'habitude au cours de ces moments d'intimité avec elle.

« Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même. Tu m'as l'air d'une femme adulte. » chuchota Kalinda contre son cou, tout en effectuant avec ses hanches un lent mouvement de rotation aguicheur. « Une femme… tout ce qu'il y a … d'adulte. » Elle ponctuait chaque pause en mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure d'Alicia, dont les yeux se fermèrent devant tant de sensualité. Bon sang, ce que cette femme était en train de lui faire.

A la périphérie de sa conscience, elle entendit son téléphone se mettre à sonner dans son sac … il commença en sourdine, et le volume augmenta peu à peu.

« Dis-moi que tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. » murmura Kalinda, en lui mordillant le menton de façon persuasive.

Mais il s'agissait d'une sonnerie familière (choisie en personne par celle qui appelait) commise par une quelconque idole pop, un adolescent consternant à la coupe de cheveux affreuse. « Non. » gémit Alicia en laissant reposer une seconde sa tête contre l'épaule de Kalinda. « Il s'agit de Grace. »

Kalinda soupira tout en descendant de ses genoux, et se réinstalla sur le divan tandis qu'Alicia se levait et repêchait son portable.

« Voilà ce que tu gagnes à sortir avec quelqu'un qui a des enfants. » la réprimanda-t-elle à moitié, agitant vers elle un doigt qui signifiait « je te l'avais dit » tout en prenant l'appel. Kalinda se contenta de balayer la remarque d'un geste.

« Salut, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » dit Alicia dans le combiné, en espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas l'essoufflement qu'elle ressentait.

Mais Grace était indifférente à ce que sa mère avait bien pu être en train de faire avant qu'elle n'appelle, et se lamenta sur un ton désagréable que son père ne veuille pas l'autoriser à aller à un certain concert de rock le lendemain avec Shannon, et est-ce qu'Alicia voulait bien avoir la bonté de lui expliquer qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, et qu'elle était capable de décider seule quoi faire de ses dimanches soirs, en particulier vu que rien ne pouvait arriver de mal puisque tout le monde là-bas allait être _chrétien_. Le temps qu'il fallut à Alicia pour expliquer à Grace que lorsqu'elle était chez lui, elle devait suivre les règles de Peter, pour répondre à plusieurs variations du thème récurrent « vous êtes trop injustes », puis pour appeler Peter afin de décider comment gérer l'effondrement de Grace après que sa fille lui ait raccroché au nez (sans doute pour aller pleurer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive dans sa chambre, puisque de toute évidence, ses parents « n'allaient jamais la laisser en sortir »), l'ambiance sexy et insouciante de la soirée était efficacement dissipée.

Elle gémit et lorsque cela fut fini, épuisée, jeta son téléphone sur le coussin du divan, avant de se répandre en excuses auprès de Kalinda qui feuilletait un magazine déniché au cours du psychodrame. « Je suis vraiment navrée. Quand ils sont ici, ils agissent comme si je les gênais, mais quand Peter établit vraiment des règles, je suis tout à coup de nouveau très demandée.

- Ces gosses. A croire qu'ils manquent de maturité ou quelque chose. » Kalinda lui adressa un clin d'œil et se leva, expédiant de nouveau le magazine sur la table basse. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je devrais y aller de toute façon. Il se fait tard.

- Très drôle. » Elle se frotta la figure. Elle se sentait coupable à la fois en tant que parent et en tant que flirt, tiraillée dans bien trop de directions opposées. « Tu ne peux pas rester, tu es sûre ? J'ai toujours ce vin.

- Le vin me va. Et toi aussi. » Pourtant, Kalinda se baissait pour ramasser son manteau et son sac qui avaient rapidement atterri par terre à leur arrivée, dans leur impatience d'avoir une intimité physique. « Ce qu'il y a, c'est que… » Elle se retourna pour faire face à Alicia, et se rapprocha d'un pas. « C'est sans doute une bonne idée d'y aller progressivement. Mais… Je ne suis pas une très gentille fille. Si je reste plus longtemps, on va de nouveau se sentir bien. Et je serai tentée de faire de très vilaines choses. »

Alicia ne put réprimer le frisson qui la parcourut tandis que Kalinda lui posait une main sur la hanche et que son souffle lui caressait les lèvres d'une manière engageante. « Ah oui ? » demanda-t-elle, fière d'avoir seulement réussi à répondre.

« Oui. Je vais donc rentrer chez moi et me mettre au lit. Et là je penserai à ces vilaines choses. En attendant la prochaine fois.

- La prochaine fois. » Le murmure d'Alicia se perdit sur les lèvres de Kalinda tandis qu'elles échangeaient un baiser prolongé pour se dire au revoir.

Après le départ de Kalinda, Alicia regagna le sofa hébétée, et en dépit du psychodrame familial inattendu de ce soir, elle s'écroula étourdie avec un brusque éclat de rire – comme si elle était une jeune fille de seize ans qu'on vient juste d'inviter au bal de fin d'année.

C'était encore difficile à dire, mais peut-être que cette histoire de rendez-vous galant gay entre collègues n'était pas si mal, après tout.

oOo

Elle était très occupée au travail – presque débordée, et les enfants se montraient pénibles la plupart du temps pendant la semaine quand Alicia les avait, c'est pourquoi pendant le mois qui suivit, ce fut le fait d'anticiper ses rendez-vous du week-end avec Kalinda qui lui permit de continuer à se sentir énergique et saine d'esprit. Elles sortirent boire un verre à deux reprises, ainsi qu'une autre fois pour dîner, et une fois – fait choquant, à la suggestion de Kalinda – elles restèrent chez Alicia pour la soirée et regardèrent des films ensemble. Elles ne discutaient jamais de ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire (Dieu merci : Alicia n'aurait même pas su quoi dire) il n'y eut pas de nouvelles révélations bouleversantes, et tout comme avant qu'elles ne se lancent là-dedans, Kalinda était heureuse de tenir leurs conversations éloignées de tout sujet personnel la concernant elle ou sa vie en-dehors du travail.

A deux reprises, alors qu'elles étaient de sortie, elles rencontrèrent des gens qu'elles connaissaient : une fois, un vieux client, la suivante, une juge du tribunal de grande instance et son mari. Les deux fois, Alicia sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'ils échangeaient des banalités : c'était sûr, elles venaient de se faire prendre. Mais jamais qui que ce soit ne s'en émut – qu'y avait-il de curieux dans le fait que deux collègues sortent dîner ensemble ? Il y avait un soulagement coquin et terriblement étrange dans le fait de se cacher (se cachaient-elles ?) en pleine vue de tous.

Aussi bizarre qu'aurait dû sembler à Alicia le fait de partager autant d'elle-même et de son temps avec quelqu'un qui était une telle énigme, elle se sentait curieusement soulagée que cela soit aussi cohérent – il s'agissait là de cette même Kalinda qu'elle en était venue à admirer, respecter et aimer pendant leurs heures de travail. Peut-être bien qu'Alicia ignorait presque tout de _qui_ était Kalinda, mais elle en apprenait davantage sur sa manière d'être. Et elle découvrait qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup.

Kalinda aimait les vieux films avec Lauren Bacall parce qu'elle admirait sa classe : sa démarche calme et confiante, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience d'être jeune ou s'en moquait, ni du fait que les femmes n'étaient pas censées être des dures à cuire à cette époque. Kalinda pouvait boire du café tard dans la soirée (et le faisait) sans qu'il ne la rende insomniaque ou nerveuse, et adressait à Alicia un sourire entendu lorsque celle-ci méditait avec envie sur la résistance physique des femmes plus jeunes. Mais lorsque Kalinda finissait par être fatiguée, son accent glissait, rien qu'un peu – vers quelque chose de chantant et d'exotique qui rendait Alicia folle de curiosité.

Il y avait un endroit, juste au-dessus de la clavicule de Kalinda, qui la faisait infailliblement prendre une brusque inspiration lorsqu'Alicia l'embrassait ou le parcourait de sa langue.

Et, davantage qu'elle ne l'en aurait crue capable, Kalinda était patiente. Il était évident que Kalinda la désirait. Alicia le voyait à la façon dont elle la regardait (pas au travail – au travail, son visage impénétrable était légendaire, mais à la fin de la journée, elle baissait sa garde, et son regard parcourait le corps d'Alicia comme une caresse soyeuse), et elle le sentait assurément à la façon dont Kalinda la touchait et l'embrassait. Mais à la fin de leurs rendez-vous, Kalinda se dégageait toujours gentiment de leurs étreintes et prenait congé, quand elle aurait pu convaincre Alicia sans aucune difficulté de faire, selon ses propres termes, « de très vilaines choses ».

En fait, ce fut au cours de cette première soirée cinéma qu'Alicia commença à se sentir comme celle qui bousculait l'autre dans cette relation. Le générique avait pris fin depuis longtemps, leurs verres de vin vides gisaient abandonnés sur la tablette du canapé, et Kalinda avait les mains sous sa chemise. Et ces petites mains douces et habiles faisaient par-dessus le soutien-gorge d'Alicia des choses qui la rendaient absolument folle. Bon sang, cela faisait tellement longtemps pour elle, que ces longs préliminaires l'avaient transformée en une personne résolument avide de sexe qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Tout à coup, elle se moquait éperdument de ne pas savoir au juste ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ni où tout cela la menait – tant que Kalinda ne cessait jamais de lui faire _cela._ Elle trouverait des réponses à tout le reste à mesure.

« Je t'en prie… Faisons-le … Je suis prête… » dit Alicia d'une voix haletante. Elle n'avait aucune idée si c'était vrai ou non, mais son corps parcouru d'élancements réclamait davantage de soulagement que ses propres mains ne pourraient lui en procurer ce soir après le départ de Kalinda, et elle aurait dit n'importe quoi.

Kalinda soupira, à moitié couchée sur Alicia le long du canapé, et indéniablement intéressée par ses seins ce soir. « Tu es excitée. Ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être prête.

- Si ça l'est. Tu essaies de me torturer. » gémit Alicia, et Kalinda eut un petit rire contre l'encolure soudain pas assez décolletée de son corsage.

Pour se venger, Alicia embrassa Kalinda à _cet _endroit qui la faisait frissonner doucement et perdre son sourire malicieux.

Certes, Kalinda la désirait. Mais elle s'en tenait pourtant à l'idée « d'y aller progressivement » avec une détermination opiniâtre.

Alicia se demandait s'il se pouvait que Kalinda couche avec d'autres personnes, et que ce soit là ce qui rendait si facile pour elle d'y aller doucement. Cette pensée mettait Alicia mal à l'aise, et elle la repoussa, car de telles choses n'avaient d'importance que si toutes deux étaient_ sérieuses_. Ce que bien sûr elles n'étaient pas.

Pourtant, sérieuses ou pas, cela devenait … une habitude, peut-être était-ce le mot. Une chose sur laquelle elle comptait, qu'elle ait été censée le faire ou pas. Et en vérité, c'était là ce qui lui permettait de se sentir plus à l'aise avec toute cette histoire, car, eh bien – la stabilité et la routine étaient en quelque sorte son truc.

Le fait de se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise suscita chez elle un nouveau dilemme – que dire aux enfants, si elle leur disait quoi que ce soit ?

Certains jours, Zach et Grace semblaient comprendre en gros pourquoi elle avait dû faire ce qu'elle avait fait concernant le divorce, et ne la traitaient guère différemment de la manière dont ils l'avaient toujours fait. D'autres fois, ils paraissaient maussades, pleins de ressentiment – même si du fait qu'ils étaient des adolescents, peut-être fallait-il s'attendre à cela, divorce ou pas.

Quelle que soit la façon dont ils se comportaient, ils étaient ses enfants, et si ces dernières années lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'était qu'il ne ressortait jamais rien de bon à ne pas être honnête avec eux. Un lundi soir, elle s'efforça donc de capter leur attention après qu'ils aient mangé.

« Je suis sortie plusieurs fois avec quelqu'un », leur dit-elle. « Ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux, mais … je ne veux pas vous mentir là-dessus. »

Le visage de Grace exprima le dégoût tandis qu'elle levait un instant les yeux du jeu vidéo dans lequel elle était plongée. Zach semblait … guère ravi, mais pas aussi intolérant que sa sœur.

« Vous venez juste de divorcer toi et papa. Tu es sûre d'être prête pour ça ? » demanda Zach, et Grace enchaîna en disant : « On ne va pas être obligé de dîner avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est écoeurant.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir pour quoi je suis prête. » dit-elle honnêtement, choisissant de répondre à la question moins insultante de Zach. « Mais en ce moment, j'apprécie la compagnie de cette personne, et je voulais que vous le sachiez. »

Apparemment satisfaite qu'il n'y ait aucun danger imminent de dîner « écoeurant », Grace retourna sans un regard à son jeu vidéo. Zach fit preuve d'un peu plus d'empathie, et la gratifia d'une rapide pression sur l'épaule. « On veut seulement que tu sois heureuse. » lui dit-il. Puis il disparut dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée.

Et Alicia fut satisfaite de s'être montrée suffisamment honnête avec les enfants, mais pas assez en détail pour causer un désarroi significatif alors que ce n'était pas justifié. Et elle tâcha d'ignorer que le seul fait d'en parler à ses enfants faisait de sa relation avec Kalinda quelque chose de plus qu'un accord confidentiel entre elles deux, et plaçait automatiquement la barre plus haut.

oOo

Un vendredi après-midi, Kalinda passa la tête dans le bureau d'Alicia, balayant la pièce du regard pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient seules. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? »

Elles n'avaient pas fait de projets, aussi Alicia fronça-t-elle le nez, curieuse. « Comme d'habitude. Je dépose les enfants. Souper. Peut-être quelques courses. Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux qu'on traîne ensemble ? »

Traîner ensemble ? Voilà qui était nouveau. « Chez moi ? » Puis elle se sentit stupide, car l'endroit où habitait Kalinda était, et resterait probablement toujours, une forteresse de mystère.

« Oui. »

Elle adressa à Kalinda un regard soupçonneux. « Tu veux juste me torturer un peu plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kalinda. « Négatif. Pas cette fois. »

Alicia plaisantait presque, mais quand elle réalisa ce que signifiaient implicitement les paroles de Kalinda, son cœur tambourina contre ses côtes et elle en resta bouche bée. Son expression devait valoir de l'or, car le sourire de Kalinda se fit plus amusé. « Je… euh… d'accord.

- J'arrive vers neuf heures ?

- Entendu. » se força à répondre Alicia. Comment cette femme faisait-elle pour _toujours_ réussir à la désarçonner ?

« Super. Et, Alicia ? Ne t'habille pas trop. » Il y avait de la malice dans sa voix.

« … Ou pas du tout ? » Ceci sortit de sa bouche sans permission, la choquant elle aussi, mais une fois que ce fut fait, elle ne fut pas mécontente d'elle-même, car vraiment, Kalinda méritait bien qu'on la taquine à son tour.

Kalinda ouvrit la bouche, toujours souriante, manifestement enchantée, et peut-être fière de voir Alicia faire preuve de cran. « Oh, excellent ! » Elle pointa le doigt vers elle et fit un clin d'œil. « A tout à l'heure. »

Ce soir-là, Alicia déposa les enfants chez Peter en un temps record (les mettant dehors assez vite pour que Zach l'accuse perfidement : « Bon dieu, M'man, tu veux vraiment te débarrasser de nous ou quoi ? » Et elle se sentit abominable, car la réponse véridique était oui.) Elle ne fit pas de courses, et ne mangea guère – mais à la place, se mit à ranger et se préparer avec effervescence tout en se maudissant d'être si névrotique et en se jurant de convaincre Kalinda d'accueillir chez elle leur prochaine rencontre, parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle s'inflige un tel stress toutes les semaines.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, elle manqua de sauter au plafond. Seigneur ! Elle n'avait pas été aussi à cran depuis… eh bien depuis son premier rendez-vous pour « juste un café » avec Kalinda. Elle croyait avoir dépassé ce stade.

En ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit Kalinda, qui avait l'air exactement comme d'habitude. Du coup, Alicia se sentit insuffisamment habillée, avec son T-shirt de Georgetown et son jean (même si en vérité, elle avait choisi le jean en question pour la manière flatteuse dont il épousait ses courbes).

Kalinda avait également un sac de cuir noir de la taille d'une petite valise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? » demanda Alicia, confuse.

Kalinda la frôla en entrant. « J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Alicia battit des paupières. Kalinda n'était pas du genre à faire des cadeaux. « Tu as un cadeau pour moi ?

- Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. » Kalinda était déjà à l'autre bout du salon. Elle fit une pause lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Alicia ne la suivait pas. « La chambre ? »

«Y aller progressivement », était en train de se transformer en « avancer à pas de géant », à une vitesse qu'Alicia n'arrivait pas à suivre. « D'accord. » dit-elle lentement. « Tu… ne perds vraiment pas de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors qu'Alicia traînait derrière, le rire de Kalinda retentit dans la chambre, suivi de « Ca rend vraiment bien ! »

Elle avait presque oublié que Kalinda n'avait pas vu sa chambre depuis qu'elle avait appartenu à Peter et elle. A présent, elle était toute en teintes jaunes, vertes et ivoire, et lui paraissait bien plus chaleureuse – et bien plus à elle. « Tu trouves ? » Elle entra et découvrit Kalinda assise sur son lit, en train de délacer ses bottes.

« Absolument. Tu peux baisser un peu les lumières ? »

Tout cela lui paraissait un peu … mis en scène, mais elle ne se sentait pas en position de s'opposer à Kalinda, en particulier après l'avoir quasiment _suppliée_ de faire cela les dernières fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées. Elle alla régler la luminosité de la lampe dans le coin de la chambre, sans cesser d'observer avec curiosité la femme sur le lit.

Lorsque Kalinda se leva après avoir rangé ses bottes à côté du lit, elle était de dix centimètres plus petite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue, et Alicia se sentit tellement décontenancée qu'elle eut presque besoin de s'asseoir à son tour.

« Une serviette de toilette ?

- Pardon ? » Alicia ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu as une serviette de toilette ?

- Euh … oui, dans la salle de bain.

- Oh, parfait. » Kalinda disparut dans la salle de bain adjacente et revint une seconde plus tard avec une serviette… elle était bleu ciel, d'une couleur assortie aux anciennes teintes de la chambre d'Alicia avant qu'elle ne la refasse. Elle la déplia, la secoua, et l'étendit bien à plat au milieu du lit. « Bon, je vais aller préparer une ou deux choses. Enlève tes vêtements et allonge-toi là sur le ventre. » Et puis elle disparut de nouveau.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Alicia terrorisée fut absolument certaine que tout cela était une très grosse erreur que Kalinda avait du sexe et des relations une idée qui était manifestement quelque chose d'entièrement simple et pratique, qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de lui faire l'amour, mais plutôt de la _roder_, et que la chose la plus judicieuse à faire était de déguerpir. Et vite !

Et puis elle retrouva la raison.

« Tu vas me faire un massage ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton surpris.

Kalinda s'affairait dans la salle de bain. « Est-ce que ça te va ? » cria-t-elle.

De soulagement, Alicia manqua d'éclater de rire. « Grand dieu oui ! » Tout d'abord, elle fut seulement reconnaissante qu'il ne se soit pas agi d'une sorte de « sexe pour les nuls » utilitaire, mais elle ne se rappelait même plus à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'on lui avait fait un bon massage. «Ca serait merveilleux.

- J'espérais que tu serais de cet avis. »

La tension retombée, il fut presque plus facile pour elle de se déshabiller à présent, qu'il ne l'aurait été sans ce mouvement de panique. Elle rit tout bas et se moqua d'elle-même tandis qu'elle retirait son T-shirt, le pliait impeccablement et le posait sur la chaise couleur crème près de la lampe. Il fut suivi par son jean et ses chaussettes. Elle n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de retirer son soutien-gorge, mais conserva son bikini noir – peut-être qu'elle en arriverait au point où elle abandonnerait toute pudeur, mais pour l'instant…

Oui. De petits pas. Elle monta avec précaution sur le lit où elle s'allongeait chaque nuit mais quelque chose de nouveau bourdonnait dans son corps, et tout lui paraissait un peu différent.

Alicia entendit plutôt qu'elle ne vit Kalinda revenir dans la chambre, au léger bruit de ses pieds nus sur le sol, et il lui parut curieux pendant un instant de ne pas entendre le cliquetis de ses bottes. Alicia imagina de quoi elle devait avoir l'air pour Kalinda, étalée là, vêtue seulement de sa petite culotte noire, et pour le reste, rien qu'une étendue de peau lisse et pâle, et elle frissonna de sa propre vulnérabilité. Fermant résolument les yeux, elle sentit l'autre femme monter sur le lit, et puis se mettre à cheval sur ses hanches. Son poids exerçait une pression agréable. Jetant un coup d'œil le long de son propre corps pendant une seconde, Alicia vit l'une des jambes de Kalinda, revêtue de ce qui semblait être un pantalon de yoga foncé.

Ceci était _tout à fait _ différent.

Mais ça allait. C'était même bien.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une lotion sortant d'un flacon, et puis Kalinda qui frottait l'une contre l'autre ses mains glissantes, ensuite une odeur de noix de coco dans l'air. Alicia respira profondément.

« Ca te plaît ? » demanda Kalinda.

Alicia fit oui de la tête dans son oreiller.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de mieux ? » Elle baissa la voix comme si elle conspirait. « Elle a bon goût aussi. »

Cela se voulait bien sûr provocateur, et fut efficace. La nervosité qu'Alicia ressentait avait déjà commencé à laisser place à quelque chose de plus agréable, et à présent une douce chaleur de braise commençait à s'intensifier dans son ventre – en particulier lorsque les mains de Kalinda se pressèrent contre sa peau nue pour la première fois.

Ces mains-là étaient petites, mais fortes et fermes – Alicia n'en était pas étonnée. Pas plus qu'elle ne fut surprise par les gestes experts le long de son dos et sur ses épaules, qui lui disaient que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que Kalinda faisait cela.

Elle s'efforça de se taire et de se contenter de prendre plaisir au contact de Kalinda. Mais…

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. De faire ça pour moi.

- Tu es toujours en train de t'occuper de tout le monde. Tu mérites un petit quelque chose en retour. » Kalinda se pencha en avant et massa un peu plus profondément les côtés de ses omoplates. « De plus, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de te détendre un peu. » A ce moment, Alicia réalisa que la femme perchée sur elle n'avait pas non plus de chemise – et pour la première fois elle dut réprimer physiquement un gémissement. Mais ensuite Kalinda lui chuchota à nouveau « Détends-toi » à l'oreille, et continua à la toucher de cette façon magique qui était simultanément apaisante et excitante, et elle se sentit fondre sur le matelas.

Pourtant, dans cette petite partie de son cerveau qu'elle ne pouvait jamais vraiment faire taire, elle se demandait pourquoi ceci avait lieu ce soir – tout cela semblait si intime, délicieux et inattendu, et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi en faire. Et puis elle se sentit bête de _vouloir_ en faire quelque chose, alors que c'était tout simplement merveilleux tel quel.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, à réfléchir elle adorait cette sensation, peau contre peau et tellement engageante, mais avait le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose et il lui fallait absolument savoir ce que c'était – ce que Kalinda réprimait, alors même qu'elle était en train de donner.

« Kalinda ?

- Hmm ? » Ses mains glissèrent avec fluidité sur l'arrière des bras d'Alicia, de haut en bas et retour.

« Quel âge avais-tu ? Quand tu t'es mariée ? »

De façon prévisible, les mains sur son dos s'interrompirent … mais seulement une fraction de seconde avant que Kalinda ne se reprenne. Alicia s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle évite complètement de répondre, mais à la place, elle obtint : « J'étais trop jeune. » Puis même un développement : « Pas seulement pour moi. Pour n'importe qui. »

Alicia ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle insistait en ce moment : peut-être s'imaginait-elle que Kalinda perchée sur elle à demi-nue serait plus honnête – une vulnérabilité émotionnelle assortie à celle du corps. « Et comment y as-tu mis fin ? »

Cette fois Kalinda ne fut pas surprise, elle ne s'interrompit donc pas. Mais il s'écoula bien encore quelques instants avant qu'Alicia n'obtienne une réponse verbale. « Par des moyens auxquels je n'aime pas particulièrement penser. »

C'était ce qu'Alicia imaginait. Elle appuya l'oreille contre son oreiller, consciente qu'elle ferait mieux de s'arrêter à présent avant d'agacer Kalinda. Mais elle avait l'impression que ses lèvres étaient aussi relâchées que son corps était en train de le devenir. « Est-ce que c'est ça que Blake a contre toi ? »

A présent, Kalinda se penchait de nouveau en avant, et massait les épaules d'Alicia tandis que ses mamelons lui effleuraient le dos. « Alicia ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Blake maintenant. » Son haleine soulevait les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient l'oreille d'Alicia.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas de Blake dont il est question. » murmura Alicia. Mais avec le contact accru de son corps et la façon dont Kalinda lui parcourait le lobe de l'oreille de sa langue, il devenait plus difficile d'entretenir son indignation.

« Non, vraiment pas. C'est seulement toi et moi, ici. » Kalinda cambra le dos, appuyant pleinement ses seins contre Alicia à présent et massant son corps avec le sien.

Elle n'était vraiment pas fair-play. Mais elle n'avait également pas tort. C'était là quelque chose qu'Alicia – que toutes deux ? – avait attendu longtemps, et à présent Alicia était en train de les en distraire.

« Retourne-toi. » chuchota Kalinda, et ces deux mots sonnèrent comme la plus émoustillante des obscénités. Elle s'écarta d'elle, et l'air frais qui s'engouffra le long du dos d'Alicia lui donna la chair de poule.

Elle eut l'impression que ses bras étaient en caoutchouc tandis qu'elle s'en servait pour se redresser et se retourner sur le lit, faisant face à Kalinda à peu près nue pour la première fois. Son instinct lui dicta aussitôt de détourner les yeux : bien sûr, elle avait déjà vu des femmes nues, mais elle avait été conditionnée dès qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter les vestiaires à détourner le regard – bien évidemment, on ne contemplait pas les seins des autres femmes.

Elle surmonta vite cela, parce qu'il s'agissait de Kalinda, et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse _ne pas_ la contempler. Et lorsqu'elle le fit, elle eut un instant d'émerveillement, suivi d'un brusque accès d'insécurité.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Kalinda avait déjà couché avec des femmes plus jeunes. Sans doute de petites créatures au corps et aux seins fermes, à la peau parfaite, et bien entendu, dénuées des vergetures laissées par deux accouchements. Des femmes comme Kalinda elle-même.

Seigneur, Alicia avait complètement oublié qu'avec l'excitation de coucher avec quelqu'un de nouveau, arrivait inévitablement la terreur de se faire rejeter. D'être comparé à d'autres, et jugé déficient. Elle dut se forcer pour croiser le regard de Kalinda.

Mais le regard de Kalinda était occupé à effectuer lentement son propre itinéraire coquin. Et il semblait très, très satisfait. Elle passa les pouces dans la culotte de bikini d'Alicia – la dernière barrière entre elles. Lentement, Kalinda la fit glisser le long de ses jambes, les doigts semblables à des pinceaux sombres contre la chair pâle des cuisses d'Alicia.

_Oh Seigneur. Ca allait arriver. _

Kalinda remonta. Se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres d'Alicia, profondément et lentement. Et puis elle commença à descendre.

Alicia inspira brusquement tandis que les lèvres de Kalinda effleuraient le haut de ses seins. « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Mmm. Il faut vraiment ? » De petites mains encadraient ses seins pâles tandis qu'elle les embrassait.

« Oui ! Je … Bon sang ! » Des lèvres douées tiraillaient ses mamelons, une langue palpitait contre eux.

«Pourquoi as-tu tellement envie de parler ? » Un nez titillait le dessous de ses seins, une bouche lui chatouillait les côtes, et ce contact était follement excitant.

« Je… Je… » Sa cohérence suivait la même pente glissante que la bouche de Kalinda le long de son ventre. « J'ai dit aux enfants que je voyais quelqu'un. »

Les lèvres de Kalinda s'immobilisèrent un instant contre la peau du ventre d'Alicia, et elle leva les yeux. « Tu essaies de me faire arrêter ?

- Non ! » gémit Alicia, dont la protestation offrit suffisamment satisfaction à Kalinda pour qu'elle poursuive aussitôt son voyage. Sa langue tournoya paresseusement sur la hanche d'Alicia. « Je voulais juste…_oh._ » Kalinda était en train de souffler une bouffée d'air chaud sur son sexe, rendant de manière à la fois délicieuse et déconcertante son clitoris hyper-sensible, et il fut clair qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen qu'elle arrive à verbaliser ce qui était en train de se court-circuiter dans sa tête – même si elle en avait envie.

Des choses comme le fait qu'elle ne faisait _pas _cela avec des gens auxquels elle n'était pas attachée sincèrement et profondément de quelque façon. Que même en tant qu'étudiante, lorsque quelques baisers étaient la chose la plus inoffensive qu'on puisse faire avec quelqu'un, elle se sentait quand même coupable après avoir embrassé en passant un type qu'elle ne connaissait pas au cours d'une soirée sur le campus – et si ses mains commençaient à se balader, elle prenait la porte, peu importait à quel point au juste elle était ivre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses mœurs, et absolument tout à voir avec la personne qu'elle était.

Que tout ce qu'elle désirait était une quelconque petite indication que tout cela signifiait pour Kalinda quelque chose d'autre qu'une amitié drôle et sexy, et une plaisante distraction.

Mais alors, la bouche de Kalinda se posa sur la partie la plus intime et la plus sensible d'elle-même. Et ensuite, le centre de son attention rétrécit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait franchement plus qu'une seule chose qu'elle désire dans l'univers.

Kalinda donna lentement un grand coup de langue de bas en haut. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Et puis elle s'interrompit et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

« Ma puce », murmura-t-elle, « _putain_, qu'est-ce que tu as bon goût. » Et puis sa langue repassa à l'action, et la tête d'Alicia s'enfonça de nouveau brusquement dans l'oreiller.

Peut-être était-ce le terme affectueux, si totalement inattendu. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont l'accent de Kalinda roula sur ce juron, ou la façon dont sa langue roulait sur le clitoris d'Alicia, ou celle dont ses doigts semblaient être partout à la fois – en Alicia, palpitant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, pinçant ses mamelons – ou peut-être était-ce l'anticipation, des semaines de désir, de préliminaires et de curiosité qui conduisaient à cet instant précis. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, la pure sensation sexuelle la frappa comme un tremblement de terre – incroyablement émouvante, bouleversante, la réduisant à l'état de créature impuissante et gémissante qui ne pouvait qu'agripper les draps dans ses poings serrés et geindre éperdument de plaisir.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Kalinda avait attendu si longtemps – pour s'assurer que lorsque cela finirait par avoir lieu, le monde d'Alicia en serait ébranlé, et son cerveau pratiquement submergé par cette sensation incroyable. Si tel était le cas, cela fonctionna – cela se produisit à une vitesse aveuglante, si facilement, et aussitôt que cet orgasme l'atteignit, une petite partie d'elle-même fut convaincue qu'à cause de cela, elle était désormais perdue pour tout autre amant qu'elle puisse avoir à l'avenir. Personne à part Kalinda n'était capable de faire ça tout à fait comme _ça_.

Tout aussi rapidement, arriva ensuite un sentiment d'égoïsme terrible : Kalinda lui avait si librement offert du plaisir, tandis qu'Alicia l'avait à peine touchée en retour. Certes, Kalinda était celle qui possédait de l'expérience, mais Alicia s'était toujours enorgueillie d'être une amante généreuse, et il n'y avait vraiment pas d'excuse pour tout ce qu'elle venait de prendre.

Avant même que les contractions de son orgasme aient commencé à se calmer, Alicia avait remonté Kalinda par les épaules, et écrasait des lèvres exigeantes contre les siennes tandis qu'elle lui fourrait une main entre les jambes. A travers le fin tissu de son pantalon de yoga, Kalinda était brûlante et très, très mouillée.

A ce geste inattendu (et sans doute maladroit), Kalinda eut un hoquet contre la bouche d'Alicia et recula un peu. « Oh là, oh là ! » Elle fit courir son pouce le long de la lèvre inférieure d'Alicia, puis repoussa ses cheveux décoiffés derrière son oreille. « Il n'y a rien de mal à te contenter de te détendre et d'en profiter un petit moment. Déjà … reprends ton souffle, d'accord ? » dit Kalinda avec un petit rire.

Ironiquement, à l'injonction de se détendre, Alicia fut envahie d'un accès d'anxiété. « Mais je me suis sentie si bien grâce à toi. Je veux juste… »

Kalinda écarta la main d'Alicia qui était occupée à tenter d'égaliser le score. Elle la porta à ses lèvres, et embrassa les doigts d'Alicia d'un geste surprenant de tendresse. « C'est caractéristique.

- Quoi ? » Le mot se prolongea plus longtemps qu'Alicia n'en avait l'intention, la faisant un peu sonner comme un enfant qu'on a privé de son jouet.

« De vouloir que la personne avec qui vous couchez prenne son pied, sinon vous avez l'impression d'avoir quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Pour ça vous êtes toutes pareilles, vous les femmes hétéros. »

Oubliant pour le moment cette accusation (ou pourquoi cela serait tellement un mal), Alicia éclata d'un rire essoufflé. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu me voies encore comme ça après… » Elle désigna d'un geste sa nudité, puis celle de Kalinda, et se remit à pouffer de plus belle. Toute cette délicieuse oxytocine libérée par l'orgasme faisait son effet.

Kalinda lui accorda un demi-sourire, mais non pas la satisfaction de rire aussi. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te vois ? »

Ses gloussements se calmèrent tandis qu'elle se réinstallait contre les oreillers. « Je suppose que je me voyais ainsi, mais… toutes ces histoires de noir et blanc ne m'ont jamais tellement réussi.

Très bien. » Kalinda posa l'une de ses paumes contre sa poitrine, et la laissa se promener sur la peau encore glissante. « Eh bien. Nous ne sommes pas pressées. Je vais prendre une douche, et te laisser un peu de temps pour décider de quelle nuance de gris tu veux être exactement. Et ensuite je reviens et… on en rediscute. Ca te va ?

- Très bien. » acquiesça Alicia à contre-cœur. Elle soupira tout en fermant les yeux.

L'adrénaline s'évacuait lentement de son corps, et un peu de temps pour se reposer avant de réfléchir à d'autres …_ activités_ … semblait réellement très agréable. Elle sourit de contentement en sentant un baiser posé sur son front.

Puis elle s'assoupit, pas assez profondément pour rêver, mais assez pour ne pas entendre la douche se mettre en route ou Kalinda remuer dans la salle de bain. Son corps rassasié accepta volontiers le repos mais il bourdonnait encore avec une intensité qui lui garantissait qu'elle serait bientôt réveillée, réclamant encore plus. Plus de sexe ? Plus de contact ? Simplement plus d'intimité, sentir la chaleur d'un corps tiède, doux et _en vie_ contre le sien ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. Elle se sentait heureuse, en sécurité, et elle était sûre que ce qui arriverait lorsqu'elle se réveillerait serait aussi bon que ce qui s'était produit avant qu'elle ne se laisse gagner par le sommeil.

oOo

Il ne pouvait pas s'être écoulé plus de quinze ou vingt minutes, mais lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent et firent la mise au point, ce fut de nouveau sur Kalinda. Elle se présentait de profil à Alicia tandis qu'elle se tenait debout devant le miroir de la coiffeuse, enveloppée

pour tout vêtement dans une des serviettes bleu ciel de la salle de bain. Et elle était en train de brosser ses cheveux mouillés par la douche.

La surprise d'Alicia contribua à lui faire reprendre ses esprits, tandis qu'elle réalisait que depuis des années qu'elles se connaissaient, elle n'avait _jamais_ vu Kalinda les cheveux dénoués.

Kalinda était éblouissante, toujours. Elle était confiante, sexy, et avait une garde-robe à tomber. Mais ainsi – avec les cheveux sur les épaules, sans maquillage, et sans son uniforme jupe courte et bottes à talons aiguilles – elle était terriblement adorable. A tel point que le cœur d'Alicia manqua de s'arrêter, et qu'elle n'eut pas conscience qu'elle se dirigeait vers Kalinda jusqu'à ce que ses pieds basculent au bord du lit et touchent le sol. Papillon - flamme.

Kalinda interrompit son brossage lorsqu'Alicia apparut par-dessus son épaule dans le miroir, où elle croisa son regard.

« Tu es si belle. » chuchota Alicia comme s'il s'agissait d'une confession et si inadéquate à pouvoir communiquer quoi que ce soit de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais c'était tout ce dont elle était capable sur le moment. Elle posa les mains sur les épaules nues de Kalinda. Sa peau humide était douce et attirante sous la chaleur de ses paumes.

Les yeux de Kalinda se fermèrent. Elle posa la brosse à cheveux sur la coiffeuse, et se pencha en arrière contre la poitrine d'Alicia, ses cheveux mouillés appuyés contre sa peau. Alicia laissa descendre ses mains le long des bras de Kalinda tandis qu'elle appuyait les lèvres à la base de son cou. Alicia reconnut sur Kalinda le léger parfum de son propre shampoing et de son savon, mais en quelque sorte, sur _elle_, l'odeur était tellement plus captivante.

Sans qu'elle en ait conscience, ses doigts se portèrent à l'endroit où la serviette était rentrée au-dessus des seins de Kalinda, et la détachèrent délicatement. La serviette tomba par terre. Simultanément, Kalinda ouvrit les yeux et pivota dans ses bras.

Le regard qu'elles échangèrent alors était presque farouche. Elles se tenaient pied à pied, toutes deux aussi nues et sans défense qu'elles l'avaient jamais été en présence l'une de l'autre. La respiration de Kalinda s'était accélérée cela aurait pu être purement l'excitation, ou le désir, mais Alicia imagina qu'il s'y mêlait aussi rien qu'un peu de peur – ou peut-être voulait-elle juste se sentir moins seule face à la sienne.

Alicia avait envie de cela. Elle _était_ prête. Ce fut le premier instant où elle le sut avec certitude.

Elle tendit le bras, enfonça la main dans ces magnifiques cheveux noirs dénoués, et attira vers la sienne la bouche de Kalinda, qu'elle embrassa lentement et avidement. Puis elles se dirigèrent vers le lit comme une seule personne.

C'était différent, et pourtant pas du tout. Elle avait déjà fait cela auparavant : pas avec une femme, mais l'acte d'explorer une autre personne, de se concentrer sur ses réactions – chaque soupir, hoquet ou frémissement de la peau lui révélant la manière unique de procurer du plaisir, et comment accepter le plaisir en retour. Le corps de Kalinda lui paraissait magnifique chaque centimètre un mystère à découvrir et à comprendre, et un paysage doux, soyeux et souple à parcourir lentement de ses doigts curieux et de ses lèvres. Conformément à l'esprit de leur relation, il n'y eut pas d'impatience ou de course à l'orgasme – seulement de longs et somptueux instants, puis des heures d'_expérimentation_.

Ce ne fut pas parfait elles n'eurent pas une connaissance magique ou immédiate du corps de l'autre. Elles s'exhortèrent mutuellement en guidant la main de l'autre et en chuchotant des indications, apprenant les endroits les plus sensibles de l'autre, la bonne vitesse et la pression nécessaire aux différents stades de leur excitation. Elles partageaient comme de nouvelles amantes et des étudiantes curieuses – parfois douces, parfois non, faisant des faux pas en chemin, mais apprenant vite.

Et lorsque vint la complétude de Kalinda – avec une respiration tremblante, des poings serrés, et un brusque juron – Alicia eut un instant de folle satisfaction disproportionnée, pour avoir été celle qui avait fait perdre contenance à Kalinda, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Que Kalinda lui ait permis d'assister à cela.

Lorsque Kalinda finit par ouvrir les yeux et trouva Alicia en train de l'observer avec intensité d'entre ses jambes, un grand sourire apparut lentement sur son visage. « Tu es si sacrément fière de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bon dieu, oui ! » souffla Alicia en lui retournant son sourire rayonnant. Elles rirent ensemble tandis que Kalinda la pressait de remonter, et elles s'écroulèrent, enchevêtrées dans les draps et l'une dans l'autre.

Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'au matin.

oOo

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange au début lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Etrange mais agréable. Il fallut un certain temps à son esprit engourdi par le sommeil pour mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était, mais lorsqu'elle y parvint, cela la fit sourire.

Depuis presque deux ans maintenant, sa première pensée au réveil allait à ce que seraient les épreuves et les jugements qui l'attendaient (au propre comme au figuré) et à la façon dont elle allait les affronter. Aujourd'hui, cependant, sa première pensée fut pour …

Toutes les choses qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

Alicia était seule dans le lit, mais elle entendait des bruits en provenance de la salle de bain, et il n'y avait pas de mot sur l'oreiller, elle savait donc tout au moins qu'elle n'avait pas été _entièrement_ reléguée au rang d'aventure d'un soir. S'étirant voluptueusement, elle attendit que Kalinda émerge : elle-même avait à présent désespérément besoin d'une douche, et elle se demanda paresseusement si elle pouvait convaincre Kalinda de se joindre à elle.

Mais lorsque Kalinda sortit, elle était presque toute habillée, à part ses fameuses bottes et son pendentif en fer à cheval, qui était posé sur la table de nuit. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau relevés, lisses, brillants et stricts, son maquillage refait, et elle ressemblait de nouveau à une gravure de mode.

« Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois déjà toute prête alors que je suis encore dans cet état-là. » maugréa Alicia en passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Kalinda lui adressa un sourire énigmatique tout en se penchant par-dessus Alicia pour attraper son collier.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

- Non, tu avais besoin de dormir. Moi aussi, mais il y a une paire de choses dont je dois m'occuper. » Les doigts de Kalinda s'escrimaient derrière son cou sur le fermoir en argent. Alicia entreprit de sortir du lit dans l'intention de l'aider, mais Kalinda fit non de la tête – elle allait se débrouiller.

« Sûre que tu ne peux pas rester pour le petit-déjeuner ? » Alicia se sentait déçue mais non pas rejetée – du moins pas encore. Le travail de Kalinda induisait des horaires encore plus bizarres que les siens, et elle aurait sans doute dû s'estimer heureuse qu'elles aient eu ne serait-ce que la nuit sans interruption qu'elles venaient de passer.

« J'ai bien peur que non. » Ensuite au bord du lit, pour se glisser dans ses bottes – des mollets à la forme parfaite disparurent sous le cuir lacé. « Mais merci. »

Alicia la contempla et tenta d'évaluer la situation. Kalinda ne se montrait pas exactement …_ froide_, mais distraite peut-être, et c'était là un contraste certain avec l'intimité de la nuit passée. « Dommage. »

Kalinda ne répondit ni oui ni non. Une fois ses bottes fermement lacées, elle se pencha de nouveau vers le miroir de la coiffeuse, pour vérifier sa coiffure et son maquillage avant de se préparer à partir, tandis qu'Alicia continuait à l'observer.

« Kalinda ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. Celle-ci se retourna vers elle. « Est-ce que ça va… se reproduire un jour ? » S'il s'agissait là pour Kalinda d'une façon de se dépêtrer de la situation et de mettre de la distance entre elles, Alicia se disait qu'il valait mieux lui demander franchement.

Kalinda haussa les sourcils. « Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Cette femme était une experte dans l'art de détourner le sujet. «Je m'inquiète plus de ce que toi tu veux. »

En réponse, Kalinda revint en direction du lit et se pencha en avant pour appuyer ses lèvres maquillées sur celles d'Alicia. « Ne t'inquiète pas autant. » Et ce fut la seule parole de réconfort qu'elle lui offrit avant de prendre la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia s'était sentie étonnamment à l'aise dans cette relation qu'elle et Kalinda avaient instaurée entre elles, quelle qu'elle puisse être – et celle-ci avait évolué à une allure si décontractée qu'elle ne s'était honnêtement pas attendue à ce que le sexe change autant les choses. Et … elle n'était pas sûre qu'elles avaient bien changé. Peut-être était-ce juste de la paranoïa que Kalinda lui paraisse légèrement plus distante les jours qui suivirent le matin de leur première nuit.

Mais… elles s'étaient toujours montrées professionnelles au bureau, et elle préférait qu'il en soit ainsi. La froideur professionnelle de leurs échanges pendant les heures de travail ne voulait donc réellement rien dire.

Alicia n'était pas vraiment sûre de savoir à quoi elle s'était attendue - certainement pas à des cœurs et à des fleurs livrés à sa porte. Mais peut-être seulement à un signe quelconque que quelque chose … eh bien, de _spécial_ s'était produit. Peut-être ce signe finirait-il par venir, mais il devint manifeste que cela n'arriverait _pas_ pendant la semaine de travail.

oOo

La réunion du jeudi matin avec Diane, Will et les autres associés paraissait sans fin. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, et Alicia en avait mal à la tête. Mais elle avait l'habitude d'être celle qui garde les pieds sur terre, qui se montre diplomate, et lorsque cela fut terminé (bien qu'avec vingt minutes de retard), elle était fière de la manière dont elle avait tenu le coup face à ses pairs et aux associés principaux. Comme ils en avaient fini et que les autres avocats sortaient l'un après l'autre de la salle, Will s'arrêta et lui fit signe, indiquant qu'il souhaitait qu'elle reste dans la salle de conférence.

« Oui ? » interrogea-t-elle tandis qu'il repoussait la porte mais la laissait légèrement entrebâillée.

« Hé, ça va ?

- Oui, je pense. » Elle s'inquiéta soudain : « Est-ce que mon travail donne satisfaction ?

- Oh oui, tout à fait. » la rassura-t-il aussitôt. « Tu as l'air bien. » Puis, avec embarras : « Non pas que tu n'aies pas l'air bien d'habitude. Tu as l'air… » Il sembla chercher le mot, puis se décida pour : « … plus heureuse - qu'avant.

- Oh. » Elle prit le temps d'y réfléchir, puis réalisa qu'au cours des dernières semaines depuis qu'elle avait reçu son jugement de divorce, son humeur s'était en effet sans doute améliorée. « Je suppose que je me sens mieux.

- Tant mieux. Je me demandais juste, puisque tout est finalement réglé … comment tu tenais le coup. »

L'empathie de son sourire était sincère, et elle se détendit, se sentant aussitôt plus ouverte.

« Je tiens bien le coup, je crois. Bien que ce soit souvent dur. De partager les enfants. D'essayer de s'y retrouver dans les changements. Avec eux. Avec leur père. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être dans un champ de mines.

- Ce … n'est guère surprenant. Mais si quelqu'un peut traverser ça sans exploser, c'est bien toi. » Il lui toucha brièvement le bras, en signe de soutien. « Tu me le dirais si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu m'as offert un travail, Will. Un travail qui m'a obligée à rester saine d'esprit quand il semblait presque plus facile de disjoncter. Je pense que tu as plus que rempli tes devoirs d'ami.

- Certes. C'était un gros sacrifice de faire entrer dans mon cabinet une avocate brillante et douée. On devrait réellement me canoniser pour ça. »

Elle rit. Cela lui faisait du bien – la familiarité implicite dans ses taquineries. Elle rectifia son auto-dénigrement d'un simple : « Merci. Je te le ferai savoir si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit. Mais je pense que … ça va vraiment. » Mentalement, elle toucha du bois.

« Bien. »

Même si _jamais_ ils n'évoquaient leur vie amoureuse, dans un soudain accès de curiosité elle demanda : « Comment ça va avec Tammy ? »

A cette question inattendue, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise pendant une seconde, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne réponde comme s'il s'agissait là pour eux d'un sujet de conversation tout à fait ordinaire. « Bien, dirais-je. Tu sais, ce qu'il y a de super quand on sort avec une journaliste sportive, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais envie « qu'on parle» pendant les matches. Parfois, c'est elle qui me fait taire. »

Alicia trouva cela réellement drôle et baissa la tête avec un petit rire. « C'est fantastique, Will. » Puis elle croisa de nouveau son regard et fut enchantée de découvrir que le plus gros de l'étrangeté s'était dissipé. « Je suis contente que tout aille bien entre nous. »

Il aurait pu prétendre ne pas savoir ce qu'elle entendait au juste par là, mais au lieu de cela, il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire mi-mélancolique, mi-affectueux. « Moi aussi, Alicia. »

Il semblait tout à fait naturel de le serrer dans ses bras à ce moment précis en dépit de son souci de toujours garder une attitude professionnelle en ces lieux, son amitié avec Will ne méritait pas d'être reléguée de côté comme elle l'avait été. Et en vérité, leur histoire compliquée mise à part, elle l'appréciait réellement, et qu'il lui parle ainsi lui manquait.

Il passa les bras autour d'elle et ils s'enlacèrent. Elle eut pendant un instant une curieuse sensation. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce dont il s'agissait, et puis elle réalisa qu'elle s'était tellement habituée à tenir Kalinda dans ses bras qu'il lui fallait s'adapter au fait d'étreindre quelqu'un de plus grand et de plus massif qu'elle.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Will, elle vit du mouvement à l'extérieur, par la porte entrebâillée de la salle de conférence. Instinctivement, elle s'écarta. Même si des rumeurs au sujet de la nature de sa relation avec Will ne seraient désormais plus tout à fait le scandale qu'elles étaient avant son divorce, elles n'étaient tout simplement guère propices à la réputation qu'elle souhaitait entretenir.

Mais la personne qui poussa la porte n'était pas une secrétaire avide de cancans. Il s'agissait de Kalinda Sharma.

« Tu voulais me parler des vidéos de surveillance dans l'affaire Mauldin ? » demanda-t-elle à Will, gratifiant à peine Alicia d'un regard en passant.

« Oui ! Désolé, notre réunion a pris du retard. » Will semblait indifférent à ce dont Kalinda avait pu être ou ne pas être témoin, et se remettait dans la peau de l'avocat pragmatique. « Allons dans mon bureau … Alicia, c'était bon de te parler. » dit-il, la voix légèrement plus basse tout en lui tapotant le bras. « On remettra ça un de ces jours, entendu ?

- Entendu. » Elle lui adressa un sourire distrait, mais elle était à présent préoccupée par Kalinda, qui consultait sa montre avec un soupçon d'impatience. _Regarde-moi. Souris_, la conjura intérieurement Alicia. Mais en vain.

Et puis, à la fois son patron et son … amie ? sa collègue ? son amante ? quittèrent la pièce, la laissant en proie à une incertitude déstabilisante quant à ce qui venait de se passer.

oOo

Elle ne vit pas Kalinda du reste de la journée. Elles n'avaient pas prévu de se voir avant le lendemain, et il n'était pas inhabituel qu'un jour s'écoule sans nécessiter aucun contact entre elles deux. Pourtant, Alicia se sentait un peu agacée, même si elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi. Il n'était pas question de tromper Kalinda, et quand bien même il en aurait été question, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait fait avec Will.

Les enfants étaient d'humeur inhabituellement sociable quand elle rentra chez elle, et ils préparèrent le souper ensemble et jouèrent ensuite aux cartes. Alicia passait un bon moment, mais elle se surprit à regarder son téléphone plusieurs fois, dans l'espoir que Kalinda se soit peut-être manifestée – ne serait-ce que pour confirmer leurs projets de souper pour le lendemain. Seulement pour s'assurer que tout était normal.

Mais son téléphone resta silencieux – bien plus que son cerveau affairé.

oOo

Le vendredi matin, elle commença par s'arrêter au bureau de Kalinda.

« Salut. » Elle pointa la tête. « Tu as une minute ? »

Kalinda leva les yeux de son ordinateur. « Bien sûr. Quoi de neuf ? »

Etait-ce l'imagination d'Alicia, ou la posture de Kalinda semblait-elle juste un peu plus rigide ? « Rien, en réalité. » mentit-elle tout en entrant et en fermant la porte derrière elle. « C'est juste qu'on ne s'est pas vues beaucoup hier.

- Oui, c'était une journée plutôt chargée. » La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement de son bureau et s'étira. « Je pensais coréen pour ce soir. Ou bien il y a ce nouveau resto tibétain sur lequel Diane s'extasiait. L'un des deux te dirait ? »

Mais Alicia n'était pas tout à fait prête à en revenir aux banalités, même si elle l'y avait incitée. « En réalité, je voulais seulement te dire… » Elle s'interrompit, essayant de décider comment formuler cela. « Ce n'était rien, ce que tu as vu hier. Entre Will et moi.

L'expression de Kalinda resta exactement la même que lorsqu'elle discutait où aller dîner. « Vous aviez l'air d'avoir un moment d'intimité. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. »

Avec Kalinda, il n'y avait pas moyen de dire si c'était une accusation ou une simple observation. La nonchalance de son ton pointait plutôt vers la seconde option.

« Lui et moi étions bons amis à une époque. Ca fait drôle d'essayer… de _ne pas_ l'être. » Alicia surveillait les réactions de Kalinda pour détecter le moindre signe que l'honnêteté était la bienvenue, ou non. « Je suppose que je tâche toujours de savoir où on en est. »

Le visage et la posture de Kalinda ne laissèrent rien paraître, et elle se tourna vers le carnet qui était sur son bureau, qu'elle feuilleta avec un froid détachement. « Si tu es prête pour une vraie relation et que tu veux être avec lui, c'est bon. Tu ne vas pas me faire de peine. »

Alicia ressentit une soudaine bouffée d'irritation inattendue : comment Kalinda faisait-elle pour être si cavalière à propos de _tout _? « Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de dire. »

Au ton de sa voix, Kalinda leva les yeux. « Ne sois pas si susceptible. Je me dis juste qu'un de ces jours, tu auras envie de te remarier. Ou de sortir avec un homme. Ou même ne serait-ce que de coucher avec. » Une pensée sembla lui venir à l'esprit tandis qu'elle penchait la tête de côté avec un sourire ironique. « Tu pourrais l'inviter à se joindre à nous, si tu veux. _Ca_, ça pourrait briser la glace. »

Une fois qu'elle eut compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, Alicia en resta bouche bée. « Kalinda.

- Quoi ? » Parfaitement innocente, sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

« Tu n'aimes pas cette idée ? Pas même un peu ? »

Comment Alicia pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que commencer à lui faire comprendre ? Que même si la pensée de ce que Kalinda suggérait (peut-être pour plaisanter, mais il y avait d'assez bonnes chances que non) était un fantasme incroyablement émoustillant et plus que séduisant – bon sang, le fait de sortir ensemble comme elles le faisaient paraîtrait bien plus naturel si Kalinda pouvait seulement prétendre se sentir un peu jalouse ou possessive. Si seulement elle pouvait _se comporter _ comme si la perspective que cela doive prendre fin l'ennuyait un tant soit peu.

Alicia ne pouvait vraiment pas s'attaquer à cela, c'est pourquoi elle opta à la place pour un cassant « Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai du travail. », laissant Kalinda observer son départ de son regard froid et mystérieux.

oOo

Elle passa toute la fin de la matinée et l'après-midi au tribunal, et quand elle revint au cabinet, elle se terra dans son bureau, fit de la paperasse et s'appliqua à ne voir personne. Il était presque six heures du soir lorsque Kalinda entra sans frapper, referma derrière elle et resta debout toute raide contre la porte.

«Je t'ai dit que si ça paraissait sérieux, je m'en irais. » dit Kalinda sans préambule.

Eh bien. Quelqu'un au moins avait réalisé qu'Alicia se sentait frustrée. Mais Alicia n'avait pas besoin de Kalinda pour lui expliquer le concept de consentement éclairé. « Et pourtant te voilà. Et tu m'as l'air bien sérieux. » Elle dit cela sur un ton plus amer qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention, et s'en voulut aussitôt. C'était précisément cela qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter – le ressentiment et le malaise qui suivaient toujours lorsque l'on « tentait le coup » et que cela ne marchait pas. Cela la rendait folle d'avoir en grande partie évité le problème avec Will … seulement pour se précipiter dedans tête la première avec Kalinda.

Celle-ci s'adossa à la porte, et ce fut l'une des premières fois où Alicia la vit paraître un peu frustrée. « Tu te comportes comme si tu étais la seule qui ne fait pas ce genre de choses d'habitude. »

Alicia la regarda avec incrédulité. Elle n'était pas très au fait des détails des relations passées de Kalinda (ou de ses absences de relations en l'occurrence), et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de l'être, mais elle avait eu un aperçu suffisant de Kalinda avec d' autres personnes, pour savoir qu'il n'était pas rare que Kalinda ait des expériences sexuelles. « Au moins tu as déjà fait «ce genre de choses. »

En général pas avec des gens que j'_aime bien._ »

Il était étrange de réaliser qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qu'elles avaient fait, il s'agissait là de la première fois où Kalinda disait réellement tout haut à Alicia qu'elle l'aimait bien.

« Je préfère coucher avec des gens que je déteste. » poursuivit-elle. « Quand on couche avec des gens qu'on aime bien, c'est drôle et on passe de bons moments jusqu'à ce que l'une des personnes déçoive l'autre. Ensuite, inévitablement le malaise s'installe, et sans crier gare, on n'a plus ni le sexe ni l'ami. Au moins de l'autre façon, on ne perd rien. »

Alicia se frotta la tête avec lassitude. « Pourquoi en premier lieu m'as-tu invitée à sortir, Kalinda ? Si tu es si soucieuse de ne t'attacher à personne. S'il est si important d'éviter le « malaise ». A quoi bon ?

- Je t'ai invitée pour la même raison que tu as accepté.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que … peut-être.

- Peut-être que _quoi_ ? »

Kalinda haussa les épaules. « Seulement peut-être. »

Alicia n'était pas sûre d'être de taille à avoir quelque relation que ce soit avec Kalinda. Elle avait de l'affection pour elle, et elle trouvait le mystère de cette femme intrigante plus attirant et sexy que tout, mais… dans des moments comme celui-ci, il lui donnait juste envie de lui tordre son joli petit cou.

S'adossant à son fauteuil, elle contempla Kalinda de derrière son bureau, aussi froidement qu'elle le put. « Ecoute. Je n'exige pas que tu partages tous tes secrets. Mais après l'expérience que je viens d'avoir, et la relation dont je viens de sortir, j'ai vraiment besoin d'honnêteté émotionnelle quant aux sujets qui me touchent. J'attendrais cela de la part d'une sœur, d'un amoureux ou d'un ami, que je couche avec ou non, et pas seulement de la part de quelqu'un avec qui je suis en train de dresser ma liste de mariage. Alors si ça rend les choses trop sérieuses pour toi … dans ce cas, c'est à toi que ça pose un problème, davantage qu'à moi. »

Kalinda croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une posture défensive. Alicia pouvait presque voir le traitement complexe de l'information s'effectuer dans sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Alicia étudia la question. « Est-ce que tu sors ou tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non. » Elle avait répondu assez facilement à celle-là.

«Tu en as envie ? »

Une brève hésitation. « Pas vraiment, non.

- Si j'en avais envie, est-ce que ça t'ennuierait ? »

Alicia n'avait jamais vu Kalinda – l'imperturbable Kalinda – aussi près de se tortiller d'embarras. Hésitante. Se dérobant. Fuyante.

Alors même qu'Alicia pensait que Kalinda à son tour allait jouer la carte « Il faut que j'y aille »… « Oui. »

Comme Kalinda l'avait fait avec elle lorsqu'Alicia était dans un état lamentable de confusion et de nervosité au sujet d'un café, de leurs sorties, de la première fois qu'elles avaient couché ensemble, et à un million d'autres occasions au cours de ces dernières semaines qui avaient exigé de Kalinda patience, compréhension et tact – à ce moment Alicia eut pitié d'elle.

« Bon, très bien. » répondit-elle calmement. « C'est tout. »

Kalinda la regarda en battant des paupières. « C'est tout ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « C'est tout. On dîne toujours ensemble ce soir ? »

Le regard de Kalinda ne croisait pas tout à fait le sien en cet instant précis … comme si elle était embarrassée d'avoir révélé quelque profond et honteux secret. « Oui. Ca serait bien.

- Parfait. J'ai des choses à terminer, puis il faut que je dépose les enfants … et on y va. »

Et puis Kalinda disparut.

Et que toutes deux en aient eu envie ou non, qu'elles y aient été prêtes ou non … les choses semblaient soudain légèrement plus sérieuses.

Peut-être.

oOo

Ce soir-là, comme Alicia déposait Zach et Grace, ils la gratifièrent à peine d'un baiser avant de rejoindre leur chambre. L'appartement de Peter était plus grand que celui d'Alicia, avec des jeux vidéos plus sophistiqués et des jouets électroniques, et apparemment, les en tenir éloignés un instant de plus était trop demander. Elle hocha la tête en les voyant monter l'escalier en hâte, sous l'œil amusé de Peter.

« Ce sont quand même de braves gamins. » lui promit-il. « Ils t'aiment quand même.

- Je le sais bien. » soupira-t-elle. « Mais ils sont plutôt avares de démonstrations.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils les gardent pour moi, je t'assure. »

Elle lui adressa un regard méfiant mais tolérant. « Très bien. Je viens les prendre dimanche après souper ?

- D'accord. » Il la raccompagna dans le hall, posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, puis s'arrêta. « Grace m'a dit que tu voyais quelqu'un. »

Alicia s'était attendue à ce que cette information soit divulguée tôt ou tard. « Grace a raison. »

Peter s'attarda, attendant un peu pour voir si elle lui en dirait plus, et quand elle ne le fit pas, poursuivit en demandant : « … quelqu'un que je connais ? » Et même s'il ne dit rien de plus, elle entendit « … _comme ce type avec qui tu travailles_ ? » aussi clairement que s'il l'avait fait.

Elle lui adressa un sourire tendu. « Si j'ai une relation avec quelqu'un et qu'elle a une incidence sur nos enfants et la façon dont nous les éduquons, je serai heureuse de t'en faire part. »

Il lutta visiblement pendant un instant. Peter savait parfaitement qu'Alicia ne lui devait guère plus que le respect de son rôle de père de ses enfants, et en général, il se débrouillait bien pour contenir son sentiment d'avoir un droit de regard légitime sur elle et sa nouvelle vie sans lui. Mais il n'était cependant pas le genre d'homme à bien supporter d'être laissé dans l'ignorance ou écarté, c'est pourquoi ce nouveau développement allait sans doute le travailler.

Mais il finit par se montrer diplomate. Il lui rendit son sourire, même si celui-ci n'atteignit pas ses yeux, et lui pressa l'épaule. « Prends soin de toi Alicia. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

Alicia prit conscience que, pour la première fois d'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se rappeler, elle y croyait vraiment.

oOo

Alicia n'était pas sûre de savoir à quoi s'attendre, après sa confrontation avec Kalinda un peu plus tôt. Elle avait toujours su que sa collègue était réservée et secrète, il n'était pas étonnant que ces caractéristiques s'appliquent, au-delà de son histoire personnelle, à ses sentiments – et il était évident qu'Alicia en insistant pour qu'elle soit honnête l'avait poussée au-delà des limites de sa zone de confort. A quelle distance au-delà des limites, elle n'aurait su le dire : Alicia ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce n'était pas trop pour qu'elle s'en remette, et attendait avec anxiété de voir si quoi que ce soit avait changé.

Et au cours du dîner, ce premier soir, elle fut tellement frustrée qu'elle faillit croire que rienn'avait changé : rien de bon en tout cas. Kalinda semblait distraite, distante, et si Alicia avait envie de lui laisser la latitude nécessaire pour panser ses plaies, cela la rendait un peu malade de voir que leur merveilleuse nouvelle relation drôle et sexy en était réduite à cela – et une part d'elle-même regrettait d'avoir jamais couché avec Kalinda (aussi merveilleux que cela ait pu être) si c'était pour en arriver là. Lorsque l'addition arriva, Kalinda l'avait à peine regardée en face pendant tout le repas, et Alicia était quasiment prête à jeter l'éponge. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il n'y avait rien d'adulte, de sain ou de _drôle_ là-dedans.

Mais ensuite, tandis qu'elles attendaient que le valet leur apporte leur voiture, et qu'Alicia soupirait, debout dans la nuit froide, s'attendant à ce que cette soirée soit celle où Kalinda et elle devraient avoir cette fameuse conversation sur le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde en ce moment et qu'il leur faudrait sans doute juste prendre un peu de recul de crainte que leur amitié n'en souffre durablement – ce fut alors que Kalinda lui causa une sacrée surprise.

Il fallut une seconde à Alicia pour réaliser, après que Kalinda ait tendu le bras et pris sa main dans la sienne. Alicia baissa machinalement les yeux tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient, puis les releva vers le visage de Kalinda, comme si elle attendait la chute. Elles n'avaient jamais, jamais eu ouvertement de gestes affectueux en public.

Le regard de Kalinda ne contenait aucune réponse mais comparé à sa froideur au restaurant, il y brillait à présent quelque chose de nouveau.

Lorsque la voiture se gara et que le valet en sortit, Kalinda ne lâcha pas la main d'Alicia. Le valet ne bougea pas un cil tandis qu'il les considérait – soit ce n'était rien de neuf pour lui, soit il était entraîné à ne pas réagir à ce genre de choses.

Les doigts d'Alicia tremblaient un peu lorsqu'elle lui donna un pourboire de l'autre main. A présent, cet inconnu croyait …_ savait_… qu'elle et Kalinda étaient ensemble, et ce simple fait fut la cause du frisson d'anxiété exagéré qui la parcourut.

Elles se séparèrent pour entrer dans la voiture par leurs portes respectives. Une fois qu'Alicia fut assise, attachée, et en train de s'éloigner du restaurant, son cœur continua à battre la chamade. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais Kalinda n'avait pas fini de la surprendre. Ses doigts remontèrent en chatouillant l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Alicia jusqu'à toucher la couture de sa petite culotte. Alicia manqua de sortir de la route.

« C'est dangereux. » dit-elle à Kalinda après une brusque inspiration.

Les yeux de Kalinda scintillaient à la lumière des lampadaires qu'elles dépassaient. « Tu demandais si ça allait jamais se reproduire. Maintenant, ça te va ? »

Alicia oublia les limitations de vitesse pour regagner son appartement.

oOo

Les choses changèrent vraiment après cela : pas tout à fait de la façon dont Alicia aurait pu s'y attendre ou le désirer, mais d'une façon qu'elle trouvait très difficile de contester, de modifier ou de faire cesser. Kalinda ne semblait plus guère désormais avoir envie de sortir pour dîner, pour prendre un verre, ni même de rester à la maison et regarder la télévision ou des films. Et elle n'avait certainement pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler.

Ce que Kalinda avait envie de faire, c'était de baiser.

Si cela n'était pas évident après cette dernière fois, cela le devint au cours de la réunion du personnel le lundi matin qui suivit. Alicia était en train d'écouter attentivement Will et Diane se renvoyer la balle au sujet de la manière dont ils allaient faire admettre parmi les preuves des informations que, l'accusation insistait fermement sur ce point, leur client n'avait pas fournies de son plein gré (Kalinda avait bien un e-mail provenant du compte personnel de l'employeur du client en question, lui accordant la permission d'utiliser la clé USB – elle le fit remarquer avec de grands yeux innocents, comme s'il y avait encore moyen de tromper les associés avec ce regard en particulier pourtant ils ne remirent aucunement le fait en question). Kalinda griffonnait des notes à côté d'elle avec un air de concentration étudié, lorsqu'Alicia commença par sentir sous la table un frôlement contre son pied. Elle crut d'abord que c'était un accident, et s'écarta poliment. Mais ensuite, de nouveau – la pression douce et fraîche du cuir qui chuchotait contre sa cheville, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus d'insistance.

Elle fit de son mieux pour faire taire son inquiétude, et jeta à Kalinda un coup d'œil interrogateur. Aucune réponse au-dessus de la table, mais en-dessous, le bout de la botte de Kalinda remonta paresseusement le long du mollet d'Alicia.

Une fièvre brûlante se répandit lentement à travers le corps d'Alicia, suscitée à la fois par la stimulation et par le risque. Elle avait dit à Kalinda que son petit jeu dans la voiture était dangereux, mais en quelque sorte, celui-ci semblait encore bien plus risqué. Et de fait, lorsque Diane sollicita l'avis d'Alicia au sujet de ce qui les occupait, elle ne l'entendit pas avant que ne lui arrive jusqu'au cerveau son « … Alicia ? » interrogateur et inquiet. Elle dut mettre sa distraction et la rougeur de son visage sur le compte de la chaleur de la pièce.

Après la réunion, elle se rendit dans le bureau de Kalinda pour la gronder.

Elles finirent par sortir faire une « pause déjeuner » prolongée dans l'appartement d'Alicia.

Et puis, il y eut ce mercredi soir où Kalinda l'intercepta dans le parking, en chuchotant qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre jusqu'au week-end, et entraîna Alicia dans son 4x4. Elle arracha des boutons du chemisier d'Alicia dans son impatience de lui toucher les seins, tandis qu'Alicia tremblait d'excitation sexuelle et de peur dans le coin de parking devenu sombre, et que le cliquetis occasionnel de semelles sur la chaussée et les bruits de télécommande des employés qui ouvraient leur voiture résonnaient dans ce grand espace ouvert, lui rappelant à quel point au juste elles n'étaient _pas _seules.

Il semblait que toutes les fois où elles couchaient ensemble revêtaient cette qualité désespérée, où qu'elles se trouvent. Au lit, Kalinda était agressive, vorace. C'était tout juste si elle attendait que leurs corps aient refroidi avant que ses lèvres exigeantes ne soient de nouveau sur Alicia, réclamant – non, _insistant_ – pour avoir plus. Alicia était juste sur le point d'être submergée, et l'intimité qui s'était développée dans leur relation avant que tout cela ne commence lui manquait sincèrement. Mais en vérité, une part d'elle-même auparavant réprimée se délectait de ces délices charnels.

La sexualité d'Alicia avait été mise en veilleuse dans un coin de son esprit depuis que les choses avaient commencé à se déliter avec Peter. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle s'était résignée au fait que, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, cela ne serait plus jamais une force motrice pour elle. Mais à présent qu'elle avait l'embarras de n'avoir que trop d'occasions, elle réalisait de nouveau à quel point au juste elle adorait le sexe – elle l'adorait davantage maintenant à son âge que ce n'était le cas quand elle était plus jeune – et son corps n'était que trop heureux de la distraire de la tournure qu'avait pris sa relation avec Kalinda, même alors que son esprit s'en inquiétait.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de s'efforcer de se concentrer sur les choses importantes – les enfants, son travail – et de se cramponner en attendant de voir avec quelle entrée en matière à moitié publique Kalinda allait encore la surprendre, ainsi que de tâcher d'ignorer quelles risquaient d'en être les conséquences si les risques qu'elle(s) prenaient n'étaient pas couronnés de succès. Sur le moment, cependant, ces risques paraissaient toujours en valoir entièrement la peine.

oOo

La soirée où tout partit en vrille commença dans une élégance raffinée. C'était un vendredi soir. Le cabinet avait touché un énorme chèque suite à un procès collectif qui s'était soldé par un nombre embarrassant de millions de dommages et intérêts, et c'était l'excuse idéale pour offrir un somptueux souper au cristal champagne aux clients ainsi qu'aux employés responsables de la victoire – dont bien sûr Alicia, et la championne de cette affaire, Kalinda Sharma.

Ce type d'événements inspirait à Alicia des sentiments mitigés. Elle appréciait les gens avec qui elle travaillait, et cela ne la dérangeait pas de passer du temps à socialiser avec eux, mais ces coûteux raouts pseudo-mondains semblaient toujours un peu prétentieux, et bien trop semblables aux soirées de collectes de fonds auxquelles il lui fallait toujours assister au bras de Peter. Mais la nourriture était bonne, ainsi que le champagne, et Alicia s'était assurée d'être assise loin de Kalinda pour prévenir toute manœuvre sournoise sous la table. Malheureusement, cela l'éloignait aussi de Will, de Diane, ou de qui que ce soit avec qui elle aurait préféré discuter.

Mais à chaque fois qu'Alicia jetait un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Kalinda était assise, tout en faisant poliment la conversation aux clients avec ostentation, celle-ci semblait sentir le regard d'Alicia et lui adressait un rapide sourire sexy et malicieux. Alicia fut d'abord embarrassée, se hâtant de détourner les yeux et de jeter un regard aux alentours pour vérifier si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué. Mais lorsque cela se fut reproduit plusieurs fois, elle remarqua que personne ne leur prêtait attention tous étaient ivres de victoire et grisés par le champagne, perdus dans leurs propres conversations – c'est pourquoi elle s'enhardit à son tour, obligeant Kalinda à être celle qui détournerait le regard en premier pour éviter de se faire vraiment remarquer. Et une fois que cela eut bien lieu, elle fut envahie par une enivrante sensation de puissance. _Elle aussi était capable de jouer à ça._

Au bout d'une heure et demie, elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée de feindre l'intérêt pour le yacht que son voisin de table projetait d'acheter à sa femme pour leur dixième anniversaire, et plus qu'un peu excitée par ses échanges osés avec Kalinda – à la fois ceux de ce soir d'un bout à l'autre de la table, et tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines – et elle ressentit le besoin de s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes afin de se couper un instant de tout cela.

En entrant dans les toilettes, elle adressa un signe de tête poli à la jeune assistante juridique qui en sortait alors, puis se dirigea tout droit vers le grand miroir baroque accroché au-dessus des lavabos, dans lequel elle se contempla un instant. Malgré le fait qu'elle était plus maquillée que d'habitude, elle avait l'air fatigué, pensa-t-elle. Trop de sexe, pas assez de sommeil, et trop de pensées préoccupantes et pénibles au cours des heures qu'elle ne passait ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Kalinda au plus tôt. Qu'elle lui parle _vraiment_, et non pas juste un échange superficiel de mots avant de finir au lit. (Ou sur le divan. Ou par terre. Ou sur le comptoir de la cuisine, se rappela-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues). Rien de tout cela ne rimait à grand-chose.

Elle lui manquait.

Alicia ne prêta aucune attention au bruit de la porte des toilettes qui s'ouvrait tandis qu'elle s'employait à retoucher son mascara, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le reflet d'un visage et d'un petit sourire familier apparaître derrière elle dans le miroir.

« Tu nous abandonnes tous à notre sort, hein ? » lui demanda Kalinda.

Alicia se redressa et remit son maquillage dans son sac à main. « Seulement pour un instant. Et tu avais l'air de bien t'en sortir toute seule.

- Mmm. C'est ce qu'on dirait. » Kalinda se rapprocha d'un pas, déposa son sac sur le meuble à côté des lavabos, et retraça du doigt la forme de la robe d'Alicia – du haut en bas de la couture latérale, chuchotant sur le tissu de la jupe. « Tu es jolie ce soir. »

- Seigneur. Ici ? Le cœur d'Alicia se mit à battre à toute allure. « Oh non.

- En vitesse. » chuchota Kalinda en glissant son corps en avant et en le pressant contre celui d'Alicia. Son haleine taquinait Alicia dans le cou et lui chatouillait la peau en même temps que l'apparente veine exhibitionniste qu'elle avait toujours ignoré posséder.

Elle fit cependant une dernière tentative sans grande conviction. « Kalinda. » siffla-t-elle, « Ne me fais pas ça. N'importe qui pourrait entrer.

- Je ne te fais rien du tout. » Mais la voix de Kalinda était rusée tandis qu'elle s'emparait de la main d'Alicia et la guidait sous sa jupe, et l'implication était claire –_ c'est toi qui vas me faire quelque chose. _

Alicia referma instinctivement les doigts et ne trouva que de la chair nue, chaude, douce comme le velours. Elle ravala un sursaut en se demandant si Kalinda se rendait toujours aux élégantes réceptions du travail sans sous-vêtements, ou s'il s'agissait là d'une occasion particulière. « Oh mon Dieu.

- Tu ne me laisserais pas en plan, n'est-ce pas ? » Kalinda s'appuya plus avant contre la main d'Alicia, et la pression la fit soupirer. La manipulation était claire, et cela ne la rendait pas moins irrésistible.

L'idée de protester une nouvelle fois traversa brièvement l'esprit d'Alicia, mais alors, la tête de Kalinda bascula en arrière, ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle eut l'air si fichtrement sexy, magnifique et _satisfaite_ qu'il n'y avait guère d'autre choix en réalité que de jurer, d'appuyer Kalinda contre les lavabos, d'ôter le rouge à lèvres de sa bouche à force de baisers, et de glisser des doigts mouillés à la fois en elle et contre elle. « Dépêche-toi », supplia Alicia, « Je t'en prie. » Et il était plus question du _besoin_ qu'elle avait de voir Kalinda jouir désormais, que de s'inquiéter que quelqu'un d'autre ne leur tombe dessus par accident.

Par chance, Alicia devenait bonne à cela, et Kalinda qui, sans surprise, avait toujours été quelque peu excitée par le danger, devait probablement être à mi-chemin de l'orgasme à la table du dîner rien que de _penser_ à ce petit plan tordu. Il ne fallut donc à Alicia pas plus d'un instant à la toucher sans trop de délicatesse, ainsi que quelques caresses au bon moment sur son clitoris avant que Kalinda ne jouisse, accrochée au lavabo et pressant étroitement les cuisses autour des doigts d'Alicia. Alicia sentait la chaude pulsation contre sa main, et elle se mit presque à ronronner de satisfaction, de triomphe, et de son propre désir liquide à elle. Tout cela était tellement fou.

« Tu es si vilaine ! » dit-elle à Kalinda tout en retirant sa main, et Alicia elle-même n'était pas sûre de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une réprimande ou d'un compliment.

« Et tu es si excitée ! » répondit Kalinda avec un sourire en coin, reprenant contenance tandis qu'elle rajustait sa jupe et sortait son tube de rouge à lèvres de son sac à main. Retour à la bienséance, mais tout juste.

Alicia était en effet excitée à un point presque insupportable, et cette préoccupation n'avait d'égale que celle de savoir comment faire disparaître cet air « je viens juste de baiser Kalinda Sharma avec mes doigts » qui, elle en était sûre, s'étalait sur sa figure (en même temps que son maquillage) avant de retourner au dîner. « En parlant de laisser quelqu'un en plan … »

Kalinda haussa les épaules, et lui offrit un petit sourire assorti d'un défi. « Tu es avocate. Trouve quelque chose à raconter pour nous tirer d'ici. »

Et c'est exactement ce que fit Alicia.

oOo

Tandis qu'Alicia cafouillait avec sa clé, les mains de Kalinda étaient déjà sur elle … encadrant ses hanches, épousant la courbe de ses fesses par-dessus le coûteux tissu de sa robe, et se comportant en général de manière à faire hausser les sourcils à tout voisin curieux qui regarderait par son judas.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ? » chuchota Alicia d'une voix haletante, comme s'il n'y avait pas des semaines que cela durait. Elle émit un juron tandis que la clé rebondissait obstinément contre le trou de la serrure sans y entrer.

Nullement démontée, Kalinda fit courir des doigts intrépides le long de la cuisse d'Alicia. « Tu as des réclamations ? »

Il s'agissait bien plus d'une interrogation que d'une réclamation en cet instant.

La serrure finit par céder à la persévérance, et Alicia entra en trébuchant avec gratitude dans la sécurité de son appartement, Kalinda sur les talons. Dès que la porte se referma en claquant derrière elles, Alicia fut retournée dans les bras de Kalinda, et une bouche brûlante la poussa impérieusement à reculons en direction du canapé. Elle manqua de trébucher sur une pile de livres posée par terre, tandis que Kalinda la contournait avec grâce, comme si celle-ci avait été bien entraînée dans l'art d'exécuter cette danse.

« Tu sais quoi ? » murmura Kalinda contre les lèvres d'Alicia avant de lui donner une petite poussée qui la déséquilibra et la fit tomber assise brusquement sur le canapé. « Toute la journée, j'ai pensé à te lécher. Toute la soirée à la réception. »

Cela n'eut rien d'une coïncidence si à peine les mots avaient-ils quitté les lèvres de Kalinda, que les jambes d'Alicia s'écartèrent autant que la largeur de sa robe noire le lui permettait. Les souvenirs de cette bouche et de cette _langue_ l'envahissaient, et la promesse de ce qui s'annonçait lui faisait battre le cœur et mouiller sa petite culotte.

Kalinda s'agenouilla entre les genoux ouverts d'Alicia, aussi près qu'elle le put, fit glisser ses paumes le long des bas qui recouvraient les mollets d'Alicia, et entreprit de remonter le bas de cette robe noire. Une fois arrivée à mi-cuisse, elle fit une découverte qui suscita une pause de sa part, puis un sourire diabolique.

« Alicia. » Kalinda passa un doigt dans l'élastique de l'un des bas qui lui montaient à mi-cuisse, et tira de quelques centimètres avant de le laisser se remettre en place avec un claquement. « Est-ce que c'est pour moi ? »

Même si Alicia n'y avait peut-être pas réfléchi très en détail quand elle s'était habillée pour cette soirée, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce choix vestimentaire en particulier avait été motivé par le fait qu'un collant était vraiment peu pratique pour les mains et les doigts baladeurs – et par celui que, peu importait à quel point c'était dangereux, Alicia avait envie d'être _pratique_ pour Kalinda. Au lieu de confirmer par des mots, elle souleva les fesses du divan pour que Kalinda puisse finir de relever sa jupe. Finalement débarrassés de ce qui les entravait, les genoux d'Alicia s'ouvrirent tout grands, permettant à Kalinda de se glisser plus près.

Alicia n'était pas sûre de savoir quand elle était devenue cette personne dévergondée, prête à prendre des risques uniquement pour voler de brefs instants ou des heures de plaisir, mais Kalinda lui faisait des choses – lui faisait désirer des choses auxquelles elle ne se serait jamais attendue. Et c'est pourquoi Alicia Cavanaugh Florrick, qui par le passé avait _toujours_ préféré ses amants avec une large poitrine, de grandes mains, et une voix profonde et rauque, contemplait à présent la femme aux traits fins qui se tenait devant elle comme si elle était depuis toujours l'incarnation même de ses rêves érotiques.

Kalinda contemplait l'entrejambe trempé de la petite culotte d'Alicia (il y avait au moins l'une d'entre elles qui portait une culotte aujourd'hui) et se léchait pensivement les lèvres tout en faisant courir ses pouces à l'intérieur des cuisses d'Alicia. Aller, retour, aller, retour.

« Vas-y, fais-le ! » lâcha Alicia, tout en propulsant ses hanches en direction du visage de Kalinda, ce qui fit rire doucement celle-ci.

« Tu es bien impatiente. » la gronda Kalinda. Mais elle eut pitié d'Alicia et appuya les lèvres contre le tissu mouillé. La pression tant désirée lui fit prendre une inspiration sifflante et refermer convulsivement une main sur la nuque de Kalinda. Elle s'efforça de résister à l'envie de la forcer à aller plus vite, plus fort.

« C'est toi qui me rends impatiente. » chuchota Alicia, les cuisses vibrantes comme la corde d'un arc tandis que Kalinda entreprenait d'écarter du nez la fine bande de tissu qui les séparait, puis, jugeant la méthode peu efficace, de la tirer avec ses dents.

A chaque fois qu'elle goûtait Alicia, Kalinda avait une certaine expression - un air de ravissement, les cils papillonnants, comme si elle venait de ressentir les effets d'une drogue puissante et rapide. Cela n'avait encore jamais manqué de provoquer chez Alicia un sentiment de puissance – _extatique,_ d'être capable d'affecter autant cette femme toujours froide et posée.

Cela provoquait aussi chez Alicia une excitation insensée.

Certaines fois, Kalinda la titillait progressivement jusqu'à la rendre folle, l'amenait au bord de l'orgasme encore et encore avant de se retirer et de recommencer la progression. Ce n'était pas l'une de ces fois-là. Après ce premier contact frémissant, Kalinda se lança franchement, tirant du bout des lèvres et jouant de la langue exactement de la façon qui, avait-elle appris, faisait gémir Alicia.

La main d'Alicia s'abattit sur l'accoudoir, y gagnant une prise et un appui pour s'élancer à la rencontre de la bouche affairée de Kalinda. Le plaisir était vif, une fin explosive se profilait déjà, et rien ne pouvait l'arracher à cette sensation ni à ce moment.

Rien… à l'exception du bruit léger mais familier de la porte qu'on déverrouillait.

Alicia se figea en plein élan, Kalinda continua sur sa lancée un quart de seconde avant de noter le changement d'attitude de la femme à qui elle était en train de donner du plaisir, et de lever la tête, le regard interrogateur.

Quelque part derrière le divan, la poignée de la porte tourna et la porte s'entrebâilla. « M'man ? Tu es là ? »

Zach.

Les yeux d'Alicia rencontrèrent ceux de Kalinda, affolés et terrifiés. Le dos du canapé bloquait la vue depuis le pas de la porte, mais elles avaient environ deux secondes pour se ressaisir avant d'être surprises dans une position hautement compromettante.

Kalinda s'éloigna et se décala sur le côté, tandis qu'Alicia tirait avec frénésie sur ses dessous et sa jupe, qu'elle lissa compulsivement en remerciant le ciel pour cette petite faveur, qu'elles ne se soient pas trouvées complètement nues. « Je suis là, chéri, je suis là. » Pétrifiée, mais n'ayant pas le choix avant que Zach ne fasse le tour du canapé et ne la voie, elle se leva et fit face à son fils. Kalinda était assise avec raideur sur le canapé, et s'essuyait la bouche du revers de la main.

Zach avait son sac à dos en bandoulière. Il regarda sa mère en clignant des yeux. « Salut.

- Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ? » Elle lutta pour contrôler le frémissement dans sa voix.

« J'ai oublié mon livre de biologie et j'en ai besoin pour mes devoirs ce week-end. Papa m'a déposé. » Le regard de Zach se posa brièvement sur la nuque de Kalinda. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien ! Rien. Je suis seulement rentrée il y a un petit moment, et … tu te souviens de Kalinda ? Elle travaille avec moi au cabinet ? » Elle ne semblait pas parvenir à faire redescendre sa voix à une octave innocente.

Ayant été citée, Kalinda se leva également et se tourna avec réticence. Elle adressa sans enthousiasme un signe de la main au fils d'Alicia.

Zach la regarda fixement. « Oui, je me souviens. »

Alicia avait traversé de très nombreux moments embarrassants au cours des dernières années de sa vie, mais elle était à peu près certaine que celui-ci remportait la palme. « Tu sais … où est ton livre ? » Et à peine eut-elle dit cela, qu'elle se rappela avoir trébuché sur une pile de livres tandis que Kalinda la poussait vers le divan. Un nouveau fard lui monta aux joues.

« Hm-hum. » Son fils contourna le divan … Etait-ce son imagination, ou se déplaçait-il avec hésitation ? … et se baissa pour attraper le livre. « Est-ce que vous êtes en train de … faire des trucs pour une affaire ?

Oh, Seigneur. Le moment arrivait … le moment où il lui fallait choisir entre une honnêteté potentiellement humiliante, et le soulagement temporaire d'un mensonge. « Eh bien … Nous… »

Kalinda l'interrompit en douceur. « Oui, on fait des trucs pour le boulot. Tu verras quand tu auras fini l'école : les vendredis ne font plus partie du week-end. »

Cela ne faisait qu'offrir sur un plateau la question de savoir pourquoi elles étaient toutes les deux sur leur trente-et-un pour faire « des trucs pour le boulot. »

Alicia regardait Kalinda bouche bée, ne sachant si ou comment il fallait réagir à cette contre-vérité flagrante.

« Bon. » Le regard de Zach allait de l'une à l'autre. « Eh bien … J'espère que vous ne serez pas obligées de travailler trop tard. On se voit dimanche, M'man. »

Il lui semblait qu'elle devrait prendre son fils dans ses bras, lui faire la bise pour lui dire au revoir, mais elle se sentait si sale et si _mauvaise _qu'elle ne put se résoudre à le faire. Au lieu de cela, elle le regarda tandis qu'il glissait le livre de biologie dans son sac et se précipitait dehors.

Elle et Kalinda contemplèrent toutes deux la porte pendant une bonne minute environ avant que l'horreur de toute cette situation ne finisse par pénétrer son état de choc et arriver jusqu'à sa conscience.

« Oh mon Dieu. » gémit-elle, en faisant de nouveau le tour du divan pour s'affaler dessus le visage dans les mains. « Est-ce que mon fils de seize ans a été sur le point de nous découvrir … ?

Ouais. » confirma Kalinda. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'Alicia, bien plus droite, en apparence bien plus calme, mais son regard lui donnait distinctement l'air d'une biche aux abois.

« Tu … crois qu'il a vu quelque chose ? »

Kalinda plissa les lèvres et fit non de la tête. « Mais non. Le canapé bouchait la vue. »

Alicia n'était pas au-dessus d'être prête à supplier pour qu'on la rassure. « Tu crois qu'il _sait_ quelque chose ?

- Ca dépend à quel point il veut vraiment _ne pas_ savoir. » répondit Kalinda en haussant les épaules avec une nonchalance qu'Alicia ne pouvait l'imaginer en train de ressentir réellement.

« Tu sais, la plupart des parents ont une ou deux histoires horribles de fois où leurs enfants les ont surpris ? Pas Peter et moi. On a toujours fait attention, et les enfants n'étaient pas si curieux que ça. » Alicia hocha la tête, hébétée. « Je suppose que c'était trop beau pour durer.

- Je suppose. »

Alicia contempla la femme à ses côtés, hochant la tête avec incrédulité. « Je suis navrée. Merci d'avoir été plus rapide que moi à retomber sur tes pieds. » Elle n'était toujours pas certaine que mentir à Zach avait été la meilleure chose à faire, mais il avait fallu dire quelque chose, et si Kalinda ne s'en était pas mêlée comme elle l'avait fait, Alicia n'était pas entièrement sûre de ce qui se serait passé.

« Pas de problème. » Kalinda se leva, fit quelques pas.

Alicia se leva, soupira et la rejoignit. « On peut tout reprendre du début ? Peut-être qu'on peut aller boire un verre, ou… »

Kalinda s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle. Elle l'interrompit d'un ton définitif. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Son esprit était déjà occupé à réfléchir à la façon de faire avec Zach la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, si bien qu'il lui fallut un instant pour enregistrer les mots de Kalinda. « Pardon ?

- Ceci n'est pas ta vie. Tu as d'autres responsabilités. »

Assurément, Kalinda n'était pas en train d'en arriver à la conclusion à laquelle elle semblait arriver, à cause de cet unique incident qui avait failli mal finir. « Ce n'est pas une situation critique. Il a seize ans, ce n'est plus un petit garçon. Je lui parlerai, et s'il a des questions … Eh bien je ferai avec. » Soudain, le fait de ne pas être celle qui ne réagissait de façon excessive, permit à Alicia de voir les choses sous un jour bien plus raisonnable.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire. Je ne veux pas. » Kalinda s'interrompit, le regard semblant se poser partout sauf sur le visage d'Alicia. « Je ne te laisserai pas. »

Alicia battit des paupières plusieurs fois. L'information ne _voulait_ pas s'enregistrer. « Tu es en train … de rompre avec moi ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Tu es en train de rompre avec moi. » répéta-t-elle, incrédule. A peine plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis que Kalinda avait joui contre ses doigts dans les toilettes d'un restaurant, et elles en étaient à présent arrivées _là _?

Kalinda parut avoir réglé quelque chose en son for intérieur. Toute incertitude dans son expression disparut derrière une froide raison. « Allons, Alicia. Ca a été drôle. On y a toutes les deux pris plaisir, mais … il y a toujours eu une date d'expiration.

- Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. » C'était davantage une accusation qu'une question.

« Tu n'as pas les idées claires. Si tu es honnête avec toi-même, le mot que tu avais à dire était évident dans ta première réaction au fait d'être « découverte », à l'instant. J'espère sincèrement que tout ça t'aura été utile pour tourner la page après le divorce, mais … ce n'est pas ce que tu veux _vraiment_.

_Utile ? _

Elle s'était déjà sentie frustrée par Kalinda auparavant. Irritée, en colère même. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, c'était de la fureur envers cette femme qui bouillonnait en elle. Si jamais elle s'était sentie intimidée par le fait que Kalinda était plus endurcie, plus assurée, plus expérimentée à ce sujet, tout cela se volatilisa en pure rage tandis qu'elle avançait d'un pas vers elle.

« Je ne suis pas parfaite. » dit Alicia d'un ton bas, à peine maîtrisé. « J'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai été confuse, et j'ai eu du mal. Mais je suis une adulte ! Et toi, Kalinda Sharma - tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je veux ! »

Aussi proches qu'elles aient été auparavant, et aussi curieux qu'il ait été au début d'être la plus imposante physiquement dans une relation, Alicia n'avait pas pensé à la _petitesse_ de Kalinda depuis un bon moment, sans doute parce que sa personnalité et son maintien la faisaient toujours paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était – plus grande que nature.

Mais à présent, tandis que Kalinda levait vers elle des yeux sombres, écarquillés, et semblait rétrécir dans l'ombre de la colère d'Alicia, elle paraissait bien plus petite et plus jeune que jamais auparavant.

Si jamais elle se sentait intimidée, Kalinda ne céda cependant pas. « Tu vas réaliser que j'ai raison, et tu me remercieras. Et ensuite, peut-être qu'on pourra à nouveau être amies. » Il y avait un infime tremblement dans sa voix.

Alors que toutes deux campaient sur leurs positions, Alicia avait une conscience aiguë de _tout_ : le bruit de sa propre respiration, que la colère rendait plus rapide … la chaleur du corps de Kalinda, si près du sien … Leurs poitrines qui se frôlaient. Chose incroyable, sous sa frustration et sa fureur, une part tenace et lascive d'elle-même lui rappelait ce qui avait été laissé inachevé un peu plus tôt.

Le regard sondant celui de Kalinda, Alicia vit avec une clarté limpide qu'elle le ressentait aussi.

Non. _Non_. Alicia ne donnerait pas à cette femme la satisfaction de l'embrasser. De la supplier de rester. La principale récompense qu'elle avait tirée de son divorce était sa fierté, et bon sang, elle n'allait pas y renoncer maintenant. Alors à la place, elle parla de nouveau.

« Vas-y. » dit-elle à Kalinda. « Pars. Va-t-en. Et prétends que c'est une sorte de faveur que tu me fais, si ça te permet de te sentir mieux. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je gobe tes excuses. »

Il y eut une seconde d'hésitation. Kalinda vacilla. Pendant un bref laps de temps, Alicia pensa que peut-être …

_Peut-être. _

Et puis Kalinda recula d'un pas, rompant le contact entre leurs corps, et leur regard. Puis d'un autre.

« Tu me remercieras. » répéta fermement Kalinda.

Alicia la regarda alors sortir. Et ce ne fut que grâce à des années d'entraînement pour contrôler ses émotions qu'elle se retint de saisir quelque chose de lourd et de fragile et de le fracasser contre cette porte fermée.


	4. Chapter 4

Beaucoup de choses dans le passé d'Alicia l'avaient mise en colère. Pour l'essentiel, elle était satisfaite de la manière dont elle avait géré cela : sa colère ne l'avait jamais rendue injuste, ni fait sortir de ses gonds, ni même (en général) fait adopter un comportement passif-agressif. Elle passait vite de la fureur à la contrariété puis à la froide raison.

Cette fois, c'était différent. Elle se sentait mesquine. Rancunière. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Kalinda, ni de lui parler, ni même de prononcer son nom.

Ce n'était pas nécessairement juste. Elle n'aurait pas dû être fâchée contre Kalinda parce que celle-ci n'avait pas envie d'être avec elle.

Pourtant le fait de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas dû n'apaisait en rien son ire.

Elle n'avait eu aucune idée de l'endroit où aboutirait ou était susceptible d'aboutir cette histoire avec Kalinda. Y réfléchir ne manquait jamais de la rendre anxieuse. Mais en dépit du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du chemin qu'elle finirait par prendre, Alicia était furieuse que Kalinda lui ait retiré ce choix-là des mains. Qu'elle les empêche _toutes les deux_ de découvrir où cela pouvait mener.

Cette semaine-là, au travail, elle évita Kalinda comme si elle était payée pour le faire. C'était plus facile certains jours que d'autres, elle avait juste à regarder froidement droit devant elle en la croisant dans les couloirs. D'autres jours, elles étaient obligées de se parler au sujet des affaires, et Alicia s'assurait qu'elles restaient exclusivement sur leur sujet, et mettait fin à la conversation aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible – même lorsqu'elle sentait ensuite le regard interrogateur de Kalinda s'attarder sur elle quelques secondes, comme si elle sollicitait une quelconque marque de reconnaissance personnelle.

Alicia refusait de la lui donner. Pas encore.

Cela dura jusqu'au premier vendredi – peut-être du fait que cela allait être le premier week-end depuis _des mois_ où elles ne se verraient pas – Alicia était prête à rentrer chez elle et pénétrait dans l'ascenseur pour descendre jusqu'à sa voiture, et soudain, Kalinda fut à côté d'elle. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, cela rappela à Alicia sa propre opération commando après le jour où Kalinda l'avait invitée pour la première fois à boire un café.

Alicia la considéra avec circonspection.

« Est-ce que tout va bien entre nous ? » demanda abruptement Kalinda, les bras croisés dans une posture de confrontation.

Alicia faillit éclater sèchement de rire. Comme si « évitement » et « brusquerie » pouvaient jamais être confondus avec « tout va bien ». Kalinda était bien plus futée que ça.

« Non. Non, Kalinda, tout ne va pas bien entre nous. » Alicia appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

Alicia n'avait jamais vu Kalinda aussi près de bouder – elle se trémoussait un peu et se tenait debout plus fermement. « Je m'étais attendue à ce que tu te montres plus adulte à ce sujet. »

Assez bizarrement, après avoir été autant en colère, Alicia ressentit en cet instant une certaine forme d'amusement teinté d'amertume, d'être celle qu'on accusait de se montrer puérile. « Il va falloir que tu me pardonnes. Je suis blessée, confuse, et un peu fatiguée de ne jamais tout à fait savoir où j'en suis. Alors si je ne fais pas preuve de suffisamment de maturité, tu vas peut-être devoir m'accorder un peu de temps. »

Le visage de Kalinda était sincère et Alicia la crut tout à fait lorsqu'elle se pencha un peu en avant et dit d'un ton plus doux : « Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

Alicia soupira, appuya le dos contre la paroi de l'ascenseur pour contrer le mouvement de la descente, et eut un bref soupir. « Tu sais, Kalinda … Certaines choses sont seulement comme elles sont. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux moi non plus, mais je suis obligée de gérer ça … bien ou mal. Je suppose que tu devras aussi faire avec. »

Kalinda baissa la tête, visiblement contrariée par cette réponse en particulier.

Alicia était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être quelque chose de sarcastique pour dire que si Kalinda attendait qu'elle lui dise merci, cela ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Mais alors, elle remarqua à quel point Kalinda avait l'air épuisé. Même son maquillage impeccable ne parvenait pas tout à fait à dissimuler ses paupières tombantes – la chair délicate bouffie autour de ses yeux.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. » fit-elle calmement remarquer à la place. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu cet air toute la semaine. Alicia ne l'avait pas regardée d'assez près pour le dire.

A ce ton plus gentil (peut-être inattendu), les yeux baissés de Kalinda se relevèrent. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment réagir. Puis : « Je ne dors pas très bien. »

Le cœur d'Alicia eut un élancement puissant qui n'était pas du tout agréable. Elles restèrent debout en silence jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur arrive avec un « ding » au niveau parking.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne bougea pendant une seconde. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Seigneur, pour quelqu'un qui savait précisément ce qu'il voulait, Kalinda semblait tellement perdue.

Mais Alicia n'était pas prête à la plaindre.

« Passe un bon week-end », dit-elle brusquement, avant de sortir en l'effleurant. Cette fois elle s'obligea à ne pas regarder en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa voiture et monta à l'intérieur, elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte, laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant et s'efforça d'oublier que peut-être seulement, elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir.

oOo

Alicia avait demandé à Peter d'échanger ce week-end avec les enfants contre quelques jours supplémentaires au cours de la semaine suivante. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire la demande, mais plus ce samedi était devenu imminent, plus elle avait tout simplement eu envie de ne pas être seule.

Le samedi, elle les emmena faire du patinage sur glace au stade Wrigley, et même s'ils commencèrent par se plaindre que c'était « nul » de patiner avec leur mère, ils finirent par tourner lentement en cercle autour de la patinoire en riant. Zach taquinait gentiment Alicia sur sa maladresse et ses faux pas, tandis que Grace frimait en tournoyant devant eux.

Ensuite, ils sortirent manger dans un de ces affreux fast-food que les enfants adoraient, et cela en valait la peine, rien que pour les voir pouffer de rire en faisant des courses de milk-shakes comme lorsqu'ils étaient bien plus jeunes.

C'était une bonne journée.

Des heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent à la maison et regardèrent un peu la télé avant que Grace ne reçoive un coup de fil de Shannon. Une heure et demie après, elle était toujours en train de bavarder joyeusement dans sa chambre.

Alicia et Zach étaient assis dans un silence détendu (ou du moins le pensait-elle) et regardaient un concours de chanteurs de télé réalité. C'est alors que Zach demanda : « Vous avez fini votre travail ?

- Hmm ?

- Vendredi dernier, toi et Kalinda. Vous l'avez fait ? »

Elle avait presque réussi à oublier cette histoire, avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce soir-là. « Oh ! Euh, oui. »

Zach ne dit rien pendant une minute, les yeux fixés sur les lumières criardes de la scène de télévision.

Alicia se détendit un peu.

« Tu disais que tu sortais avec quelqu'un. Est-ce que c'est elle ? » Il regardait toujours droit devant.

Et voilà, on y était.

Il n'y avait pas à ergoter à présent. Pas d'échappatoire, pas moyen de prétendre que parce que cela ne se déroulait pas maintenant, cela ne s'était jamais produit. Et autant elle avait redouté cette conversation, autant c'était presque un soulagement – de cesser de s'y attendre et de se contenter d'y faire face. « Oui. »

Il finit par la regarder.

Alicia dut réfréner l'envie immédiate et instinctive de commencer à expliquer, et de trop en dire. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour digérer cela sans que personne n'essaie d'influencer dans un sens ou dans l'autre la signification qu'elle donnait à ce qu'elle était en train de faire – et Zach méritait de disposer du même espace pour en arriver à ses propres conclusions.

Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques minutes, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à cette nouvelle information, ou confirmation. Puis : « C'est pour ça que tu as divorcé de papa ? »

Elle fut un peu blessée que son fils puisse la suspecter d'infidélité après ce qui s'était passé. « Non. Rien n'a commencé avant que le divorce ne soit prononcé.

- Non. » Zach avait l'air mal à l'aise, et c'était compréhensible. « Je sais que tu ne ferais pas un truc pareil. Je veux dire … avec les femmes ?

- Oh. » La question surprit Alicia, quand bien même elle n'aurait pas dû. « Non. Pas du tout, Zach. J'ai divorcé de ton père parce que mon amour et ma confiance avaient trop gravement souffert de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec mes préférences sexuelles. » Elle s'interrompit, s'efforçant d'établir combien d'explications il convenait de fournir à son fils, et de combien elle était réellement sûre. Pour finir, elle dit : « Kalinda … ce n'est pas parce que c'est une femme. C'est parce que c'est cette femme-là. Et ça m'a prise de court aussi. »

A nouveau le silence. C'était presque insupportable, mais tellement nécessaire.

« Tu as dit que ce n'était pas sérieux ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il parla de nouveau.

Et il s'agissait là de la question à laquelle elle était le moins préparée à répondre. « Je … ne sais pas ce que c'est. Cela pourrait ne plus être rien désormais. Ces histoires de rencarts … je ne suis vraiment plus douée pour ça, maintenant. »

Ce qui parvint à arracher l'ombre d'un sourire à son fils. « Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment bien ? »

Elle faillit se mettre à glousser : il aurait vraiment mieux fait de le lui demander à un moment où elle ne serait pas folle de frustration et de colère contre cette femme. « La plupart du temps oui, énormément. Elle a quelque chose de particulier.

- Elle est vraiment jolie. » suggéra Zach.

« Ca oui, certainement. » acquiesça Alicia presque contrite, encore incrédule d'être en train de tenir cette conversation avec son fils adolescent. « Futée aussi. Et drôle. »

Les périodes de silence raccourcissaient à présent. « Quand je t'ai dit qu'on voulait que tu sois heureuse – je le pensais.

- Je sais. » Pour tous les maux de tête qu'ils lui donnaient, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait élevé des enfants tout à fait fantastiques. « Merci mon chéri.

- Je… » Zach s'interrompit. « Je ne vais pas le dire à Grace. Ni à papa. Si tu t'inquiètes pour ça.

- J'aimerais mieux être celle qui leur en parle, s'il devenait important de le faire. » La pensée de parler à Grace déclencha de petits signaux d'alarme dans son cerveau déjà énervé, ce qui était ridicule puisqu'en ce moment, il n'y avait absolument rien à dire.

« Oui, ça je comprends. » Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes et continua à s'agiter. « Je crois que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de comprendre le reste ? Mais … Je t'aime M'man.

- Oh, chéri, je t'aime aussi. » Alicia soupira, tendit la main, et attira Zach contre elle pour l'étreindre d'un seul bras, se sentant suprêmement reconnaissante pour l'une des deux constantes de sa vie.

oOo

Une nouvelle semaine d'évitement. Des jours à se dérober, à éviter tout contact oculaire, et la tâche épuisante de se concentrer sur le travail quand son esprit avait envie de penser à tout sauf à cela.

Kalinda ne l'affronta pas de nouveau. Alicia n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle en était heureuse (parce que bien sûr, il n'était pas plaisant d'avoir l'impression d'être celle qui était amère et qui gardait de la rancune) ou déçue (parce qu'au moins quand Kalinda tentait de lui parler, il semblait à Alicia qu'elle en avait quelque chose à faire, d'une façon ou d'une autre).

C'était stressant, contrariant, pas du tout propice au travail, et c'est pourquoi elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû être surprise que Will le remarque.

Un jour Alicia lui adressa un signe de tête en passant devant la porte ouverte de son bureau. Il était en train de parler au téléphone, mais il tendit un doigt vers elle, lui demandant de rester.

Alicia hésita une seconde à la porte, avant qu'il ne raccroche et ne lui fasse signe en même temps de rentrer complètement.

« Entre et ferme la porte. » lui dit-il. Elle fit ce qu'il demandait, l'air curieux. Ils n'avaient à sa connaissance aucune affaire confidentielle à discuter.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Elle se glissa sur le siège devant son bureau.

Will soupira, repoussa sa chaise, et se frotta la tête. « Je … vais juste me lancer et demander. Est-ce que toi et Kalinda, vous vous êtes disputées ? »

Bien sûr. Elle et Kalinda s'étaient montrées tellement amicales au travail ces derniers mois, ce qui offrait un contraste saisissant avec la façon dont elles se comportaient à présent. Pourtant, être mise devant le fait accompli lui donna à réfléchir.

Will avait l'air plus soucieux qu'indiscret, et Alicia sentait qu'avec l'âge, elle n'était pas meilleure, mais de moins en moins douée pour mentir. Elle répondit donc d'un ton penaud : « Il se peut qu'on ait eu une différence de points de vue. »

L'homme de l'autre côté du bureau hocha la tête d'une façon qui disait « Les femmes ! ». « Alicia. Vous deux faites du meilleur travail ensemble que quiconque dans ce cabinet. Vous ne pouvez pas arranger ça ? »

Elle fut simplement heureuse qu'il n'insiste pas pour avoir des détails. « Je l'espère. Ca finira par s'arranger. » Avec plus d'optimisme dans le ton qu'elle n'en ressentait.

« Est-ce que tu veux que Diane ou moi organisions une sorte de réunion de médiation … ? »

Elle avait la tête baissée, mais à ces mots elle redressa brusquement le menton comme si elle avait été électrocutée. « Non ! »

Il sembla un peu déconcerté par sa véhémence. « Très bien, très bien. Je voudrais juste … pouvoir aider. C'est évident que le travail en bénéficie quand les employés sont sur la même longueur d'onde, mais aussi… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, avant de se décider pour : « C'est juste que c'est sympa. Que vous soyez amies. »

Will était un homme à l'intégrité morale discutable à l'occasion, mais Alicia n'avait jamais douté que son attachement pour elle et son désir qu'elle soit heureuse ne soient sincères. « J'apprécie. » lui dit-elle faiblement, se réinstallant sur son siège après ce bref moment d'horreur.

Il l'examina. « Tu sais, si jamais tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit, je suis heureux de prendre le temps. »

Alicia scruta son visage. Ses yeux étaient sombres, chaleureux et affectueux. Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut le désir presque irrésistible de simplement _tout _lui déballer – l'intégralité de cette histoire sordide et compliquée, juste pour ne plus avoir à l'affronter seule, juste pour avoir l'opinion de quelqu'un d'autre. Avant que tout cela ne se mette en route, Kalinda avait été sa principale confidente. A présent, sans elle, Alicia sentait s'accroître la pression de ses émotions et de ses pensées confuses, et elle en était pleine à craquer.

Cela serait vraiment une très mauvaise idée de craquer devant Will.

Ravalant son envie, elle lui adressa un sourire tendu. « Merci. Kalinda et moi, nous ferons de notre mieux pour être professionnelles. » Et puis, se reprenant : « Nous _serons _professionnelles. »

Will acquiesça lentement. Peut-être ravalant lui-même l'envie d'insister.

Et puis elle se sauva aussi vite que possible.

oOo

Cela n'aurait pas été juste qu'elle demande les enfants un second week-end de suite, et Alicia tergiversa pendant quelques jours avant d'inviter son frère, ostensiblement pour l'aider à changer des meubles de place, pour le projet de redécoration qu'elle avait apparemment étendu. Après quelques plaintes de rigueur d'avoir à sacrifier une partie de son week-end pour travailler, Owen accepta, du moment qu'à la fin on le récompenserait avec de l'alcool. Alicia ressentit un énorme déferlement de soulagement, et puis se sentit pitoyable d'avoir _besoin_ de quelqu'un ici pour la tirer de ses propres pensées. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si inapte à rester seule ?

Au bout d'une heure à pousser, tirer, se chamailler et s'essouffler, Alicia fut rappelée au souvenir que Kalinda n'avait pas été la seule à mal dormir, et se sentit de plus en plus épuisée.

« Tu es encore plus pénible que d'habitude. » accusa Owen en s'essuyant le front du revers de la main après qu'Alicia ait décidé que l'emplacement de leur troisième tentative pour bouger le divan ne convenait toujours pas.

« Même pas vrai. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Oh, elle est bonne. Tu utilises cette objection pendant les audiences ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais en réponse, se contenta de s'affaler découragée sur le divan.

Owen n'allait pas se plaindre d'une pause, aussi la rejoignit-il. « Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

- Y a rien qui ne va pas chez moi. » répondit-elle d'un ton boudeur en croisant les bras.

« Tu m'invites ici, ce que tu ne fais _jamais_, merci beaucoup. » Il lui adressa un regard faussement offensé, qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. « Tu t'agites dans tous les sens comme si tu essayais d'échapper à toi-même, tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurnicher tout du long, et on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des semaines. »

Elle pensa à protester, mais choisit une autre voie. « Je viens de vivre un divorce, Owen. Est-ce que ça ne compte pas comme « quelque chose qui ne va pas » ?

- Négatif. Ce n'est pas ta tête du divorce. » Il la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, puis parut avoir une révélation. « C'est un garçon. Je reconnais ta tête « c'est un garçon».

Si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi morose, l'ironie de la chose l'aurait fait rire. A son amusement succéda rapidement le mécontentement envers elle-même d'être si sacrément transparente qu'apparemment tout le monde savait ce qui la préoccupait rien qu'en regardant sa figure. Elle était étonnée d'avoir le moindre succès en tant qu'avocate.

« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas. Will. » Il traîna sur le nom, le transformant en une insinuation, et se frotta les mains. « Je le savais. »

Bien sûr. C'est ce que n'importe qui aurait supposé. « Non. »

« Non ? » Owen fronça le nez, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Oh, Alicia. Ce n'est pas à nouveau Peter ?

- Non ! » répondit-elle avec plus de véhémence qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention.

« Oh là, très bien. » répondit son frère en riant. « Alors … Pas Will, pas Peter. Tellement de possibilités. Ciel, ma grande sœur est une catin.

- Je te déteste. » grommela Alicia en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule, mais les coins de sa bouche tressaillaient de la façon que seul Owen pouvait faire naître lorsqu'elle était triste, bouleversée ou confuse.

« Oui, je te déteste aussi, soeurette. » Il passa un bras affectueux autour d'elle, et elle laissa tomber la tête sur son épaule. « Tu me dis ce qui se passe ? »

Si souvent tandis qu'ils grandissaient, Alicia avait ressenti le besoin de se montrer forte pour Owen. Il lui fallait de la stabilité, de la discipline, et de l'ordre pour lui faire garder les pieds sur terre, et le fait d'être la plus âgée lui donnait carte blanche pour jouer auprès de lui un rôle maternel. Mais il s'était produit tant de choses ces derniers mois qui l'avaient fait remettre en question les rôles qu'elle avait choisi d'endosser, qu'à présent, faute d'alternative et envahie par le désespoir, elle abandonna les scrupules qu'elle avait de faire porter ce fardeau à son frère.

« Je me suis fait larguer. » dit-elle misérablement, et elle se sentit à nouveau tout comme lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans, solitaire, vulnérable et rejetée.

Owen gloussa et la serra plus fort. « Pourquoi diable quelqu'un te laisserait-il tomber toi ? Tu es parfaite.

- Parce que j'ai des enfants ? A cause de ma vie, dont apparemment « ceci » ne fait pas partie ? » Elle dessina les guillemets en l'air. « Je ne sais pas.

- Attends une minute. Ce type a rompu avec toi et t'a dit que c'était de ta faute parce que tu avais des enfants et une vie ? N'importe quoi. Il m'a l'air d'un imbécile. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec un autre imbécile. »

Alicia se sentit envahie malgré elle par un élan protecteur. « Ce n'est pas une imbécile. Elle est juste … prudente. »

Un long moment de silence. Alicia sentait le regard d'Owen lui brûler le haut du crâne.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Toi en particulier, tu n'as pas le droit de me regarder comme ça.

- Pas de regard. » insista-t-il. « Je suis seulement … mince alors, soeurette ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi. De, tu sais … faire quelque chose de _différent._

- Je viens de divorcer et de diviser ma famille, Owen. Je pense avoir déjà prouvé ma capacité à faire « différent. » Elle ne put empêcher sa voix de prendre un ton défensif.

« Très bien, très bien, touché. Je révise mes perceptions et mes suppositions. » Il la serra un peu pour la rassurer. « Raconte-moi toute l'histoire. »

Et en dépit d'un accès de culpabilité à l'idée que peut-être, partager tout cela était en quelque sorte trahir la réserve de Kalinda, elle le fit. Depuis le lent développement de leur respect et de leur presque amitié, jusqu'à la demande surprise de Kalinda d'aller prendre « juste un café » le jour où Alicia avait reçu son jugement de divorce, puis la lente et régulière montée en puissance entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'Alicia la mette au pied du mur, après quoi Kalinda avait désormais semblé incapable de faire quoi que ce soit lentement (Alicia passa les détails sur ce chapitre. Owen était un adulte, mais il serait toujours son petit frère). Elle finit par le récit de leur rupture inattendue deux semaines plus tôt. Une fois que tout fut déballé, elle ressentit un étrange mélange de honte et de soulagement qui lui retournait presque l'estomac.

Owen se contenta de rester assis en silence pendant la majorité de son récit, à hocher la tête en émettant à l'occasion des « mmm » de sympathie. Lorsque ce fut fini et qu'Alicia baissa la tête d'un air défait, il eut enfin quelque chose à dire. « Eh bien, eh bien. Tu as vécu des choses excitantes ces derniers mois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne veux plus d'excitation. J'ai seulement envie d'être … sinon heureuse, du moins calme. Contente. Est-ce que c'est trop demander ?

- Les eaux sont rarement calmes lors de la traversée pour le bonheur, tu le sais bien. »

La médiocrité de sa métaphore la fit pouffer tout bas.

« Alors, que vas-tu faire ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Une fois que les choses se seront tassées. »

Alicia hocha la tête d'un geste las. "C'est toi qui es censé me dire quoi faire.

- Eh bien, je _suis_ un gourou des relations, il est vrai. » Il lui adressa un sourire contrit.

« Peut-être pas tant que ça, mais tu es le seul à être au courant de cette histoire, et ça me déprime de penser que tu n'y vois pas plus clair que moi.

- Très bien. Ne bouge pas. Je vais nous chercher … de la potion à y voir plus clair. »

Tandis qu'Owen courait à la cuisine pour prendre des bières dans le frigo, Alicia sombra dans les coussins, et tira sur elle la couverture polaire qui était drapée sur le dossier du canapé. Si elle devait jouer le rôle de la fille larguée, autant y aller à fond.

Elle se demanda si Kalinda ressentait quoi que ce soit de tout ceci : cette solitude désespérée, le besoin de parler de ce déchirement à quelqu'un – à n'importe qui – les sentiments négatifs.

Sans doute pas. Kalinda avait toujours été plus calme qu'Alicia. Plus solide. Peut-être ne se sentait-elle même quasiment pas déchirée.

Alicia l'enviait.

Lorsque son frère revint, il lui tendit une canette fraîche, déjà décapsulée, et poussa un peu Alicia du coude pour qu'elle s'écarte. « Bon. Voici ce qui m'est venu à la première gorgée. Comme je vois ça, tu as deux choix possibles. Le premier, tu laisses tomber. Tu tournes la page. Les gens ne changent pas à moins qu'ils le veuillent vraiment et qu'ils y soient prêts, et ta Kalinda semble … confuse.

- Kalinda n'est jamais confuse. » le contredit Alicia avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. Son frère lui adressa un haussement de sourcils.

« Chaud, froid, vite, lentement, voici un secret, ne me demande pas mes secrets. » Owen haussa les épaules. « Ca me paraît confus à moi. Si elle n'est pas confuse, alors c'est juste une idiote et qu'elle aille se faire foutre.

- Owen ! » le tança Alicia pour son langage.

« Désolé, désolé ! » Il se donna une petite tape sur la joue pour apaiser Alicia. « Quoi qu'il en soit. Second choix … essaie d'obtenir ce que tu veux. Cette femme a fait ce qu'elle voulait et tout fait tourner autour d'elle, que ça ait été ou non son intention. Elle a envie de sortir avec toi, elle demande. Elle ne veut pas trop se rapprocher ? Elle met la pédale douce. Elle est nerveuse que tu te rapproches trop malgré tout ? Elle essaie de te foutre… de te _fiche _la trouille » se corrigea-t-il, « en te pelotant dans des lieux publics. Et quand même ça, ça ne marche pas ? Elle rompt avec toi. Ce n'est pas juste. Et tu as parfaitement le droit d'aller la trouver et de lui exposer précisément ce dont toi tu as envie et besoin, et de lui dire que c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Parce que sinon, je peux presque te garantir qu'elle va continuer à jouer à ces petits jeux. »

Alicia le regardait en clignant machinalement des yeux. Elle avait décroché après « ce n'est pas juste ». Elle ne s'était honnêtement pas attendue à ce qu'Owen lui apporte réellement quelque chose en matière de compréhension de la situation. Elle avait avant tout seulement eu envie et _besoin_ de quelqu'un à qui parler, et d'une oreille attentive. Mais les choses que son frère disait étaient des choses auxquelles elle n'avait jamais réfléchi, et … Si c'était _vrai _? Depuis le début, Alicia avait consciencieusement emboîté le pas de Kalinda, supposant que comme toujours, sa collègue froide et calculatrice savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle avait été tellement choquée par l'intérêt de Kalinda à son égard – mais aussi par son propre intérêt pour Kalinda – et puis encore par la nouveauté de tout cela, elle s'était sentie tellement déséquilibrée et mal préparée, qu'elle avait à peine envisagé à quelles luttes intérieures complexes et génératrices de confusion était peut-être en proie Kalinda. Elle ne l'avait même pas pris pleinement en considération, après que Kalinda lui ait dit _ouvertement_ qu'il s'agissait là pour elle aussi d'un territoire nouveau et inconnu.

Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, certains petits mystères qu'elle s'était contentée de mettre sur le compte de l'énigme qu'était Kalinda, devenaient tout de suite bien plus compréhensibles si Owen avait raison.

Pourquoi Kalinda, si réservée, avait-elle choisi leur tout premier « rendez-vous » pour révéler à Alicia le scoop explosif de sa vie passée ?

_Pour voir si Alicia pouvait y faire face, pour lui donner une idée de la douleur et de la souffrance qui pouvaient se cacher sous cette froideur apparente. Peut-être espérait-elle qu'Alicia ne serait_ pas_ capable d'y faire face, qu'elle partirait et ne lui ferait rien ressentir de plus que les sentiments gênants qu'elle ressentait déjà._

Pourquoi Kalinda avait-elle avancé avec une lenteur si frustrante, alors qu'Alicia la suppliait quasiment de passer davantage et plus vite à l'action ? Alors que Kalinda n'avait jamais auparavant semblé avoir de problème pour passer à l'action avec quiconque l'attirait ?

_Parce qu'elle tentait de se protéger _elle-même_. Elle pensait que si elle ne couchait pas avec Alicia, elles ne se rapprocheraient pas autant. Et qu'ensuite, l'inévitable rejet d'Alicia ne ferait pas aussi mal. _

Qu'avait voulu dire Kalinda par « peut-être » ?

_Elle voulait dire que peut-être, cette fois serait différente. Peut-être même, malgré le fait qu'elle ne se soit jamais vraiment autorisée à se montrer ouverte avec quelqu'un, pouvait-elle l'être avec Alicia. Que peut-être, Alicia serait celle qui donnerait à Kalinda l'espoir qu'il lui était possible de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Peut-être que malgré tout, cela ne serait pas une catastrophe annoncée. _

Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi peu sentimental que Kalinda – qui lui avait dit en face qu'elle partirait si les choses lui paraissaient trop _sérieuses_ – l'aurait-elle appelée « ma puce », et avait-elle l'air d'avoir franchi les portes du paradis lorsqu'elle la goûtait ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait l'amour à Alicia d'une façon si magnifique et si tendre, puis fait souffler en alternance le chaud et le froid assez vite pour donner le tournis à n'importe qui ?

Parce que …

_Kalinda était amoureuse d'elle. Kalinda ne voulait pas être amoureuse d'elle, et combattait cela en y opposant toutes les défenses qu'elle avait – elle minimisait, réprimait, sabotait, repoussait Alicia – mais elle était bel et bien amoureuse, et cela expliquait tout. Elle était aussi amoureuse d'elle que … _

…qu'Alicia l'était de Kalinda.

La prise de conscience coupa presque le souffle d'Alicia. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à l'impossible, et son frère parut alarmé.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose ? Désolé. Je suis nul pour ça. » Il s'inquiétait.

« Oh non. Oh nooon. » Elle posa bruyamment sa canette de bière sur la table basse, et enfouit le visage dans ses mains.

« Tu es en train de me faire peur. »

Elle ravala un sanglot d'auto-apitoiement. « Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, Owen. Ca n'était pas censé arriver si vite. J'étais censée rester seule et trouver qui j'étais.

- Oh, soeurette. » Il se rapprocha et lui frictionna le dos. « Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise idée en soi, mais … parfois d'autres personnes nous _aident _à trouver qui nous sommes, tu sais ? Et parfois elles le font quand on s'y attend le moins. »

Alicia lui jeta un coup d'œil entre ses doigts et le regarda d'un air méfiant. « Depuis quand es-tu devenu si sage, petit frère ?

- Hé, peut-être que je ne suis pas un gourou des relations, mais … pour ce qui est de tomber amoureux et de rompre, j'ai fait ça une fois ou deux de plus que toi. » Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Hé.

- Hé quoi ? » soupira-t-elle.

« Elle est sexy ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin, amusée en dépit d'elle-même et de la situation. « C'est important ?

- Oui. C'est toujours plus dur quand ils sont sexy. »

Se laissant à nouveau retomber en arrière sur le divan, elle fit lentement signe que oui de la tête. « Oui. Elle est très sexy.

- Aïe ! C'est dur. » Il retomba également contre les coussins, imitant sa position, puis tourna la tête sur le côté pour la considérer avec plus de sérieux. « Tu vas trouver une solution. Je le sais. »

Elle lui rendit pensivement son regard. Se mordilla la lèvre. « Je pense que je viens déjà de comprendre quelque chose. »

Elle n'était simplement pas sûre d'avoir _envie_ de le savoir.


	5. Chapter 5

Alicia Cavanaugh Florrick était amoureuse de Kalinda Sharma.

Alicia adorait son audace, sa compétence … adorait son intelligence, sa maîtrise de presque toutes les situations ou des personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Et parce qu'elle adorait toutes ces choses, rien ne surprit plus Alicia que de découvrir que, lorsqu'elle pensait à Kalinda effrayée ou blessée…

Cela poussait Alicia à l'aimer encore cent fois plus, pour le fait d'être si sacrément _réelle._

Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer autant quelqu'un et en savoir aussi peu à son sujet. Elle avait un peu peur, si elle venait réellement à en apprendre davantage, de finir par l'aimer tellement que son cœur ne serait plus jamais capable de renoncer à Kalinda.

Après que le choc initial de cette révélation se soit estompé, Alicia fut envahie par une sérénité irréelle, très semblable à celle qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait fini par décider de divorcer de Peter.

Il était possible qu'elle (et Owen) se trompent au sujet des sentiments de Kalinda. Que le principal intérêt qu'avait Alicia pour Kalinda était et avait toujours été le divertissement et le sexe, et qu'elle hochait à présent la tête à l'idée que quelqu'un avait _encore _succombé à ses charmes et confondu intimité physique et émotionnelle. Qu'elle était partie parce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas les mêmes choses qu'Alicia. Parce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas _Alicia_.

Mais plus Alicia réfléchissait aux événements de ces derniers mois, plus elle était convaincue qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Non que cela ait une quelconque importance, comme Owen l'avait fait judicieusement remarquer, si Kalinda n'était pas prête ou décidée à l'assumer.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Alicia l'était - prête à assumer cela.

Pourtant … Parfois, avant de dormir, elle sentait encore le parfum de Kalinda sur les draps. La date où Alicia aurait normalement dû les envoyer au nettoyage était passée de quelques jours, et elle avait trouvé des excuses pour ne pas le faire – si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle n'était pas prête à perdre ce parfum qui était à la fois exotique et apaisant.

Elle ne pouvait imaginer ne plus le respirer.

Elle ne pouvait imaginer ne pas toucher Kalinda, ne pas discuter au travail, ou au dîner, ou tard dans la soirée, les yeux flirtant par-dessus leur verre de vin et échangeant de muettes promesses qu'Alicia n'avait jamais imaginé avoir de nouveau envie de faire à qui que ce soit.

Elle ne _voulait pas_ imaginer cela.

Mais Alicia avait aussi sa fierté. Ce n'était pas son style de poursuivre quelqu'un qui avait clairement déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle – même si cette déclaration était basée sur des hypothèses qu'Alicia croyait fausses. Des hypothèses comme celle selon laquelle Alicia ne pouvait pas faire face à une relation avec quelqu'un comme Kalinda, et ferait marche arrière dès qu'elle réaliserait qu'elle avait réellement besoin d'un homme, d'un mari, ou d'une maison entourée d'une palissade blanche.

Des hypothèses comme celle selon laquelle Kalinda était incapable de croire assez en quoi que ce soit pour s'y engager – d'avoir assez confiance pour lui donner une chance.

Alicia avait le sentiment d'avoir davantage foi en Kalinda et en son cœur que Kalinda elle-même.

Tard le dimanche soir, elle resta allongée dans son lit les mains derrière la tête, à soupeser ses options. De fait, l'option la plus sûre (et sans doute la meilleure) était de laisser tomber pour cette fois. Elle en souffrirait pendant un moment, mais ensuite elle pourrait rester seule pour un temps comme elle en avait toujours eu l'intention, et peut-être un jour, trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour partager sa vie – quelqu'un d'adulte, d'honnête, de doué pour le relationnel. Quelqu'un qui voulait les mêmes choses qu'elle.

Quelqu'un comme ça serait si facile.

Alicia tendit le bras, ramassa son téléphone portable sur sa table de nuit, et le contempla pendant une minute avant d'ouvrir un nouvel écran de SMS.

_Est-ce que je prends un risque pour une chose à laquelle je crois, même si je me sentirai peut-être idiote au final ? _

Elle appuya sur « envoyer » et attendit. Elle n'était même pas sûre que son frère était debout si tard ces temps-ci. Mais il s'écoula à peine trente secondes avant que la réponse ne fasse vibrer son téléphone.

_Je lis « est-ce que je mérite d'être heureuse ? » Ne daignerai pas répondre._

Alicia sourit à l'écran. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

Elle s'endormit en serrant le téléphone sur son cœur.

oOo

Alicia préférait ne pas faire ce genre de choses au travail. En réalité, elle ne les avait jamais faites au travail, et préférait ne pas les faire du tout. Mais il y avait un certain nombre de raisons pour lesquelles elle choisit cependant de faire cela ici. La première étant que ce serait le prochain endroit où elle reverrait Kalinda, et que si elle attendait, il était très probable qu'elle se dégonfle. La seconde était qu'il lui fallait un endroit dont Kalinda ne puisse pas s'échapper facilement – car à présent, Alicia avait réalisé que la fuite était le premier réflexe de cette dernière.

Elle se sentait cependant un peu coupable de l'acculer ainsi. Mais même la nouvelle empathie d'Alicia ne pouvait pas tout à fait tempérer sa colère envers une autre personne qui prétendait savoir ce qui était mieux pour elle – qui prétendait savoir ce qu'elle était capable d'_assumer_.

Ce fut donc un étrange mélange de frustration et d'affection qui poussa Alicia vers le bureau de Kalinda avant même d'avoir déposé ses affaires dans le sien. Elle entra avec un manque de bonnes manières qui ne lui ressemblait guère, ne se souciant ni de frapper, ni de passer la tête pour voir si Kalinda était occupée. Elle se contenta d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière elle d'un seul geste fluide.

Kalinda leva à contre-coeur les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur pour les poser sur Alicia comme si cela lui était douloureux. Alicia comprenait sa lassitude, et son probable ressentiment d'être abordée sur son propre terrain.

Alicia ne pouvait pas laisser cela compter en ce moment précis. Pas même lorsqu'elle réalisa que dans son élan d'exaspération et d'audace, elle n'avait pas entièrement réfléchi aux _mots _qu'elle voulait prononcer.

Mais Kalinda la contemplait, l'air mal à l'aise et anxieux, bien que pas tout à fait étonné – peut-être avait-elle su que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne se produise, car futée comme l'était Kalinda, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne prenait plus Alicia pour quelqu'un de passif. Et Alicia avait de la mémoire.

« Tu te rappelles, une fois tu m'as dit que j'attendais toujours que les gens me donnent les choses. » dit Alicia sans préambule, et ce n'était pas une question, car elle savait que Kalinda se souvenait toujours de tout.

Kalinda battit des paupières, traitant l'information. « Tu étais sur le point de perdre ton travail.

- Oui. Mon travail était important pour moi, et pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de faire ce qu'il fallait pour le conserver. Je suis _avocate_, et j'avais peur de m'imposer. D'ennuyer les gens. N'est-ce pas ridicule ? »

Kalinda n'était peut-être pas au mieux de sa forme en cet instant, mais elle fit néanmoins une dernière tentative pour changer de sujet après avoir repéré où elle voulait en venir. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose Alicia ? Pour le travail ? »

Alicia avait besoin d'une quantité de choses en ce moment précis, très peu d'entre elles avaient un rapport avec le travail, et elle avait fini de prétendre le contraire. Elle se pencha en avant, le bout des doigts sur le bureau de Kalinda. « Tu as peur. Moi aussi. La peur n'est pas une assez bonne raison pour nous empêcher de faire les choses dont nous avons envie. Les choses qu'on devrait. Il faut qu'il y ait plus que ça. »

Kalinda eut le mérite de ne pas s'empresser de démentir cette peur, comme Alicia pensait qu'il était possible qu'elle le fasse. Elle ne tenta même pas de changer de sujet cette fois, de prétendre ne pas savoir de quoi parlait Alicia, ou de lui dire que ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit. Cependant, elle campa sur ses positions, et prit une expression résolue. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis de « c'est impossible » ? Ce n'est pas une assez bonne raison ?

- Ce n'est pas impossible. » Alicia découvrit que plus elle y pensait, plus elle le disait, et plus elle croyait que c'était vrai.

Kalinda hocha la tête, dans un geste d'exaspération, d'incrédulité, ou les deux. « Comment ? Pourquoi ? »

Plusieurs émotions affleuraient sur le visage de Kalinda. Alicia les reconnaissait à présent, tandis qu'auparavant elle les avait ignorées – lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin ou envie de croire que Kalinda était plus forte qu'elle, en quelque sorte plus qu'humaine, et n'était pas affectée par les luttes intérieures auxquelles étaient soumis les gens normaux. Mais c'était cette humanité qui avait touché Alicia : la _vraie_ personne derrière cet extérieur compétent et toujours calme, qui l'avait séduite. Et même si elle était terrifiée de savoir qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avait réellement de plan ni ne savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle savait aussi que les meilleurs choses ne s'obtenaient presque toujours qu'en prenant des risques.

Alors Alicia en prit un, à l'instant où elle pencha la tête de côté, battit des paupières, et dit plus calmement qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais crue capable : « Parce que je t'aime. »

Et puis, ayant produit son argument le plus convaincant, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Alicia. »

Jamais, depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, la voix de Kalinda n'avait semblé à Alicia si paniquée. Elle s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de la porte, jeta un regard en arrière vers Kalinda en train d'étrangler le bord de son bureau.

« Tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles ! » Le désespoir dans le ton de Kalinda se reflétait à présent sur son visage. Alicia se serait sentie plus coupable du désarroi de Kalinda si elle avait cru être elle-même en quelque façon moins époustouflée par cela que Kalinda. Vu la situation, la seule différence que voyait Alicia, était qu'elle seule se montrait finalement plus honnête envers elle-même.

C'est pourquoi au lieu de questionner, d'argumenter, ou même d'aller dans son sens, Alicia se contenta d'adresser à Kalinda le sourire le plus gentil qu'elle put. « Fais-moi savoir si ça change quoi que ce soit. »

Elle laissa alors Kalinda contempler ses propres démons, tandis qu'elle-même contemplait le chaos qu'elle venait de faire de sa vie.

oOo

A présent, Alicia le savait, la chose à faire était de s'effacer. Lober la balle dans le court de quelqu'un d'autre signifiait qu'on ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'on vous la renvoie. Ou pas. Elle avait fait un choix – pris position, et c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas obliger Kalinda à l'aimer, mais elle pouvait être rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas laissé la peur la retenir cette fois-ci, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. C'était une victoire douloureuse – de savoir qu'on s'était exposé tout entier pour que quelqu'un décide de vous prendre ou de vous laisser, qu'on s'était révélé sincèrement et honnêtement, et que pourtant, on pouvait être rejeté.

Mais elle s'était montrée forte. Et c'était quelque chose.

Alicia surprenait parfois Kalinda en train de la regarder d'un air d'amertume et de ressentiment, dans lequel elle lisait :

_Maudite sois-tu de m'avoir fait ressentir cela. D'avoir causé un malaise. C'est pour ça que je ne m'implique pas._

Parfois Alicia n'avait aucun remords – après tout, elle n'aurait jamais été dans cette position si Kalinda n'avait pas tout déclenché pour commencer. D'autres fois, apparaissaient ces éclairs de tension sur le visage de Kalinda, si étranges chez cette femme qui ne laissait jamais _rien_ paraître, et Alicia se sentait coupable de lui rendre les choses difficiles. Les défenses qu'employait Kalinda n'étaient peut-être pas saines, mais elles avaient fonctionné pour elle – elles l'avaient préservée pendant Dieu sait combien d'années, et peut-être était-ce égoïste de la part d'Alicia de tenter de les lui arracher.

C'était fait à présent.

Peut-être que bien des choses étaient décidées.

oOo

Les jours de silence qui suivirent furent un supplice. Il était probable que ce qui aida Alicia à les traverser était la carapace qu'elle s'était faite pendant le scandale de Peter : peu importait à quel point les choses étaient difficiles à présent, elles ne pourraient jamais rivaliser avec l'humiliation contre laquelle elle s'était blindée pendant cette période de sa vie. Alicia avait pratiquement un doctorat dans l'art d'ignorer qu'on lui battait froid.

Mais elle-même n'était ni froide ni indifférente, et chaque jour elle combattait l'envie de retourner en courant dans le bureau de Kalinda, de lui dire qu'elle ne le pensait pas, qu'elle le retirait – n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elles puissent juste revenir de nouveau à la normale, ou au moins se montrer professionnelles, comme elle avait dit à Will qu'elles le seraient.

Un soir son frère appela pour s'enquérir de la situation. Alicia se retira dans sa chambre hors de portée des enfants, et ne se fit pas prier pour lui en faire un compte-rendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es grande et brave comme fille. » lui dit-il. Et même si ses mots auraient pu être interprétés comme condescendants, Alicia entendit une sincère admiration dans le ton de sa voix.

« Il s'agit là d'une de ces fois où ça n'a rien changé. » répondit-elle en soupirant, tout en se rendant à sa penderie pour choisir sa tenue de travail du lendemain. Elle passa la main sur des dizaines de vestes et de chemisiers, tous impeccablement repassés – le ciel soit loué pour les services de blanchisserie. « C'est officiel, elle n'a pas envie de ça.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Ca fait une semaine, Owen. » Elle sortit son blazer jaune et l'accrocha à la poignée de la porte. « Elle n'a rien dit. Pas un mot. Après que je lui aie dit _ça_.

- Peut-être qu'elle rassemble juste son courage. »

Ses escarpins noirs et sa ceinture volèrent sur le lit. « Peut-être que toutes mes relations avec les gens au travail sont destinées à finir dans l'embarras à cause d'un reste de sentiments. Peut-être qu'il faut que je sorte plus et que je rencontre des gens qui ne soient _pas_ des employés de Lockhart-Gardner.

- Je ne vais pas discuter sur ce point. Tu as besoin d'avoir davantage d'amis, pas uniquement moi. Je t'aime soeurette, mais je ne sais pas ce que vous pouvez bien faire, vous les femmes. Avec vos … sacs à mains, et vos réceptions pour le thé, et vos … vos … recourbe-cils.

- Oui, je comprends. » soupira-t-elle.

« Cela dit, tu sais que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, non ? Si tu n'avais pas dit quelque chose, tu te serais toujours demandé si ça aurait fait une différence.

- Je sais. C'est seulement dur de ne pas le regretter alors que je me sens si mal en ce moment.

- Eh bien … je pourrais avoir un petit quelque chose pour te distraire, si ça t'intéresse. »

Elle s'arrêta net au milieu de ses activités, aussitôt soupçonneuse. « De quoi parles-tu ?

- Laisse-moi juste t'expliquer. Il est professeur titulaire de sciences de la communication et des médias. Divorcé depuis cinq ans, un enfant, un peu plus vieux que Zach.

- Owen…

- Il reluque cette photo que j'ai de toi dans ma bibliothèque – celle de notre séjour à Aspen – à chaque fois qu'il vient dans mon bureau.

- Premièrement, cette photo a presque dix ans, et deuxièmement, pourquoi est-il si souvent dans ton bureau ? Peut-être que c'est toi qu'il aime bien.

- Ne détourne pas le sujet. Tu n'as pas changé depuis vingt ans. Et il est tout ce qu'il y a d'hétéro. Bien plus hétéro que toi ! Je vais te donner son numéro.

- Non !

- Tu as complètement fait une croix sur les hommes à présent ?

- Owen, la solution à mes problèmes n'est pas de sortir plus. C'est ce qui m'a mise dans cette embrouille pour commencer.

- Non, ce qui t'a mise dans cette embrouille a été de sortir avec quelqu'un avec qui tu travailles, et qui n'est pas émotionnellement assez mûr pour y faire face. Promis, ça serait juste pour rigoler. Pour te changer les idées. Je sais comment tu es quand tu te prends la tête avec ces trucs-là. Et à défaut d'autre chose, tu pourrais peut-être juste te faire un nouvel ami. »

Alicia s'affala sur son lit. Elle avait été tellement préoccupée par ces histoires avec Kalinda, sans parler du fait de continuer à s'investir auprès des enfants, et des facteurs de stress permanents au travail, que l'idée de faire un effort délibéré pour tourner la page ne lui était même pas venue.

« Je t'envoie un SMS avec son nom et son numéro dès qu'on en a fini. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit sur le champ, seulement … penses-y ? » lui disait son frère d'une voix cajoleuse.

« Très bien ! J'y penserai. » Quelque part dans l'appartement, elle entendit les cris perçants que Grace adressait à son frère. « Faut que j'y aille. Mes enfants commencent à se comporter comme des sauvages.

- Mmm. C'est la faute à l'école.

- C'est la faute aux parents absents et distraits. » marmonna-t-elle tout bas. Ils se dirent au revoir. Avant même d'avoir franchi la porte, elle entendit la vibration caractéristique de son téléphone recevant un message.

Même si elle savait qu'il s'agissait du nom et du numéro d'un inconnu, elle vérifia cependant pour s'assurer qu'il ne provenait pas de la personne qu'elle espérait toujours que c'était.

oOo

Même si Alicia admettait que le silence de Kalinda signifiait que son audacieuse confession n'avait réellement rien changé, et tâchait de mettre en perspective toute cette histoire de fous comme une sorte d'expérience instructive ou une crise de croissance post-divorce, elle se retrouva aux prises avec la nécessité d'accepter à quel point cela faisait mal – de tâcher de digérer la fin d'une nouvelle relation.

Un vendredi de neige, elle s'était demandé qui elle pouvait inviter pour la distraire d'un nouveau week-end en solitaire – avait pensé à demander à Peter un nouvel échange avec les enfants, ou à enrôler Owen pour venir l'aider à réaliser un quelconque projet, ou peut-être même juste faire quelque chose de _drôle_. Mais pour finir, elle réalisa qu'il fallait bien qu'elle s'habitue à cela un jour – à rester seule avec ses pensées pour toute compagnie.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque vint le soir et que le travail fut fini, se versa-t-elle résolument un verre de vin et s'efforça-t-elle de se concentrer sur le livre qu'elle lisait, sur la télé, sur la préparation du dîner – sur n'importe quoi plutôt que de penser à la femme qui ne voulait pas d'elle.

Elle n'y parvint pas.

Lorsque la nouvelle du scandale de Peter avait été révélée, Alicia et lui étaient déjà déconnectés depuis un certain temps – Peter avait été absorbé par toute sa politique, les activités et la socialisation obligée qui allaient avec, et Alicia, accaparée par les enfants, lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait abandonné uniquement afin d'avoir un mari qui n'était pratiquement jamais là. Elle était incroyablement déçue, blessée et humiliée par cette trahison – pas seulement d'elle-même, mais de leur famille, de leur intimité, de leur _vie_ ensemble – mais la vérité à ce sujet était qu'à ce moment-là, elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être en train de perdre son unique grand amour, parce que l'amour avait déjà faibli au cours de leurs vies qu'ils avaient vécues largement séparés.

Et Will – une fois que leurs sentiments réprimés avaient ressurgi, et qu'il était devenu manifeste encore et encore qu'ils n'allaient tout simplement jamais trouver le bon moment – cela avait fait mal aussi. Elle pleurait leur relation innocente et pleine d'espoir à Georgetown, et les éventualités perdues de ce qu'ils auraient pu être.

Alicia n'était pas étrangère aux peines de cœur, et elle aurait dû être mieux préparée à affronter cela. Mais … elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'égarement. Sa relation avec Kalinda n'avait ressemblé à rien qu'elle ait déjà connu – même lorsqu'Alicia s'était sentie complètement hors de son élément, elle ne s'était pourtant jamais sentie aussi _stimulée_ par une autre personne qu'elle ne l'était avec cette femme. C'était comme si le fait de se lier avec Kalinda et de tâcher d'appréhender sa mystérieuse précocité amollissait Alicia, l'ouvrant à de nouveaux moyens de comprendre, non seulement sa collègue, mais elle-même, sa vie et la fichue terre entière.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Car tandis qu'Alicia s'ouvrait à ces nouvelles expériences, Kalinda s'était fermement déconnectée et renfermée. Et tout s'arrêtait là.

Bon sang, Alicia en avait tellement assez de pleurer ces pertes.

Tout en faisant tourner son vin dans son verre, elle regarda le bloc-notes posé au bout de la table. Dessus étaient écrits le nom et le numéro d'un homme dont Owen avait promis qu'il serait _drôle_, intelligent, et qu'il aurait des tas de choses en commun avec elle.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre actuellement. Mais la perspective de ne plus se sentir aussi mal l'intéressait réellement.

Ses doigts se tendirent subrepticement vers son portable. Elle imaginait déjà comment allait se dérouler cette conversation. _« Salut, je suis Alicia : la jolie fille en blouson de ski de la photo sur le bureau d'Owen Cavanaugh ? Je viens juste d'être impliquée dans un énorme scandale politique, de divorcer, et je suis encore pas mal accro à la collègue de bureau avec qui je viens d'avoir une liaison lesbienne, mais à part ça, je suis plutôt drôle ! Ca te dit d'aller prendre un verre ? »_

Mais à la fin, ce qui la décida à retirer sa main ne fut pas à quel point cela paraissait ridicule.

Ce fut de regarder par la fenêtre et de se rappeler le goût des lèvres de Kalinda dans la neige.

Demain. Demain elle tournerait la page.

Pour une nuit de plus, Alicia s'autoriserait simplement à sentir qu'elle lui manquait.

oOo

Il lui fallut longtemps pour s'assoupir, mais une fois endormie, elle eut un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

Ce sommeil était si profond que lorsqu'elle en fut tirée en sursaut, elle n'eut d'abord aucune idée de ce qui l'avait réveillée. Elle s'assit, avec l'impression d'avoir des poids attachés sur le haut du corps. Cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Se les frotta.

Rien.

Elle se rallongea.

Mais alors le coup retentit de nouveau, et elle se souvint. C'était cela qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'il était deux heures moins vingt du matin, et elle fut instantanément mieux réveillée, plus alerte et sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas l'heure des visites, et elle était toute seule ici – vulnérable. Mais elle était assez sûre que la plupart des cambrioleurs ne commençaient pas par frapper à la porte à peine assez fort pour être audibles.

Alicia sortit du lit, se déplaçant avec précaution. La chambre était éclairée par cet étrange halo blanc qu'elle avait lorsque la ville était couverte de neige, et que sa lumière se reflétait à travers la fenêtre sur les couches brillantes d'un blanc pur. Elle parcourut le couloir et traversa la salle de séjour pieds nus, toujours envahie par une certaine impression d'irréalité – peut-être était-elle bien encore en train de dormir, peut-être même en train de rêver. Cette impression s'accentua lorsqu'elle regarda à travers le judas et reconnut son visiteur nocturne.

Le bruit de la clé qui tournait dans la serrure parut assourdissant dans le silence de la nuit. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta là sans rien dire, à considérer Kalinda d'un oeil fatigué et perplexe. Les yeux de Kalinda en revanche, ressemblaient à ceux d'un animal sauvage qui a été pris au piège et qui se débat depuis un bon bout de temps – à la fois épuisés et désespérés. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient humides, comme si elle était restée longtemps dehors dans la neige avant de prendre la décision de rentrer au chaud.

« Tu as plus à perdre que moi. » dit-elle à Alicia, ne s'embarrassant pas de politesses.

Bien qu'elle ait été tirée brusquement du sommeil, Alicia se sentait l'esprit extrêmement clair. Elle pensa à ses enfants, ses parents, son frère … même à Will, qui en dépit de toutes les complications, avait _toujours_ été un bon ami pour elle. « Je ne perdrai jamais les choses qui comptent. » répondit-elle calmement.

Kalinda avait l'air plus misérable qu'Alicia ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle jetait des coups d'œil autour d'elle comme si elle avait envie de s'échapper, mais n'avait pas la volonté de le faire. « Putain, Alicia. Je suis si fatiguée. J'ai envie… » Elle n'acheva pas, comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire ou n'avait pas l'énergie d'achever.

« Chut. Je sais. » Il faudrait bien qu'elles en parlent. Alicia le savait, et elle voulait le faire. Mais en ce moment précis, Kalinda semblait aussi épuisée qu'elle l'était, et la perspective de mettre à plat ce soir tout ce qu'il y avait entre elles lui paraissait une tâche insurmontable. « Entre. » Prenant Kalinda par la main, elle la guida à l'intérieur.

Une fois la porte refermée et verrouillée de nouveau, elle reporta son attention sur la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Kalinda avait les yeux baissés, comme honteuse de rencontrer son regard. Alicia tendit les bras et prit ses joues froides dans ses mains, obligeant Kalinda à lever les yeux.

« Je n'aurais pas dû t'ennuyer ce soir. » souffla Kalinda, encore visiblement en train de lutter contre l'impulsion qui l'amenait ici.

Alicia laissa ses mains retomber sur les épaules affaissées de Kalinda, puis l'enveloppa lentement dans ses bras.

Kalinda sembla se fondre en elle, nouant les bras autour de la taille d'Alicia et enfouissant le visage contre son épaule. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un instant, à s'étreindre mutuellement. La joue appuyée contre les cheveux de Kalinda, Alicia savourait leur léger contact doux comme de la soie et leur parfum ambré.

« Viens. » chuchota Alicia en relâchant Kalinda en dépit de sa réticence. Elle lui prit la main et l'attira gentiment vers la chambre.

La petite lampe qu'Alicia alluma sur la table de nuit était la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Les cils baissés de Kalinda projetaient des ombres noires sur ses joues dans la faible lumière tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber au bord du lit.

Alicia déshabilla alors Kalinda jusqu'à la mettre en sous-vêtements. Lentement, méthodiquement, pas tout à fait comme pour un petit enfant, mais avec des mains qui s'attardaient tendrement et de manière réconfortante sur la peau qu'elle dénudait. Kalinda la laissa faire, observant Alicia d'un air fatigué et vaguement confus, comme si elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi Alicia se montrait si gentille avec elle. Elle leva même les bras docilement quand Alicia prit dans sa commode un T-shirt taille XL et le lui passa par-dessus la tête. Elle avait l'air minuscule au milieu de tout ce tissu, et à sa vue, la poitrine d'Alicia se serra comme elle le faisait toujours lorsque Kalinda paraissait si inhabituellement vulnérable.

Montant à genoux sur le lit derrière Kalinda, Alicia lui caressa les cheveux et n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'en retirer les épingles et le bandeau qui les tenaient en place. Elle les peigna de la main une fois qu'ils furent retombés, épais et libres, sur les épaules de

Kalinda.

« Alicia … » commença Kalinda avec hésitation, ressentant peut-être le besoin tardif de lui dire d'arrêter, qu'elle pouvait faire tout cela toute seule.

« Demain matin. » répondit fermement Alicia. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Kalinda, l'incitant à reculer sur le lit pour se glisser sous les couvertures. Une fois Kalinda soigneusement bordée, Alicia se pencha sur le chevet et éteignit la lampe.

Dans le noir, seul le bruit de sa respiration rappelait à Alicia que Kalinda était là avec elle. Pendant quelques secondes de culpabilité, elle se demanda si elle devait aller dormir sur le divan : il était évident que Kalinda se sentait incertaine, exposée, et Alicia ne voulait pas profiter d'elle ou de la situation. Ces derniers jours avaient été tellement difficiles.

Mais Alicia l'aimait. Et pour dire la vérité, elle se sentait aussi en manque que Kalinda en avait eu l'air lorsqu'elle était arrivée à sa porte ce soir.

Mettant pour le moment toute culpabilité de côté, elle se glissa sous les couvertures derrière Kalinda. Alicia aurait _peut-être_ résisté à l'envie de la toucher, si Kalinda ne s'était pas aussitôt glissée en arrière contre son corps. Et ensuite, ce fut trop délicieux, doux et chaud pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de passer le bras autour de Kalinda, de glisser l'avant-bras sous ses seins, et de mêler ses jambes aux siennes.

Elles soupirèrent à l'unisson – soulagées.

Puis elles dormirent.

oOo

Il finirait par être important de savoir pourquoi Kalinda était là. Ce dont elles parleraient serait important, ainsi que les décisions qu'elles prendraient.

Mais une part essentielle et intrinsèque d'Alicia s'en fichait éperdument pour le moment. Et cette partie d'elle-même lui accordait le sommeil le plus réconfortant, le plus reposant, le plus bienheureux, du moment que cette femme était dans ses bras.

Il ne s'écoula que quelques heures avant qu'elle ne s'éveille de nouveau, mais elle se sentit alors incroyablement reposée et satisfaite, et seulement un peu étonnée de trouver Kalinda toujours à côté d'elle – cela n'avait _pas_ été un rêve.

Même si celle-ci ne bougeait pas, Alicia sans savoir comment, sentait qu'elle était réveillée – peut-être à la cadence de son souffle – et elle posa la main sur la hanche de Kalinda, qu'elle massa doucement dans un geste apaisant. A ce geste, Kalinda se tourna et lui fit face sur le lit.

La main de Kalinda se leva pour toucher du bout des doigts la joue d'Alicia – timide et douce comme un murmure. Alicia abandonna son visage à la caresse, le blottit contre la paume de Kalinda et oublia d'avoir honte d'en avoir soif à ce point – pas seulement de la sensation de la peau de Kalinda contre la sienne, mais de sa tendresse. Alicia la sentait lutter – elle avait envie de dire des choses, mais le poids des mots la submergeait.

« Ca va. » lui dit Alicia, qui voulait lui donner la permission de rester muette à présent, si c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Ca ne va pas. J'ai été négligente avec toi. » murmura Kalinda dans l'obscurité. « Tu mérites plus.

- Alors donne-moi plus.

- Et si je ne suis pas douée pour ça ?

- Je t'aimerai quand même. »

Alicia déroba le hoquet de surprise de Kalinda d'un baiser – délicieusement doux et tranquille – qui promettait que ces mots étaient vrais. Elles échangèrent cette promesse pendant de longs instants, attisant lentement les braises. Alicia toucha le visage de Kalinda, dans l'intention de repousser ses cheveux en arrière afin de pouvoir l'embrasser plus librement – et c'est alors qu'elle la sentit.

Une unique trace humide descendait le long de la fine pommette de Kalinda. Elle mouilla les doigts d'Alicia et celle-ci s'immobilisa une seconde, choquée.

Elle n'était pas seule dans cette histoire. Elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Cela déclencha quelque chose en elle – quelque chose de profond, de protecteur et de presque sauvage – et elle se retrouva en train d'attirer sur elle l'autre femme, et de la serrer contre elle, toujours plus étroitement … si étroitement qu'Alicia sentait le cœur de Kalinda tambouriner contre le sien, et qu'elle se sentit perdue dans l'épais rideau de cheveux noirs qui tombait autour de leurs visages et l'emprisonnait dans un monde où tout avait la douceur, le goût et le parfum de Kalinda.

Alicia faisait là un nouveau pari – que cette nuit ne soit pas celle où Kalinda décide une bonne fois pour toutes que cela ne valait pas le coup, d'être si ouverte et exposée, de laisser Alicia voir en elle quelque chose de réel, à vif. Que cette nuit ne soit pas la dernière qu'elles passeraient ensemble.

Mais des mois auparavant, Kalinda avait fait un pari sur Alicia – en l'invitant à sortir alors que la réponse la plus probable aurait été « non », en se montrant patiente avec ses angoisses quand il aurait été plus facile de passer à quelqu'un de plus simple, quelqu'un de plus expérimenté. Quelqu'un qui donnerait à Kalinda ce qu'elle pensait vouloir, et qui n'attendrait ni n'aurait besoin de rien de plus.

Elles se devaient l'une à l'autre de prendre un risque de plus.

Les mains de Kalinda sur elle ne tenaient pas en place, et Alicia découvrit qu'elle ressentait la même chose … Elle avait soudain une envie vorace de toucher sa chair soyeuse, de goûter les saveurs distinctes de sa gorge, de ses cuisses, du bout de ses seins – elle voulait cela vite, et le voulait lentement, elle voulait _tout_, et voulait que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Luttant pour se mettre en position assise, et obligeant Kalinda à se redresser avec elle, Alicia soupira de pouvoir enfin glisser librement les doigts sous le T-shirt de Kalinda et sentir la douceur de son ventre, le délicieux évasement de ses hanches.

C'était cette peau qu'elle avait eu envie de toucher – ce souffle qu'elle avait envie d'entendre s'accélérer – ces mains qu'elle avait envie de sentir soulever ses vêtements, et cette bouche qu'elle avait envie de sentir pressée contre son corps. Les pièces s'emboîtèrent de nouveau tandis qu'elles se touchaient mutuellement et que les vêtements cédaient à des mains persistantes.

« Tu m'as manqué. » dit Alicia à Kalinda avec un léger soupir tandis que sa langue traçait lentement un chemin de la vallée entre les seins de Kalinda jusqu'au creux de sa gorge.

« Montre-moi. » lui dit Kalinda, et cela sonna davantage comme une supplique que comme un défi.

Alicia allait lui montrer. Elle lui montrerait tout.

Avec un gémissement rauque, Alicia passa la jambe par-dessus celle de Kalinda, et elles tirèrent ensemble, entrelaçant leurs membres, s'étreignant mutuellement aussi fort que possible – sexe contre sexe, sein contre sein, partageant le souffle de l'autre. Pendant un instant, elles ne bougèrent pas, savourant la pression de leurs corps, leur interconnexion. Et puis les hanches de Kalinda roulèrent une seule fois – demandant davantage. Et Alicia ne put le lui refuser.

Avait-elle déjà ressenti quoi que ce soit d'aussi délicieux ? Le riche arôme des lèvres de cette femme, le doux glissement mouillé de leurs corps joints, le contact satiné d'une peau lisse contre l'autre, le frottement insupportablement excitant tandis qu'elles se mouvaient d'instinct de la façon qui leur apportait le plus de plaisir. Kalinda émettait de petits bruits terriblement sexy contre la bouche d'Alicia, ce qui l'embrasait toute entière, et finit par décider Alicia à accélérer le rythme de leurs lentes ondulations l'une contre l'autre afin d'attiser les flammes.

Les mouvements de Kalinda se firent frénétiques, sa bouche s'ouvrit impétueusement contre celle d'Alicia pendant que ses ongles lui égratignaient les fesses, et Alicia se rappela chacun des signes annonciateurs de son orgasme imminent – ce savoir rendait d'autant plus excitant cet inévitable moment. Elle la tint plus serrée.

« Ma puce. Ne me lâche pas. » siffla Kalinda, comme s'il était possible qu'Alicia se laisse jamais persuader de le faire.

« Non. » lui promit Alicia d'une voix étranglée par le désir tandis qu'elle ancrait étroitement Kalinda à elle, chevauchant énergiquement contre elle encore une, deux, trois fois avant que celle-ci ne se tende dans ses bras et n'enfonce doucement les dents dans l'épaule d'Alicia pour étouffer un soupir tremblant.

Alicia avait été si concentrée sur Kalinda, sur _l'expérience_ de Kalinda, que la soudaine explosion de son propre orgasme fut pour elle une surprise – choquante par son incandescente intensité, et par l'émotion qu'il arracha à son cœur qui battait à grands coups. Dieu, qu'elle en avait eu besoin … comme elle avait eu besoin de cette femme à ses côtés, auprès d'elle, contre elle, _partageant_ cela avec elle, et sentant pour la première fois qu'elle avait peut-être un endroit sûr où tomber.

Elles oscillèrent ensemble pendant quelques instants encore, étreignant toutes deux le corps humide de l'autre pour le protéger de l'air froid de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Kalinda ait un petit frisson, qui encouragea Alicia à démêler leurs jambes et à bouger, pour tirer à nouveau les couvertures sur elles. Kalinda résista à la séparation une infime seconde avant de renoncer, et de se laisser de nouveau border dans le cocon de chaleur.

Il faisait plus clair à présent. Alicia voyait distinctement le visage de Kalinda tandis qu'elles étaient allongées face à face. La main de Kalinda s'ouvrit sur la couverture qui les abritait, et Alicia traça du bout du doigt de petits cercles sur la paume, trouvant exquis le contraste entre le clair et le foncé.

Les paupières de Kalinda étaient lourdes de satisfaction, mais elle était toujours vigilante. Tant de choses exprimées, et tant d'autres encore tues.

Même au beau milieu de ces délicieuses sensations, Alicia ressentait de la culpabilité. Kalinda était venue ici cette nuit, avait tendu la main vers elle – _pour _elle. Peut-être que le sexe n'était pas la bonne réponse – même si en cet instant, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait là du sexe le moins égoïste qu'elles avaient jamais expérimenté.

« Ne regrette pas. » dit doucement Kalinda, comme si elle lisait ses pensées, et Alicia hocha légèrement la tête de stupéfaction. Kalinda était un tel nœud de contradictions : si clarivoyante pour certaines choses, si aveugle à d'autres.

Les doigts d'Alicia s'immobilisèrent sur la main de Kalinda. « Toi non plus. » chuchota-t-elle, et l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kalinda.

La main de Kalinda se ferma, serrant celle d'Alicia.

Elles s'assoupirent de nouveau.

oOo

C'était le premier matin où Kalinda ait jamais dormi plus longtemps qu'Alicia. Lorsqu'Alicia se réveilla, elle cligna des yeux avec force à la vue de Kalinda pelotonnée dans son lit à la vive lumière du jour. Elle avait l'air petite, paisible et adorable dans les draps jaune pâle, et Alicia redoutait presque le moment où elle se réveillerait – le regard à nouveau empreint de prudence, les membres courbatus, peut-être dirait-elle à Alicia que c'était un bel adieu, mais que c'était bel et bien un adieu.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter de la réveiller et d'affronter cela, ni de rester allongée là en silence à se faire du souci, Alicia se glissa sans bruit hors du lit. Elle décrocha sa robe de chambre à l'intérieur de sa penderie, la passa sur ses épaules, et se rendit dans la cuisine, où elle entreprit la tâche machinale et apaisante de faire le café. Debout devant le plan de travail, elle observa l'hypnotique ploc, ploc, ploc dans la carafe.

Alicia pensait qu'il n'était pas possible de se sentir davantage partagé au sujet de cette situation qu'elle ne l'avait été au cours de cette semaine. Quelle femme ne rêvait pas que la personne qu'elle aime et dont elle se languit vienne la retrouver au milieu de la nuit – qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras, l'étreigne, et lui fasse l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus ni énergie ni volonté pour se rappeler le doute, la peur ou les blessures ?

Owen l'avait avertie que tant que Kalinda serait confuse, elle continuerait à jouer à des petits jeux. Alicia n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter, si la nuit dernière avait été un jeu.

Cela avait semblé tellement réel.

Le temps qu'Alicia s'arrache à sa rêverie, le café avait fini de passer depuis plusieurs minutes. Alicia secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et versa du café dans deux tasses. Peut-être qu'elle aurait tout simplement dû se dispenser des formalités et faire une descente dans le bar.

Elle saisit les tasses, prenant un plaisir presque masochiste à sentir la brûlure de la céramique sur sa peau, et les rapporta dans la chambre. Elle y trouva Kalinda assise dans le lit, clignant des yeux l'air endormi – des yeux immenses qui semblaient si différents quand ils n'étaient pas complètement alertes et cernés d'eye-liner noir.

« Salut. » lui dit calmement Alicia. Elle contourna le lit du côté de Kalinda, et lui tendit l'une des tasses. Kalinda la saisit à deux mains, et leurs doigts se chevauchèrent. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et pendant un instant Alicia fut presque embarrassée – l'intimité qu'elles avaient partagée la nuit dernière, tout ce qu'elle avait révélé d'elle-même à cette femme, le tout culminant dans les politesses inadéquates du café – avant que Kalinda ne dise doucement « merci » et qu'Alicia ne lâche la tasse.

Alicia contourna le lit pour regagner son côté, et se glissa de nouveau avec précaution sous les couvertures.

Sa compagne but une gorgée de sa tasse puis en contempla fixement l'intérieur, comme si elle se demandait si c'était vraiment cela qu'elle voulait. Ce fut extraordinairement gratifiant lorsque Kalinda posa sa tasse sur le chevet à côté d'elle et se retourna vers Alicia, puis se pencha et apposa un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres à la place … faisant entrer la nuit dernière dans ce matin.

Renonçant à son prétexte, Alicia posa également son café sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle, et s'allongea sur le ventre dans le lit. Elle posa la tête entre ses bras croisés, et elles se contentèrent de partager cet espace en silence pendant quelques instants. Du bout des doigts, Kalinda traçait distraitement des cercles sur le dos d'Alicia.

« La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées, j'ai pensé que tu étais soit faible soit stupide. » commença Kalinda.

Alicia fut un peu étonnée. Kalinda parlait rarement la première, et cela semblait un choix de sujet étrange. Pourtant, cette révélation ne la surprit pas particulièrement.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle, tournant la tête sur l'oreiller pour mieux considérer la femme à ses côtés. « Parce que je n'ai pas planté un couteau dans le cœur de Peter. » Etranges, les choses qui vous restent, mais Alicia se rappelait presque chaque détail de ce premier verre avec Kalinda – peut-être parce qu'elle aussi avait été en train de la jauger. A présent, le souvenir des paroles de Kalinda lui faisait venir un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Après la soirée de la réception, je voulais juste en revenir à la façon dont les choses étaient avant. Mais je sentais qu'il manquait quelque chose. Et je n'arrêtais pas de me dire : qui est stupide à présent ? Qui est faible ? »

Alicia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui était arrivé à Kalinda pour lui faire penser que toute décision guidée par le cœur était une décision stupide. « Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, je pense que tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. » Il n'y avait pas une once de flatterie hypocrite dans le ton de Kalinda. Elle énonçait juste un fait. « Moi ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre. »

Hochant la tête, Alicia contempla le plafond. « Ce n'est pas exactement me couvrir d'éloges, si tu penses qu'il est stupide d'être avec moi. »

Kalinda soupira, visiblement frustrée d'être mal comprise. « Ce serait stupide de ne pas avoir envie d'être avec toi. Mais la réalité de la situation … » Elle s'interrompit. « Je pensais que tu me dirais non, tu sais. Quand je t'ai invitée à sortir. »

Alicia se retourna vers elle en haussant les sourcils. « Non, tu ne le pensais pas. Si tu le pensais vraiment, tu ne me l'aurais jamais demandé.

- Je savais juste que c'était ma seule chance. Tu es le genre de personne que les gens désirent, Alicia. Une fois divorcée, ce n'était qu'une question de temps – si ça n'avait pas été Will, il y aurait eu quelqu'un d'autre. Et je me suis dit que si je te demandais et que tu me disais non, au moins je pourrais arrêter d'y penser. »

Alicia qui s'était d'abord sentie vaguement insultée, trouvait à présent Kalinda plus attachante que jamais – elle n'aurait jamais deviné que s'agissant de choses telles que sortir avec quelqu'un, Kalinda soit autre chose que confiante, sûre d'elle et résolue. Le fait qu'elle avait eu sa chance et l'avait gaspillée, disait quelque chose qui faisait mal à Alicia pour elle – mais la rendait également fière que toutes deux aient fini par prendre des décisions qui les avaient quand même conduites ici, dans ce lit, ce matin.

« Je pensais aussi que tu n'irais pas plus loin que ce premier café. » ajouta Kalinda.

« Ne suis-je donc pas pleine de surprises ? » la taquina gentiment Alicia. Mais elle savait que tout cela était sans doute moins lié à sa capacité à surprendre qu'à ce que Kalinda avait eu envie de croire. Et pour autant que Kalinda se soit manifestement sentie attirée par Alicia, et par _ceci_, une part d'elle-même avait espéré qu'Alicia lui faciliterait les choses en se dérobant. Une part d'elle-même qui continuait à le souhaiter, et peut-être le souhaiterait toujours.

La poitrine d'Alicia se serra un peu à cette pensée.

Kalinda l'étudiait, et comme pour confirmer ce que pensait Alicia, déclara : « Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec les enfants.

- Si tu veux parler des miens, alors on fait une belle paire parce que moi non plus. » ronchonna Alicia, qui pensa un instant à la pornographie, aux églises, et à son désir sincère d'interdire l'accès à Internet à ses enfants jusqu'à leurs trente ans. Elle n'avait pourtant pas pleinement réfléchi à ce qui arriverait, s'il fallait réellement introduire d'une façon ou d'une autre Kalinda dans la vie des enfants – et certainement, c'était un souci, car Zach et Grace seraient toujours ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans l'univers d'Alicia. Que ferait-elle si Kalinda refusait de faire partie de leur vie ?

Mais Kalinda ne semblait pas refuser. Seulement … prévenir de la difficulté. Alicia ajouta donc : « C'est une chose dont on pourrait discuter. »

Pendant un instant, Kalinda ne réagit pas – elle continuait à regarder Alicia avec cet air intense sur le visage. « L'homme auquel j'étais mariée n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il y a des choses que j'ai faites pour m'en sortir … peut-être que je n'aurai jamais envie d'en parler. » Elle le dit d'un ton légèrement sur la défensive, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'Alicia discute.

C'était vrai, la douloureuse empathie d'Alicia pour ce que Kalinda avait pu vivre était teintée de curiosité pour ce mystère, et de peur pour ce que cela pouvait impliquer dans le futur – elle avait envie de connaître les choses qui étaient importantes pour Kalinda, qui l'avaient fait devenir la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Mais le passé était moins important que le futur, et Alicia savait que la réserve de Kalinda ne s'envolerait pas du jour au lendemain. « Je comprends. On pourra en parler, si un jour tu en as envie. Ou pas, si tu ne veux pas. »

Kalinda roula sur le dos, et contempla le plafond, les doigts entrelacés sous les seins, l'air troublé.

« Est-ce que je suis en train de dire ce qu'il ne faut pas, là ? » lui demanda Alicia, perplexe.

« Tu fais toutes ces concessions pour moi. Ca me met juste … mal à l'aise. »

Alicia soupira, tendit le bras et toucha la joue de Kalinda pour lui faire de nouveau tourner les yeux vers elle. « Mettons ça au clair tout de suite. Etre avec toi – comme tu es – n'est pas une concession, Kalinda. Tout comme j'espère que ce ne serait pas une concession d'être avec moi. Oui, certaines choses sont différentes de celles auxquelles je suis habituée, mais … je peux faire face. Tant que tu es là pour faire face avec moi. Simplement, je ne veux plus le faire toute seule. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir m'inquiéter que tu risques de … prendre le large, à chaque fois que quelque chose te paraîtra étrange, différent, ou _difficile_. »

Il n'était pas facile de déterminer d'après son expression si Kalinda y croyait, ou si elle voyait toujours tout cela comme quelque scénario improbable de film d'amour éculé.

« Et je te ferai savoir », ajouta Alicia à titre expérimental, « que comme mon frère te le dira, je peux être sacrément casse-pieds aussi.

- Mmm, sans rire. » répondit Kalinda d'un air songeur. Alicia tira l'oreiller de dessous sa tête pour l'en frapper. Kalinda l'évita aisément, le bloqua entre ses mains et se pencha en avant pour un baiser presque contrit. Alicia se retrouva en train de sourire contre ses lèvres, et se sentit un tout petit peu plus légère après ces moments de tension – et rien que ce petit peu était un énorme soulagement.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Kalinda la regardait avec affection, et Alicia savait que ses propres yeux reflétaient la même chose.

« Alors, tu es gay maintenant ? » La manière dont les coins de la bouche de Kalinda remontaient confirmait qu'elle la taquinait. « Parce que tu sais, les gens vont demander. »

Cela l'amusa. « Suffisamment. » Elle nicha son visage par jeu dans les seins de Kalinda, ravie de lui tirer un rire – et puis Alicia réalisa ce qui était sous-entendu exactement derrière l'humour. Même si une part d'elle-même avait envie de se montrer plus prudente, parce que pour sûr, les choses étaient encore incertaines, et qui pouvait jamais savoir ce que Kalinda pensait vraiment– son cœur fit un petit bond.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de … faire une annonce ou quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie. J'ai seulement envie que nous le sachions, nous – que nous avons quelque chose. Et je ne veux pas avoir honte ou peur de ça. » Et en dépit de sa dernière affirmation, elle fut soudain terrifiée à l'idée de ce que Kalinda répondrait. « Est-ce que nous avons quelque chose ? »

Il y avait un pétillement dans les yeux de Kalinda – quelque chose qui la faisait paraître jeune, heureuse et pleine d'espoir, tellement différente de la personne épuisée et effrayée de ces dernières semaines. Quelque chose avait vraiment changé la nuit dernière – quelque chose de nécessaire et de fondamental entre elles – et cela incitait Alicia à croire que, peu importait à quel point cela semblait difficile ou impossible, cette relation improbable avait de bonnes chances. « Peut-être. » D'un ton espiègle.

« Peut-être ? » Alicia se pencha en avant, faisant exprès de garder les lèvres hors d'atteinte tandis que Kalinda les poursuivait – essayant d'obtenir rien qu'un peu plus.

« Peut-être plus que peut-être. » confessa Kalinda, en soupirant de triomphe comme Alicia cédait et la laissait l'embrasser. De petits pas, qui finissaient par en faire des grands. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. »

Et elle avait raison. Le seul moyen de le savoir était d'essayer. Et quelque part entre son divorce et les bras de Kalinda, Alicia avait découvert que « peut-être » était la possibilité la plus inattendue et la plus excitante de toutes.

Que c'était bon de prendre le risque de faire quelque chose, non parce qu'elle sentait que c'était « la chose à faire », ce qui était « moral », ou parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle le devait … mais juste parce qu'elle en avait envie, et que cela la rendait heureuse.

Et … seulement _peut-être_ … Kalinda était-elle aussi en train de découvrir que sur la route qui les conduisait l'une à l'autre, il y avait quelque chose à découvrir sur elles-mêmes également.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

Alicia Cavanaugh Florrick parcourait des yeux le couloir animé du tribunal, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle cherchait. Pour certaines personnes, le bruit et la foule en ces lieux étaient peut-être gênants et déconcertants – mais elle était là dans son élément. Elle tâcha de mettre à profit ce sentiment de familiarité pour calmer ses nerfs à vifs et se concentrer sur la tâche en cours.

C'était incroyable à quel point il était plus facile de se concentrer lorsqu'elle n'était pas préoccupée plus que de raison par les histoires de cœur. Pourtant, si souvent les choses qui exigeaient sa concentration étaient des choses qui lui pesaient lourdement.

Quelques mois auparavant, Kalinda avait pris des photos d'un mari dans une position compromettante avec une femme qui n'était assurément pas la sienne. A cette époque, les clients du cabinet étaient un groupe d'employés de cet homme, qui le poursuivaient pour récupérer l'argent perdu quand le programme d'actions en bourse de leur société s'était avéré n'avoir environ aucune valeur au cours d'un gel des salaires – gel au cours duquel leur patron s'était octroyé un salaire excessif et de généreux bonus. La découverte de l'infidélité n'était qu'un dommage collatéral dans ce cas précis – mais quelques insinuations bien placées et à la limite de l'éthique (appuyées par les photos de Kalinda) avaient puissamment motivé l'épouse à coopérer à l'enquête. Une fois que la femme avait compris que ce n'était pas uniquement ses employés que son mari était en train d'arnaquer, elle était devenue un témoin important dans le procès collectif … et aujourd'hui, la femme était leur client pour quelque chose de bien plus personnel – l'audience pour décider de la garde des enfants du couple.

Aujourd'hui, Alicia était obligée de supposer que la tendance à l'infidélité et au vol du mari se reflétait aussi sur ses qualités de père.

Une part d'elle-même avait l'impression qu'elle aurait dû être en train de faire son possible pour réconforter et préparer la cliente à ce qui l'attendait, mais Will semblait déjà maître de la situation… Il était assis avec la femme pâle à l'air fatigué et lui parlait sur un ton apaisant.

Ce n'était nullement l'affaire la plus difficile qu'ils aient eu à représenter, mais les circonstances en touchaient Alicia à un endroit qui pourrait bien ne jamais être entièrement guéri, et cela la perturbait. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de se livrer à son rituel habituel avant le procès, à savoir se concerter avec son collègue et revoir ses notes, elle s'assit au bout opposé du long banc où étaient Will et la cliente, et prit un instant pour respirer. Elle se massa les tempes et ferma les yeux, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit une voix familière et mélodieuse lui demander : « Tu es d'attaque pour ça ? »

Levant les yeux, elle suivit du regard la silhouette menue de Kalinda, depuis la longue ligne des talons aiguilles de ses bottes, le pli impeccablement repassé de sa jupe et son blouson de cuir souple, jusqu'au visage dont elle avait mémorisé chaque détail. Alicia était surprise de la voir ici. Les preuves qu'elle avait rassemblées se suffisaient à elles-mêmes, et sa présence n'était pas strictement nécessaire. Mais elle se sentit soulagée : elle semblait toujours être un peu meilleure quand elle savait que Kalinda était assise au fond du prétoire. « Je suis restée debout une bonne partie de la nuit à préparer, alors … je suis aussi prête que possible. »

Kalinda se glissa sur le banc à côté d'elle. « Cette affaire est pénible pour toi.

- Elles sont rarement faciles. »

Kalinda lui adressa ce fameux regard – celui qui disait à Alicia qu'elle pouvait bien noyer le poisson tant qu'elle voulait, mais que Kalinda verrait quand même chaque angoisse, chaque difficulté, et que son air impassible ne fonctionnait qu'à l'audience. « C'est à nous qu'ira la sympathie du jury. » Elle indiqua du menton la cliente à bout de nerfs. « C'est toujours plus agréable de sentir qu'on est du bon côté.

- Absolument. » Ce point précis garantissait toujours qu'elle dormirait mieux la nuit.

« J'espère que nous nous battons pour que ces enfants retournent là où se trouve leur place. » Les gens commençaient à migrer à l'intérieur de la salle d'audiences, et Alicia les suivit des yeux. « Je suppose que je devrais aller m'installer. »

Kalinda acquiesça, et lui adressa un sourire bref mais encourageant tandis qu'elles se levaient toutes deux. « Hé.

- Oui ?

- Dîner ce soir chez moi ? »

Cette simple question réussit à pénétrer l'anxiété d'Alicia au sujet de l'audience imminente. _Chez elle._ Même si elles s'étaient mises d'accord implicitement pour que ce soit là le genre de choses qu'elles allaient tâcher de faire, chaque petite indication que c'était_ vrai_ inspirait à Alicia un léger tressaillement de choc, un peu de nervosité, et un plaisir immense. Elle réussit à limiter sa réaction à un haussement de sourcil détaché. « Très domestique de votre part, mademoiselle Sharma. » la taquina-t-elle.

« Tu rêves. » répondit Kalinda avec un sourire en coin. « Plats à emporter. »

Il était bon de savoir que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

Un nouveau reniflement à l'autre bout du banc, et toutes deux tournèrent les yeux vers l'endroit où Will incitait la cliente à se lever et à se diriger vers la salle d'audiences, avant de se tourner de nouveau l'une vers l'autre.

« Tu vas être géniale. » promit Kalinda. Et rien ne parut alors si naturel que de tendre le bras pour prendre la main offerte et la serrer – leurs doigts étroitement entrelacés dans un geste de réconfort. Alicia lui sourit avec gratitude.

Du coin de l'œil, Alicia aperçut Will tourné vers elle, qui regardait si elle venait. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil sans lâcher la main de Kalinda, et le trouva en train de les observer, la tête légèrement penchée et quelque chose d'indéchiffrable dans le regard. Il aurait pu s'agir de curiosité et de perplexité, avec un soupçon de soulagement que deux de ses employées vedettes s'entendent de nouveau après des semaines de tension – et peut-être un soupçon de prise de conscience dont il se serait bien passé – mais le tout apparut et se dissipa en quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'entreprenne de prendre la cliente par le coude et de la guider dans la salle.

Alicia découvrit qu'aucune de ces réactions ne la dérangeait vraiment.

Elle lui adressa un petit hochement de tête pour lui faire savoir qu'elle le suivait, et reporta son attention sur Kalinda pendant un instant encore, tandis qu'elles s'étreignaient puis se relâchaient, et que leurs mains retombaient à leurs côtés.

« On se voit après, alors ? » demanda Alicia.

La douceur du sourire et le clin d'œil de Kalinda lui offrirent autant de réconfort que lui en avait apporté sa nuit de préparation sans trêve. « Tu peux y compter. »

Et quelles que soient les épreuves qui l'attendaient – qui _les_ attendaient …

Alicia y comptait.


End file.
